


Beating of Our One Heart

by mb_stortroen1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Grantaire, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/pseuds/mb_stortroen1832
Summary: After an attempt on President Enjolras's life, the Secret Service hires Grantaire to be the head of his security detail, unaware the two have a romantic history. In the midst of secrets, danger around every corner, and the fire of passionate love reigniting and forming, will Grantaire be able to protect Enjolras from the people with a personal vendetta against him?
Relationships: Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire/Original Character(s), Grantaire/Original Male Character
Kudos: 18





	Beating of Our One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **JUST A FEW QUICK NOTES!**
> 
> 1\. Please read the [**THINGS TO BE AWARE OF IN MY FICS**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/profile) section of my profile before continuing. If any of what is listed is something that will bother you, please refrain from reading. If none of it will, please go forth and enjoy!
> 
> 2\. Apologies for the length. I would have split it into chapters, but as I outlined I realized multiple chapters just didn't work for this. It worked, and flowed, better as one gigantic, monster of a story.
> 
> 3\. It is also set in a world where Donald Trump was never born, therefore never became president. You can decide for yourself what happened in the 2016 election. Just know that Enjolras won the 2020 election (it has to be this election in order to fit the timeline of this story, but this 2020 was very different from our 2020).
> 
> 4\. I don't know a thing about being president or a bodyguard. I'm just winging it.
> 
> 5\. The Spanish was translated using Google Translate, but if any of it is wrong, please let me know!
> 
> 6\. This is my first story to feature polyamory, which also makes it the first to feature a threesome. I really went out of my comfort zone with this story, and I'm really proud of myself for doing that, so _please_ be kind.
> 
> 7\. **CONTENT WARNINGS FOR SEX:** masturbation, anal sex, anal fingering, oral sex, handjobs, and frottage.
> 
> 8\. All spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> 9\. Disclaimer: I do not own _Les Misérables_ , or its characters. I only own the plot and Cameron (who I love with all my heart). This is pure fiction.
> 
> Enough of my yapping, go forth and read away! ☺️

"Phoenix is walking your way," Agent Feuilly said into the communication device on his wrist.

Phoenix was the codename for President Julien Enjolras, and he was on his way to greet the President of France, Pierre LeBlanc, for a very important diplomatic meeting. The Secret Service led Enjolras to the North Portico of the White House where the car that held the French president was just arriving.

Once they arrived at the entrance, Enjolras greeted LeBlanc with a handshake and a welcome. However, their greeting was cut short by the sound of a bullet being shot in their direction that struck the man standing closest to LeBlanc, and thus chaos erupted. Feuilly took his gun from his holster as Bahorel roughly grabbed Enjolras's arm forcing him inside the White House. A second shot rang out that grazed LeBlanc's arm. The Secret Service got both presidents inside. One of LeBlanc's men turned their attention to the wound on LeBlanc's arm. From inside, they could hear the sounds of sirens.

It took two hours for the FBI to take everyone's statements. Feuilly approached Enjolras after talking to an FBI agent, but Enjolras didn't need to hear what his friend and bodyguard had to say. He already knew.

"It was another attempt on my life, wasn't it?" Enjolras asked.

Feuilly frowned. "I'm sorry, Enj. We are doing everything we can to get this guy."

Enjolras sighed, walking away from his friend. This was the fourth assassination attempt on his life in the last six months. But the Secret Service had no leads to who could be behind it. Enjolras didn't even know who it could be. He was well aware that he had his fair share of political enemies and that there were plenty of people in the country who didn't like his politics, despite having been elected in a landslide vote two years ago. It wasn't uncommon for there to be this many assassination attempts on a standing president, and he was still alive. For now. But he trusted the people that protected him that they would find the person responsible.

The Secret Service brought Enjolras to the Presidential Emergency Operations Center (PEOC) as a precaution after the paramedics looked him over. President LeBlanc and the bodyguard had been brought to the hospital. When Enjolras arrived down there, he was immediately taken into the arms of his Chief of Staff and best friend Combeferre, as well as Courfeyrac, who was Combeferre's partner and Enjolras's other best friend.

"Are you okay?" Courfeyrac asked.

Enjolras nodded. "One bullet hit one of my guards and the other grazed LeBlanc."

Combeferre sighed. "I just don't understand. Who could be behind this? The shooter shoots bullets with letters etched into them. How can those not be a lead?"

In each of the previous shootings, the sniper had always shot two bullets with a letter etched into each one. The first two had the letters E and N. The second had J and O. The third had L and R. And this had A and S. From those etchings it was clear that Enjolras was the target each time and was the only clue that it was indeed the same sniper.

Enjolras shrugged. "I don't know. But can we not talk about it right now?" His two friends nodded.

"Have you heard anything from Cameron?" Courfeyrac questioned. Enjolras felt his heart constrict at the thought of him.

Cameron was the man that Enjolras had been with since he had been on the campaign trail. Cameron had worked successfully with public relations for the _Los Angeles Times_. On the trail, he had been sent to follow Enjolras, interview him, and make him look good on and off camera.

Cameron had been born in San Antonio, Texas to a woman of Puerto Rican descent and a man of English and German descent. Each side of his family had been dirt poor. When Cameron was eight, his mother had graduated college with a degree in nursing, while his father had worked as a history professor at the local college in San Antonio. They had loved and accepted him until Cameron came out as pansexual at 14. After that his parents treated him as if he didn't exist and was only the caretaker of his eight-year-old brother and six-year-old sister. Something that hadn't made any sense to him since they didn't want him infecting anyone under the age of 10 with his "sin". His parents allowed him to stay at their house, but he had to do everything else on his own. So, for most of high school, he worked three jobs and studied hard enough to graduate with a 4.0 GPA. Cameron then attended Stanford University with a major in journalism, and after college, he had gotten his job with the _Los Angeles Times._

He was incredibly attractive with dark hair, brown eyes, and a brain so intelligent that he could call Enjolras out on anything and everything with the uncanny ability to cite his sources off the top of his head. He wasn't afraid to stand up for himself, and didn’t back down when he was defending Enjolras if the need arose. Enjolras hadn't met anyone nearly as intelligent as Cameron since _him_.

It was damn near impossible to not be attracted to him and Enjolras had wanted him within seconds of their first conversation. So, on the night they met, he had brought Cameron up to his hotel room, and they had sex. After that first time, they had continued to fall into bed together. But in November 2019, Cameron had admitted that he had developed romantic feelings for Enjolras and had asked if their relationship could be more than just sex. Enjolras had agreed because he had caught feelings for Cameron, as well. Now, Cameron was Enjolras's partner of three years, as well as his First Gentleman.

Originally, the only people that had known about their relationship were Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, and of course the bodyguards that were assigned to him, Bahorel, Feuilly, Cody, Jordan, Adam, and Javier. But in the months leading up to the election, they had been romantically linked together and they had confirmed their relationship (Enjolras had come out as a gay independent politician when he had ran for Senate), but they had made it clear that their relationship wasn't something that was up for discussion. For the most part, the press left their relationship alone.

For Valentine's Day 2022, a year ago, Cameron had approached him with the subject of marriage by asking Enjolras if he saw it in their future. Enjolras did not believe in the concept and told him that he would rather just live his life with Cameron by his side, he didn't need a piece of paper to tell him how he felt. Cameron had been disappointed, but Enjolras had made up for the disappointment with his Valentine's Day present, which had been a promise ring to symbolize their love and commitment to each other. A ring that whenever he saw it on Cameron's finger, it never failed to do something to Enjolras's heart.

But that's not to say that this assassination plot hadn't caused tension in their relationship.

After the third attempt on his life, Cameron had started to get really scared for Enjolras and the argument that ensued was one for the record books. They had argued before, but not like that. It had been the first time that Enjolras had ever seen Cameron cry and had ended with Enjolras promising him that he'd be careful. It had reminded Enjolras of the arguments that he would have with _him_ about his safety.

Enjolras had no doubt that Cameron had already heard about the fourth attempt on his life, and had probably ditched his family reunion in San Antonio in order to come back to D.C. to check on him. Of course, Cameron had been looking for any excuse to get out of it in the first place since he and his family still didn't get along, even more so now that Cameron was dating the President of the United States (Cameron's father was a Republican and didn't support any of Enjolras's politics). The only reason Cameron had gone was to see his three nieces and nephew. Enjolras hadn't blamed him when he said that he didn't want to go, but he had hoped that an attempt on his life wouldn't have been a reason that Cameron missed quality time with his nieces and nephew.

"No." Enjolras closed his eyes, his teeth clenched in anger. "But I'm sure that he's already on a plane. If he's not, I'm sure that I'll be hearing from him soon." He ran a hand through his hair. "I just wish they'd figure out who's behind this, so that my partner and I can sleep at night and not have to worry that that night could possibly be the last night we hold each other close."

"They'll figure it out soon, Enj," Combeferre told him.

"I just hope you're right," Enjolras replied.

Enjolras went to sit down to wait for the all clear sign that would allow him to leave the bunker and call Cameron or however long it took for Cameron to come bursting through the doors. Whichever one came first.

***

Across the city, in a two bedroom apartment, Grantaire was in the kitchen, getting the food bowls filled to feed his two cats, Rain and Thunder. As he filled the bowls, he was paying attention to the CNN news report on the TV screen.

 _"I'm outside the White House where police are still investigating the shooting that took place earlier today when President Enjolras was welcoming French president, Pierre LeBlanc. Only two were injured in today's shooting. President LeBlanc and a bodyguard of President Enjolras's. Both of whom are in the hospital right now and will recover from their injuries. As the investigation continues, I have learned that President Enjolras is currently inside the PEOC until further notice. The FBI confirmed that this is the same shooter that is responsible for the three previous attempts on the life of the U.S. president. I will be back with more as this story develops,"_ The news reporter finished.

Grantaire stared at the screen, watching the news reporters talk about the assassination attempt, but he was soon pulled from the screen by meowing and pawing at his leg.

"Yes, yes, Your Majesties. I'm getting the food." Grantaire looked down at the cats. It was definitely his cats that ran his household. Rain was a black cat with white paws and Thunder was an all gray cat. Both of the cats were 11 years old, but were still extremely healthy.

Once the cats were given their bowls, Grantaire looked back up at the TV screen to finish listening to the news story. But as he listened, his phone started ringing. Grantaire slid his finger across the screen.

"Hello," Grantaire answered.

 _"Yes, Grantaire. I have your next job lined up for you,"_ He heard the voice of his boss, Valjean, say.

"Okay. What is it?"

_"It's top secret, so I can't tell you over the phone. I'll need you to report to headquarters at 9 A.M. sharp tomorrow morning."_

"I'll be there, sir."

They said their pleasantries and hung up. Grantaire sighed. _The joys of the life of a bodyguard. Everything is top secret._

He looked at the clock to see that it was already late and if he was going to report to headquarters at 9 A.M., he needed to get to bed. Grantaire let Thunder and Rain finish eating before he took their bowls and went into his bedroom, both of the cats following after him. He got ready for bed and the cats took their places at the foot of his bed, but once he crawled into bed, Thunder crawled up to lay next to him. Grantaire kissed his forehead, and then promptly fell asleep after setting his alarm.

***

Enjolras was almost finished brushing his teeth when he heard the bedroom door open. He quickly rinsed his mouth and left the bathroom. He was barely out the door when lips crashed against his, and the kiss ended before Enjolras could even return it. The next thing he knew were hands desperately looking over his body and words that he could barely make out were coming out of a mouth.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt? I should have been here. I'm sorry. But please just tell me that you were safe." Enjolras caught Cameron's hands and placed a finger against his lips.

"Sweetheart, breathe," Enjolras replied. "Bahorel got me inside the moment the first shot rang out, and I was brought to the PEOC. I'm just fine."

Enjolras felt Cameron deflate against him as he was wrapped in tight, muscular arms. "Oh, thank God. I saw the news report on the hotel TV and booked the first flight out of Texas. I was so worried. I tried to call, but couldn't get through. When I arrived here, Cody told me that the House had been placed on a communications lock down. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, love."

Enjolras cupped Cameron's face. "Cam, listen to me. You can't be glued to my side, every hour of every day. You're here now. _That's_ what matters to me." He kissed his partner, deeply. "I love you, Cam."

Cameron took Enjolras's hand in his and kissed the back of it. "I love you, too. I'm going to get ready for bed."

Enjolras kissed him again before letting him go. Cameron grabbed his suitcase from where he had left it near the door and brought it into the closet. Enjolras had crawled in his bed, waiting patiently for his partner to join him. Cameron finished his nighttime routine and crawled into bed, next to Enjolras. Enjolras settled immediately into his side.

"I just wish they would catch the guy already. I'm tired of being scared for my life every time I leave this place. I'm tired of how scared it makes the man I love."

Cameron kissed the blond curls. "I know. But now, just try and sleep."

"I'd sleep better if I had something to entice me," Enjolras said.

Knowing what he was asking for, Cameron shook his head. "Tomorrow. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that, lover." Enjolras kissed Cameron's chest.

"You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with, if you didn't," Cameron replied.

Enjolras closed his eyes, burrowed deeper in Cameron's arms, and allowed himself to fall asleep to the lullaby that was Cameron's heartbeat.

***

Grantaire arrived at headquarters at 8:45 A.M. the next morning, with coffee in his hand. He swiped his access card across the pad and was welcomed into the building. When he walked in, he walked directly to Valjean's office. Grantaire knocked on the door.

"Come in," Valjean called from inside.

Grantaire walked in and saw Valjean sitting behind his desk. Valjean wasn't alone in the room. There was an intense looking man with a piercing gaze that made Grantaire feel that if he had any secrets, he would spill them right then and there.

"Ah, Grantaire. Right on time," Valjean said. "This is Agent Javert. He is the one that requested you for this job."

Javert turned his gaze to Grantaire, but didn't smile. He kept a stoic face, but it was clear that he was reading Grantaire with his eyes. Grantaire hadn't felt this exposed since his training and it startled him. "It's nice to meet you, Grantaire. Valjean has spoken highly of you." Javert's voice was rough with a side of I-have-no-time-for-nonsense-so-let's-get-to-it.

"Thank you." Grantaire gave him a polite smile. Valjean gestured for Grantaire to have a seat. Not wanting to beat around the bush, Grantaire glanced from Valjean to Javert, saying, "Okay, what is my assignment?"

Valjean looked at Javert, who nodded. His boss took a deep breath. "The Secret Service would like to hire you to be the head of President Enjolras's security detail."

"No. No way. Not happening," Grantaire said, frantically shaking his head.

"Grantaire," Valjean said, "you're the best bodyguard that I've ever trained. They need you."

"I don't care. It's not happening," Grantaire's voice was forceful.

"Why not?" Javert asked.

"It's just...not going to happen," Grantaire said.

"This is the president's life we are talking about. How can you be so careless?" Javert accused.

Javert didn't see the way Grantaire flinched, but Valjean did. Valjean frowned a little because he knew the reason why it was so difficult for Grantaire to accept this assignment.

"Um...Javert, is it possible for me to have a few moments alone with Grantaire?" Valjean asked of him.

Javert nodded, leaving the office. "Sure. I'll be outside."

Valjean waited until the door was closed until he said, "Grantaire, I understand why you're reluctant to do this."

"Then, don't give me the assignment," Grantaire begged.

"It's out of my hands, Grantaire. Javert read your file and he wants you," Valjean said. "Need I remind you that this is the chance you've been waiting for? You've trained for the last nine years for this chance."

"But now? With him dating Cameron?" Grantaire asked, sounding pained.

Valjean sighed. "I know that will be difficult since you still have feelings for him." Grantaire didn't say anything, only avoided eye contact with him. "But as I said, you are the best bodyguard that I've ever trained. They need you."

Grantaire sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but I must ask. Does Javert have any idea of my connection to Enjolras?"

"No, he doesn't," Valjean said. "And I wasn't planning on telling him."

Grantaire nodded. "Alright. Thanks. You can let him back in."

Valjean called his assistance to have her send Javert back in.

"So, what is the verdict?" Javert asked.

"I will do it," Grantaire replied.

Javert nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Grantaire stood up. Javert led him out of the office, and then to his car. They drove to the Secret Service Headquarters, so Javert could show him a little of the investigation.

Javert handed him the files of the investigation. "You'll be working with Agent Feuilly and Agent Bahorel, both of whom are doing their shifts at the White House right now. They are close friends of Enjolras and are just as determined as you to keep him safe. Since these attempts started we have kept the president under 24 hour surveillance."

"Even when he's sleeping?" Grantaire said, looking through the files. Ignoring how his heart constricted at hearing Feuilly's and Bahorel's names.

"No," Javert started, "but there is a guard outside his room every night, plus we installed a button that he can push that would alert us to something wrong." Javert brought him into an office. "We do have three people always working the case. Three people who are once again close to Enjolras. Joly, Bossuet, and Éponine."

It was hard to ignore the pain as Javert listed off more of his former friends. Grantaire hadn't seen any of them in close to a decade.

"Have they found anything?" Grantaire asked, pushing the pain away. He needed to.

Javert gave him an evidence bag with bullets inside. "Nothing concrete. The only concrete thing we have are the bullets with the letters of Enjolras's name sketched into them. Other than that the sniper leaves no trace. It's even hard to pinpoint the directions that the bullets come from."

Grantaire only glanced at them. He'd get a better look at them later. "Is it possible this is someone that the president knows?"

"It's possible, but Enjolras has no idea who. Even with the people who publicly dislike him, Enjolras is always kind and gracious," Javert said.

 _Yeah, that sounds like him._ Grantaire thought

"You can finish looking through the evidence later. Right now, I think it's time to introduce you to the president and his team," Javert said.

Grantaire didn't say anything, instead he just nodded. Javert quickly made the call to warn them that he was going to be bringing the new head of Enjolras's security over for him to meet.

And it was a half hour later that Grantaire was walking through the White House on his way to the Oval Office. The pit of dread in his stomach was growing bigger with every step that he took. They made it to the door of the office. Javert said a few things to the guard standing watch.

"Grantaire, this is Agent Jordan. Jordan, this is the new head of Enjolras's security," Javert quickly made the introduction between Grantaire and Jordan. He glanced at the main door of the office. "Who's all in there?"

"President Enjolras, the First Gentleman, Vice President Pontmercy, Combeferre, and Agents Bahorel and Feuilly." Jordan answered.

Grantaire felt his heart constrict painfully at the mention of Cameron. He wasn't ready to meet the man that Enjolras loved now.

Javert turned to him. "You ready?"

 _No._ Grantaire thought as he shrugged before saying. "As I'll ever be."

Javert had the door pushed open and they began to walk inside.

***

Enjolras waited patiently to see who it was that Javert would be bringing through the door as the new head of security. Under his strict order, Enjolras had been included in every inch of the investigation into the person that was trying to kill him. He knew that all of his friends would rather he have no idea, but he couldn't do that. He needed to know. For his sake, and for Cameron’s.

Enjolras sat at his desk with Feuilly and Bahorel standing behind him. Combeferre was standing near a wall, while Cameron sat on one of the couches with Marius. The door started to open, and Javert walked in, followed by a man with dark - wait, he knew that man.

Enjolras felt his heart stop at the first sight of Grantaire in nine years.

He glanced quickly at Cameron, whose face immediately dropped from a smile to devastation. It took everything in him to not run to Cameron and take him into his arms. He saw the look of shock and worry on the faces of the others around the room. But also as he wanted to run to Cameron and comfort him, Enjolras couldn't help the urge that overcame him to grab Grantaire and kiss him senseless. An urge he fought to keep down in order to focus on the devastation that was on Cameron's face as his lover stood up from the couch.

Javert stopped a few feet from the desk. Grantaire stood behind him, avoiding eye contact with any of the four former friends and the ex-boyfriend in the room. Javert was oblivious to the way the mood in the room shifted.

"Mr. President, let me introduce you to Nicolas Grantaire, the new head of your security." Javert made the introductions.

"Nicolas, it's nice to meet you." Cameron reached out his hand for a shake.

"Just Grantaire." Grantaire reluctantly shook the hand of the man that owned Enjolras's heart.

Slowly, Grantaire made his way around the room after being introduced. The five of them (excluding Enjolras, who still hadn't said a word) all played it like they were being introduced for the first time, and not like that they had known each other since they were all about 17 or 18.

When they realized that Enjolras still hadn't said anything, Cameron walked up to him, placing a hand around his waist. A move that woke Enjolras up from his shock. He glanced at Cameron, whose eyes were torn between sadness and anger.

"Love, say something," Cameron whispered.

Enjolras reached behind him and grabbed Cameron's hand to give it a squeeze.

Grantaire's first thought was how wrong it felt to hear someone call Enjolras "love" other than him. But then he shook that thought from his head when he remembered that Enjolras hadn't been his love for nine years. It didn't help that it was clear that Cameron was doing anything that he could to lay claim to Enjolras.

Enjolras slowly made his way around his desk to stand in front of Grantaire. He held out his hand. "Hello."

"Hello, Mr. President," Grantaire said, taking his hand and shaking it. Both of them doing whatever they could to ignore the spark that still sizzled between them.

Enjolras pulled his hand back. He turned to the rest of the room. "Can I have a moment alone with our new head of security?"

The rest of the room nodded. Cameron looked concerned before Enjolras leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that it was okay. Grantaire averted his eyes to avoid seeing the interaction.

Once every single person was out of the room, Enjolras turned to him, his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing here, Grantaire?" Enjolras asked.

"Doing whatever it takes to protect you," Grantaire replied.

"No. What are you doing _here_? In D.C.? Why aren't you off painting in Madrid or wherever it was like you wanted?" Enjolras asked. The memory of the dream that Grantaire had once had for his life - for their life - came back with a vengeance and bit into his heart like venom.

"Because I realized that my life had a different calling. That's why," Grantaire told his ex-boyfriend.

Enjolras gave him a cold stare. "How long have you been a part of my protection detail?"

"Only for about two hours," Grantaire said. Enjolras sighed. "Look, Enjolras, I didn't ask for this. I didn't go looking for the job of being the head of your security. Javert found me. Not the other way around."

"You couldn't have said no?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire glared. "You don't think that I didn't try. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," Enjolras murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grantaire asked.

"Nothing," Enjolras replied. "Let's just get one thing clear, I'm with Cameron. I _love_ Cameron."

"Yeah, I got that," Grantaire said, even though the words made his heart ache painfully. "The only thing I'm here for is to keep you alive. I have no intention of uprooting your oh-so-perfect life and relationship."

"Good." Enjolras walked to the desk and hit a button on the phone that would call everyone back into the room.

They all came back in. Cameron looked at Enjolras, concern evident on his face. Enjolras avoided it.

"I'm going to finish showing Grantaire around and introducing him to everybody," Javert said. "Feuilly and Bahorel after your shift, I would like you to help Joly, Bossuet, and Éponine give Grantaire the rundown on the investigation."

"Yes, sir," the agents said.

Cameron had taken his place right next to Enjolras, wrapping his arm around his waist to show who Enjolras belonged to.

"Grantaire, come with me," Javert said. Grantaire followed him out of the Oval Office where he discovered that he could breathe normally again.

But the moment the door was shut, four pairs of eyes immediately darted toward Enjolras. Enjolras pulled out of Cameron's arms and moved away from the eyes to look out the window.

"Enjolras-" Combeferre started, but was silenced with a look from Cameron, telling all of them to leave the room.

Cameron walked to stand behind Enjolras and wrapped his arms around his waist. Enjolras grasped onto Cameron's arms tightly. "Love, are you okay?" Cameron whispered.

Enjolras had to fight to keep his voice even. "Why him? Of all the people in this world it had to be him?" Enjolras turned in Cameron's arms. Cameron could see tears in his lover's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, I swear. Cam, please say that you believe me."

"Hey, hey, hey. I know you didn't know. The look on your face when he walked in told me that." Cameron cupped his face.

"But I know how you feel about him," Enjolras said.

Enjolras had told Cameron about his relationship with Grantaire and what it had meant to him about a year into theirs. Afterward, Cameron had admitted that Enjolras's history with Grantaire intimidated him. It worried him that Enjolras would always love Grantaire more because how could a nine year relationship ever measure up to the three years that they've spent together?

"But I trust you. I trust _this_." Cameron gestured in between them. "As long as you are honest with me, I know I have nothing to worry about."

"I love you, Cameron Díaz." Enjolras tangled his fingers in Cameron's hair.

"I know." Cameron smiled. He brought his lips to Enjolras's in a deep and passionate kiss. "I'm going to let you get back to work by going to see Musichetta about what is on the menu for the rest of the day."

"Okay. Hurry back, my love," Enjolras said.

Cameron let go of Enjolras and left the room. Enjolras smiled as he watched him go. Then, he sighed deeply as he sat back down.

***

After Javert finished introducing Grantaire to members of the staff of the White House, he brought him back to HQ to bring him down to the room where most of the investigating was taking place.

"I only gave you the basics this morning. Now, you'll be able to see every inch of it," Javert told him, opening the door.

When Grantaire walked in, Éponine and Joly were the only two in there. Javert made them aware of his presence, then asked where Bossuet was.

"He's on a coffee run, sir," Éponine said.

"Alright. I guess we'll do this without him," Javert said. "Éponine, Joly, this is Enjolras's new head of security, Nicolas Grantaire. I want you to give him full access to every inch of the investigation because he's now in charge of it." And with that Javert left them alone.

It only took five seconds before Joly was running to hug Grantaire. Éponine stood up to walk to him, but she didn't hug him.

"Bahorel texted us to say you were now part of the investigation, but we didn't want to believe it," Joly said.

"How did this happen?" Éponine asked.

"By chance," Grantaire said. "Okay, give me the details."

Grantaire spent the next two hours looking through file after file, the security footage, all while listening to Joly and Éponine explain.

"We haven't even been able to narrow down a pool of suspects," Éponine said.

"Which is hard to do anyway when it's always a sniper, who no one ever sees," Joly said.

Grantaire nodded, slowly. "What lists have you looked through?"

"All of them," Éponine said. "From Enjolras's political enemies to the people who have known him since birth and so on and so forth, but nada."

"Have you looked into people who would want him gone from other countries? Extremism groups?" Grantaire asked.

Éponine and Joly turned to Grantaire with sympathetic expressions.

"R," Joly said, "I know what you're thinking, but he was sentenced to 50 years."

"Doesn't mean there isn't a way for him to get out," Grantaire said.

Éponine sighed. "Yes, but I already looked into it. He's still in prison."

Grantaire felt a small sense of relief at that.

It was another 10 minutes before Feuilly and Bahorel were walking into the room. They both enveloped Grantaire in hugs.

"It's so good to see you," Feuilly said.

"You too," Grantaire said.

"So, they've told you everything about these attempts?" Bahorel asked.

"Yes," Grantaire said. "And even I don't know where to begin. How is there no trace of this guy?"

All of them shrugged, but it was Joly who spoke, "We are just as confused as you are, but we will find answers. Nothing will happen to Enjolras."

Grantaire looked at Joly with a soft, but sad smile. "Not on my watch."

The other all knew that to be true. Grantaire would never let anything happen to Enjolras.

***

Enjolras stood in the Oval Office, staring out the window when Musichetta came with a tray for his dinner. Musichetta was the head cook of the White House kitchen. She set the tray down on the desk before walking up to her friend to pull him from his daze.

"Enj? Enj?" Musichetta didn't receive a reaction. "Enjolras!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"What?" Enjolras said.

"Dinner."

Enjolras looked behind her at the steaming plate of roast beef, roasted potatoes, and seasoned vegetables. He looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks," Enjolras said, walking past her to sit down.

Musichetta walked around the desk and leaned against it.

"So, quite a surprise we all had today, huh?" Musichetta asked him.

Enjolras nodded. "Yes."

"He's still as handsome as ever."

"I noticed."

"How did you react?"

Enjolras shrugged. "It was a shock. Not something that I had expected to be part of my day."

"How did Cameron take it?"

"Okay," he replied. "'Chetta, we know where we stand in our relationship. The appearance of my ex-boyfriend isn't going to change that."

"You loved him, Enj. For nine years," Musichetta said.

"Yeah," Enjolras said, "and now, I love Cameron. Cameron is who I want to be with."

"Okay, but doesn't it seem like some sort of sign?" Musichetta started.

"'Chetta, please, don't," Enjolras said.

Musichetta looked at her friend before sighing. "Alright." She held up her hands. "I guess I'll leave you to eat. Just make sure that you get some sleep. I'll be coming back up in 45 minutes to make sure you go to bed."

"Okay," Enjolras said. He quickly stood up to hug his friend before she left the office to go back to the kitchen.

Enjolras sat back down to continue eating, but he soon stopped his movements, and swirled his chair to the other side of his desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer and started to look through it, searching for a picture. Enjolras eventually found it and pulled it out to look at it.

It was a picture of him and Grantaire from the fifth year of their nine year relationship. In the picture, Enjolras had his arms around Grantaire's waist, his head resting on his shoulder. One of Grantaire's arms was wrapped around his shoulders, the other was placed on his hip. Enjolras was laughing, his eyes squinting from laughing so hard, while Grantaire kissed the top of his head, a giant smile on his face.

Enjolras didn't remember when or where the photo had been taken. All he knew was that it was the only photo that he had left from that time in his life for he had burned the rest after he and Grantaire broke up, but he kept this one to serve the purpose of reminding him of Grantaire and the love they had once shared.

Enjolras didn't know how long he had looked at it, but by the time he pulled himself away from it, his food was cold. He set the picture down on his desk to continue eating. Just then, the door opened, and Cameron stepped inside. Enjolras quickly hid the photo under some papers, but not quick enough that Cameron didn't see.

"What are you hiding?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing." Enjolras speared a potato with his fork.

Cameron crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow, and started to tap his foot. He looked like an impatient mother waiting for their children to come clean of who stole the last cookie from the jar. He was terrifyingly good at it, and it was one of the things that Enjolras loved so much about him.

Enjolras finished chewing and swallowing, then pulled the photo from underneath the papers and handed it to Cameron. "This."

"I thought you said you destroyed everything from your relationship with Grantaire?" Cameron came around to lean against the desk.

"I did," Enjolras said. "Everything, but that photo."

"Why did you keep it?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. To remind me." Enjolras glanced up at Cameron to see his partner's reaction, but Cameron's face remained stoic. Enjolras took the photo from him. "I really don't know why I kept it. I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it." Enjolras placed the photo back in his desk in a hidden spot. He pulled Cameron into his arms and gestured for him to sit on his lap. "I’m sorry. I just..."

"Hey, I told you, I'm not worried. As long as you're honest with me, I'm fine, okay?" Cameron reached for Enjolras's hand and laced their fingers together. Enjolras only nodded in reply. Cameron gestured to the tray of food. "How was your dinner?"

"It was good. 'Chetta should really open up a restaurant," Enjolras said.

"Yeah," Cameron replied, "but then if she did that, we wouldn't have the luxury of tasting her delicious food all the time. And her food is the only reason I've been with you this long."

Enjolras made a mocking gesture to show those words wounded him. "And the truth comes out. Of course, I can't blame you. Her cooking really is fantastic."

Cameron laughed and gave Enjolras a quick kiss. "But you made sure to eat three times. I know you had breakfast because I brought it to you, but you had lunch?"

"Yes, my love, I did. And Courf even brought me apple slices with caramel for a snack around 4." Enjolras wrapped his arms around Cameron. "I know what you're doing, but I've been steady with my eating disorder for the last two years."

"I know, but I just wanted to check in. I only dote on you because I want you to stay healthy and I love you." Cameron pressed their foreheads together.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way." Enjolras cupped his face to kiss him.

Cameron wrapped his arms around Enjolras's neck, tangling his fingers in blond curls. Enjolras's arms wrapped themselves around Cameron's waist. Cameron pulled away from the kiss, moving his lips down Enjolras's jaw, his fingers found his lover's tie and undid it. Then, they started to unbutton his shirt. But before they could get too far, Enjolras paused his movements.

"Cam, not here, you know that," Enjolras said.

"Then, let's go to bed. I seem to recall that I made a promise to entice you," Cameron whispered in his ear.

"That's right, you did. So, take me to bed, Cam."

Cameron stood up from Enjolras's lap, holding out his hand. Enjolras took it and allowed himself to be pulled into a hard kiss with Cameron. As they kissed, they shuffled in the direction of the door. Cameron pulled away to open the door, he took hold of Enjolras's hand and they made their way up to their bedroom.

He opened the door to the bedroom, pulling Enjolras inside and against the door. Cameron picked up the movements of his fingers from when they were in the office. He threw the tie to the ground and finished unbuttoning Enjolras's shirt, then pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled Enjolras flush against him.

"Three years together, and I still can't get over your beauty." Cameron's hands roamed over Enjolras's chest.

"You should be one to talk." Enjolras's own fingers found the hem of Cameron's long sleeve shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled Cameron closer to him, using the belt loops of his jeans. His hands sliding over Cameron's stomach, over his six pack, and up to rest over his pecs. "It should be illegal to look as good as you, lover."

Cameron's hands came around Enjolras's waist and squeezed his ass. Enjolras moaned into his mouth. Cameron pulled his mouth away to press kisses down his jaw, his hand pulling on Enjolras's curls, inciting another moan from Enjolras. His free hand cupped Enjolras through his dress pants. Enjolras hissed in his ear as his hand tightly gripped the doorknob.

"Cam," Enjolras sighed against Cameron's mouth.

Cameron pulled away. "Yes?" He undid the belt buckle and zipped his lover's pants down. "Do you want something?" Cameron slipped his hand in Enjolras's briefs to wrap around his cock and started to stroke.

Enjolras groaned loudly. "Fuck, Cam."

"You have to tell me what you want, baby boy. I won't know if you don't tell me." Cameron pressed kisses against Enjolras's shoulder.

Pride bloomed in Cameron's chest when Enjolras could barely speak. Having his Enjolras absolutely _wrecked_ was always one of his favorite thing to do whenever they had sex, especially if he managed it before they even got to the main event.

He pulled his hand out from the briefs. Cameron slowly moved his mouth down Enjolras's chest, kneeling in front of his partner as he went. His fingers hooked in the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down. The sight of his lover's cock, angry and red, went straight to his own. He finished getting the rest of Enjolras's clothing off. Cameron took Enjolras's cock into his mouth. He immediately felt Enjolras's hand tangle in his hair.

"Cam…" Enjolras breathed out.

Cameron looked up at Enjolras through his lashes. His partner's head was resting against the door, eyes closed, with one hand in Cameron's hair, the other still clenched tightly around the doorknob. He pulled his mouth from the cock, replacing it with his hand. He stood up.

"What do you want, love?" Cameron asked again.

"You know what I want," Enjolras replied.

Cameron tightened his grip just slightly on Enjolras's cock. "Tell me."

" _Fuck me,_ " Enjolras demanded.

"See that wasn't so hard." Cameron let go of his cock. He took Enjolras's hands in his and pulled him from the door. He turned them around and backed Enjolras up until his knees hit the bed. Cameron gently pushed Enjolras down onto it. He finished removing his clothes before he crawled over Enjolras.

Cameron pressed feather light kisses up Enjolras's chest and jaw. "I want to make one thing clear, and then I won't bring it up again for the rest of the night."

"And what's that, my love?" Enjolras placed a few strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes behind his ear.

"You are _mine_." Cameron's thumb brushed across the star tattoo on Enjolras's left hip. "And I have no intention of sharing you with anyone."

Enjolras placed a finger under Cameron's chin to force him to look at him. "And I'm going to say this once. I only want to be _yours_." He pulled Cameron down to kiss him, only to quickly roll away to grab the lube. "Now, please, get on with it."

Cameron attacked Enjolras's mouth in a rough desperate kiss. He pulled away and went to sit in between his legs, reaching for the bottle. Enjolras itched in anticipation as he watched Cameron open the bottle and squeeze some on his fingers. Slowly, he pushed the first finger inside. Enjolras scratched at the sheets as the finger began to move around. A second and third finger followed not long after the first.

Enjolras buried his face in the pillows. His words were muffled by the obstruction. "Cam. Oh, Cam, fuck me. Please, fuck me."

"Have I told you lately, my darling, how perfect you are like this? Because you are," he trailed his lips over Enjolras's chest, "so, so perfect. It's the most beautiful sight, seeing you laid out in front of me like this as you are driven mad with pleasure."

"Cam, _please_. I need you," Enjolras's voice was throaty. Cameron saw his hand start to move in the direction of his cock and immediately batted it away with his free hand.

"Oh, no, you don't," Cameron said. "You don't touch anything until I've had the chance to be inside of you."

"For the love of God, fucking get inside me then." Enjolras's eyes were black with need and want.

Cameron pulled his fingers from inside of Enjolras. He slicked up his cock and lined himself up with Enjolras's entrance, inching closer and closer. Cameron teased Enjolras by placing the tip in and rolling it around the rim of muscle. He did that for what felt like hours to Enjolras. Then, slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed more in.

"Finally! Yes!" Enjolras moaned as he felt Cameron's cock stretch his muscle

Enjolras wrapped his legs around Cameron's waist and his arms under his armpits. Cameron moved slowly, so he could find his rhythm. His mouth found Enjolras's. Their tongues slid against each other as Cameron's hands came to caress Enjolras's side, something that made Enjolras arch his back in a desperate attempt to get closer to him.

In the last three years, Cameron had learned Enjolras's body like the back of his hand, just as Enjolras had his. He knew every pleasure point that drove Enjolras to the brink and how to turn him into a whining and crying mess under his fingers. To prove his point, he snapped his hips, pushing his cock in all the way to the hilt, and Enjolras screamed.

"Did you like that, baby boy? Do you want me to do it again?" Cameron mouthed at Enjolras's collarbone.

"Yes…" Enjolras murmured.

Cameron snapped his hips again and was rewarded with yet another cry from Enjolras. "The sounds you make, baby boy. I love those sounds." Cameron thrusted his hips with sharp, quick movements. Pushing in, but pulling out just as quickly. The way he knew Enjolras liked it.

"Cam, yes! Yes! Oh, yes!" Enjolras threw his head back a little as his legs moved higher up around Cameron's waist and his feet dug into his ass. Cameron could feel deep scratches being made down his back. He bit his lip as the pleasure erupted inside of him. Needing his mouth on Enjolras again, he brought his mouth down to the side of his neck and started to suck. A deep moan was heard from Enjolras.

Enjolras could feel blood underneath his fingers from the scratches he was making on Cameron's back, but he didn't care. Besides, Cameron didn't mind them. He loved them even. Enjolras just wanted more of Cameron. Anywhere. Everywhere.

"More, Cam, please," Enjolras begged as Cameron nipped at Enjolras's neck. "I want to feel it for days. I want it deeper. Harder. Faster."

"For days, you say?" Cameron questioned.

"Stop playing around. You know _exactly_ what it is I want," Enjolras replied.

Cameron pulled away from his neck. He looked down at Enjolras, whose body glistened with sweat. He pulled himself out of Enjolras's arms, so that he was sitting on his knees, pulling out of Enjolras in the process.

When he met Enjolras's eyes, they were nothing but black orbs filled with lust, and that was all he needed. Cameron placed his hands on Enjolras's waist, pulling him closer to him. His legs hooked together under his armpits as Cameron lined himself up again.

"Are you ready, my love?" Cameron asked.

"Just do it," Enjolras commanded.

And with that, Cameron drove as deep inside Enjolras as he could. A howl of ecstasy escaped from Enjolras's mouth. The movements of his hips were like lighting as he moved inside of Enjolras. Enjolras was screaming his name and other filthy things as one hand clenched the sheets and the other was frantically trying to grasp at something to use as an anchor.

Cameron could feel that his release was racing toward the finish line. He usually tried to get Enjolras there before him, but that wasn't going to happen this time. "Baby boy, I'm going to come."

Enjolras barely registered what his lover was saying. He was too focused on how wonderfully satisfying Cameron was fucking him. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to sleep well tonight. But it was over all too soon when he felt Cameron's cum enter into him. _So that's what he had been saying._ Enjolras thought. He moaned at the feeling of the pulses. Thankfully, he knew that Cameron would continue his thrusts until he had reached his own release, which wasn't too far off if the heat pooling in his stomach was anything to go by.

As his walls began to clench around the overstimulated Cameron, Enjolras brought a hand to his cock and started to stroke it in time with his lover's thrusts. And a minute later, with a cry of Cameron's name on his lips, Enjolras's world was lit up in stars.

Cameron made sure to wring out every last inch of his orgasm before collapsing on top of him. Softened and overstimulated cock still inside of him. Cameron mindlessly started to mouth at his jaw.

"Oh, my. Wow!" was all that Enjolras could say.

He felt Cameron's mouth turn up into a smile against his skin. "You enjoyed that then?"

"Of course, I did. When have I ever not enjoyed being fucked by you." Enjolras asked, serious.

Cameron huffed a laugh. "Never."

"That's right." Enjolras pressed a kiss to his sweaty hair.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Sweat and cum drying on their bodies, making them sticky. When Cameron shifted to get a better grip on Enjolras, his cock fell from inside him, causing a sigh of sadness to escape from Enjolras.

"Okay, based on that reaction, I need to ask. Are you in love with me or just my cock?" Cameron asked, his voice playful.

Enjolras thought about it for a few seconds before grinning widely. "Oh, definitely your cock." Cameron pinched his side, and Enjolras yelped. "I'm joking. I'm 100% in love with you. Your wonderful cock is just the cherry on top of the whole ice cream sundae."

"I'm in love with the most ridiculous person on the planet." Cameron kissed Enjolras deeply.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way," Enjolras commented, slotting their mouths together again.

"No, I wouldn't." Cameron kissed him quickly again. Then, he moved to the side of the bed. "I'm going to grab a washcloth from the bathroom to clean us up."

Enjolras waited patiently for Cameron to come back to the bed, so they could cuddle once more. Cameron came out of the bathroom, washcloth in his hand to clean up Enjolras. Once he was clean, Cameron pressed a kiss to Enjolras's belly before throwing the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom.

He settled down next to Enjolras on the bed as his partner pulled the covers over them. Enjolras laid down with his back to his chest, so Cameron wrapped his arm around his waist and Enjolras laced their fingers together.

"I love you, Mr. President." Cameron kissed the back of Enjolras's neck.

"Nowhere near as much as I love you, Mr. Díaz," Enjolras replied, a feather light kiss pressed to their tangled hands.

Enjolras laid there for a few moments, listening to the sound of Cameron's breathing as it evened out. He felt Cameron's grasp on him tighten as he fell deeper into dreamland. A smile on his lips, he found himself plunged into a peaceful sleep too.

***

Across the city, the only lights on in an apartment were the ones hanging over the kitchen island as Grantaire studied a basic daily and weekly schedule for Enjolras. Feuilly and Bahorel said that they'd e-mail him the official daily one every morning once it was out.

As Grantaire studied, he was reminded of something that he had forgotten. Something that had sent a few members of Congress into an uproar when they found out.

Enjolras took every Monday off for the sake of his mental health. All of his life, Enjolras has suffered with depression and anxiety. He had also developed anorexia when he was 18. Since he started his political career, Enjolras had been open and honest about his issues with mental health and used his platform to advocate for it.

During his Senate campaign, then even more so during his presidential campaign and now, his three years as president, Enjolras had faced extreme criticism for taking Monday off, but he paid no mind to it because he knew what was best for him and Grantaire was extremely proud of him for doing that.

As he studied the schedule, Grantaire's mind drifted to how Enjolras had barely changed in the nine years they were apart. He still looked young, even at age 37. Enjolras was still the Apollo incarnate with his tall and lanky form and alabaster skin. Golden curls that were shiny and voluminous that hung over his bright and blazing crystal blue eyes. His fingers were long and bony. A nose that was narrow and slightly turned up and jaw that was clean-shaven and looked like it could cut someone. When Enjolras smiled, it was dazzling and was like a thousand suns, showing his pearly white teeth.

 _Oh, how I long to run my fingers over the smooth skin and feel his hair between my fingers again as my mouth is slotted over Enjolras's full pink lips._ Grantaire quickly shook those thoughts away from his mind and instead returned them to studying the schedule.

Only for that to be interrupted by Thunder jumping up on the table and meowing for attention.

"Alright. Alright." Grantaire put the papers with the schedule aside to pick up the cat and scratch under his chin. "Where's your brother?" Grantaire walked around the apartment searching for Rain, who he eventually found lying in his usual spot on the couch. "There you are." He scratched the other cat behind the ear.

Rain was very much an independent cat whereas Thunder was a cat that loved attention. Thunder needed to be where Grantaire was at all times.

Grantaire looked at his phone and saw that it was half past three in the morning and decided that it was bedtime. But before he went to bed, he made notes on his to-do schedule for the next day. Tomorrow's goal was to check the security around the White House and inform the members of the White House staff that he would be interviewing them. Grantaire had been trained to treat everyone as a suspect until proven otherwise, and that was what he was going to do.

Once his to-do list was done, Grantaire climbed into bed and set his alarm, but sleep did not come right away. Thunder jumped up on the bed and curled up on the pillow next to Grantaire, softly purring. Grantaire smiled and ran his fingers through the pet's fur hoping it would help him drift to sleep.

***

Sunlight was just barely beginning to poke through his blood red curtains when Enjolras opened his eyes. He was still wrapped tightly in Cameron's embrace, who slept soundly next to him. Enjolras leaned his head up a little to see how much longer until his alarm was set to go off. He had 20 minutes. He closed his eyes and pulled Cameron's arms tighter around him to try and let him sleep for the rest of the time, but sleep refused to come.

Enjolras found his mind drifting to Grantaire as his finger traced the outline of his star tattoo. He smiled at the memory of getting it only to quickly shake his head of those memories. He couldn't do this. His mind couldn't replay memories - whether the happiest or the saddest memories - of his relationship with Grantaire. Especially not when he was lying in bed with Cameron.

He felt Cameron breathe deeply next to him. "Love, go back to sleep. I can hear the grooves and gears turning from here."

Enjolras glanced quickly over at him. "I'm sorry."

Cameron opened his eyes, tightening his grip on Enjolras. "What are you thinking about?" When Enjolras didn't say anything, Cameron knew the answer. "Grantaire?"

Enjolras nodded slightly. "And I know I shouldn't be while I'm in bed with you, especially after a night of incredible sex, but I just couldn't help it."

"You loved him, Jules," Cameron said. "Plus, it's obvious that you still care about him. That can't just be wished away. As I've said, I know where you and I stand. I am yours, you are mine. I'm not worried."

"I know," Enjolras replied. "That's not what I was thinking about."

"Then, what?" It dawned on Cameron then. "The secret."

"Yes," Enjolras said. "He can't ever know, Cam. That secret is the only thing keeping him safe."

Cameron brought a hand up to Enjolras's cheek. "I know, but we're the only ones who know, and I'm not going to tell him. He won't ever know, I promise." Enjolras closed his eyes and agreed. "Now that that's settled." Cameron glanced at the clock and saw they still had 10 minutes. He shuffled down Enjolras's body and without warning, took Enjolras's cock in his mouth.

Enjolras moaned deeply as his eyes fell back in his head as he was enveloped in Cameron's warm mouth. His hand fell to Cameron's head, gripping the dark hair.

Cameron's tongue whirled his cock around in his mouth as he sucked. He swiped his tongue over the slit. He could feel Enjolras's fingers pulling at his hair and he smiled around the cock. Enjolras leaned up on his elbows to watch Cameron bob his head on his cock. His cock was entirely in Cameron's mouth. It was a beautiful sight.

"Cam. Your mouth. I love your mouth." Enjolras pulled the hair. The hum Cameron replied with vibrated up Enjolras's body causing him to buck his lips forward. He saw Cameron look up through his lashes and knew what that meant.

Enjolras started to move his hips to fuck Cameron's mouth. As he moved, Cameron didn't show any sign that it was too much. His partner's gag reflex continued to amaze him, so Enjolras took that as a sign to move faster, only for his lover's mouth to keep up.

"Fuck! Your mouth is heavenly, Cam. Shit!" Enjolras said as his stomach started to tighten and he moved his hips faster. "Cam! I'm going to…! I'm going to come!"

Cameron didn't move or even make a sound, just continued to suck on his cock. Enjolras soon tumbled over the edge, cum sliding down Cameron's throat as he swallowed every drop. Cameron didn't pull off until Enjolras was finished. "Fuck, baby boy. That was definitely a wonderful good morning."

Enjolras pulled him down to kiss him, desperate to taste himself on his partner's tongue. When they pulled away, Enjolras pushed Cameron against the bed. "Now, to return the favor."

Enjolras's hand traveled down Cameron's chest until it came into contact with his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke. Cameron bit back a moan.

"Come on, love. Let me hear it!" Enjolras demanded, and he received a moan in reply. "That's it, love. Good boy." He tightened his grip just a little more.

"Faster, love. Please!" Cameron begged.

"Your wish is my command." Enjolras said. He started to move his hand faster and tightened his grip until the sounds from his lover were erratic and disconnected.

"Oh! Yes!" Cameron groaned.

Enjolras felt his cock twitch, signaling release any minute. He leaned down to whisper in Cameron's ear. "Come on, baby."

Cameron whispered Enjolras's name as his cum started to drip all over his chest and Enjolras's hand.

"That's it, love," Enjolras said as he stroked Cameron to completion.

Cameron was breathing heavily when Enjolras pulled his hand away and licked the remnants of cum from it. Cameron yanked Enjolras down in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Only to be interrupted by the sound of a loud, intrusive beeping and buzzing.

"God, I wish that thing wasn't so fucking obnoxious," Cameron groaned into Enjolras's shoulder.

"Sorry, my love," Enjolras replied, leaning over to turn it off. "It's either that or be woken up by the news of the day." He gave Cameron a quick peck before moving to the side of the bed and stood up. He could feel Cameron's eyes watching him. "Stop that or you're going to make me want to cancel whatever meetings I have today in order to spend it with you continuously fucking me into the mattress."

"Would that be so bad?" Cameron asked, innocently.

"Since I'm supposed to be running a country, yes," Enjolras walked over to his closet and stood up on his tiptoes to reach for a towel.

"Then, stop doing shit that is going to make me hard all over again," Cameron replied.

Enjolras turned to glance at him, a seductive, but mischievous look in his eyes. "But you love it. It leaves you with something to think about during the day."

"You are horrible," Cameron glared playfully at him.

"So I've been told." He grabbed a pair of briefs before walking to the bathroom door. He stepped inside and slowly closed the door as he said, "Whatever you do, don't think about the hot, steamy water that is running over my naked body and will leave droplets all over that you could lick off." Enjolras thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "Yeah, just don't think about that."

Enjolras finished closing the door and as he turned the lock, he heard something hit the door and Cameron call, "You're a cruel man!"

"But you love me for it!" Enjolras called back with a laugh before turning his attention to his task at hand.

About 45 minutes later, both of them left his bedroom, flanked by Cody and Jordan. Combeferre came to walk beside him, handing him his official schedule for the day and started to go through what was on the schedule, including a meeting with President LeBlanc.

LeBlanc had received excellent care for his injury that he received in the shooting and would make a full recovery. The bullet had only grazed him, so all he had ended up with were stitches, and then the wound had been bandaged. He was as good as new, so he was allowed to return to duty and would be in negotiations with Enjolras for most of the afternoon after lunch.

Cameron was pulled away by his Chief of Staff, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Enjolras's cheek and to say, "I love you."

The first order of business was a meeting with his cabinet in the West Wing conference room. And then, following that was a meeting that he dreaded.

Meeting with Grantaire to discuss his safety.

He just hoped that Cameron would be able to make it to that one.

***

Grantaire arrived at the White House. He had received word from Javert that Bahorel and Feuilly were already there waiting for his orders. He also mentioned that he had a meeting with Enjolras later about how they were going to proceed in his protection detail.

Grantaire's plan for the morning before the meeting was to meet with Bahorel and Feuilly to see how they could improve security on the grounds and gates. He swiped his access card into the White House and made his way to the location where he was supposed to meet Bahorel and Feuilly.

As he walked up to them, the first question out of his mouth was, "Who's with Enjolras right now?"

"Jordan and Cody," Bahorel replied. "But in about 20 minutes it switches to Adam and Javier."

"None of them will let anything happen to him," Feuilly said.

"Good because until our meeting with the president, we are going to look over the security on the grounds and gates. Our goal for the day is make sure that wherever Enjolras goes, whether it's somewhere on the grounds, in this city, or even across the country or world, that he has the tightest security possible that no one can break it. Is that understood?" Grantaire asked them. Both of them nodded. "Okay. First, we are going to check the blueprints of the building for any secret passageways in case we have to get Enjolras out quickly."

Feuilly led him to the room where the blueprints of the House were kept and they started to look over them, as well as searching for the passageways in the building. But it soon came time for them to meet up in the Oval Office for the meeting about his protection. When they arrived, Enjolras was already there, as was Cameron and Combeferre and a few of Enjolras's aides. Jordan, Cody, Adam, Javier, and Javert were already there, too.

"Okay, so we know why we are all here, " Javert started. "Our president's life is in danger, and that's why I called in a favor from an old acquaintance who runs a personal security agency and hired Grantaire here to be the new head of President Enjolras's security." Grantaire could see that Enjolras was doing whatever he could to avoid looking at him. "He's the best in his field and came highly recommended."

"Now that's too much praise, Javert." Grantaire tried to wield his face to cool down.

"I've read your file, Grantaire. You definitely deserve it," Javert replied. "Moving on, yesterday, I had Joly, Éponine, and Bossuet give Grantaire the lowdown on this investigation. And I hope that over the course of the night, he's come up with a plan of action moving forward." He stepped back to allow Grantaire to continue.

"And your hope would be correct," Grantaire said. "As I looked through the files of the investigation, my theory is that this is someone who doesn't like what Enjolras stands for."

"Which was kind of already narrowed down," Enjolras muttered.

Grantaire to fight to not roll his eyes. "Yes, I know. But I mean someone who doesn't like what he stands for and has a personal vendetta against him for whatever reason."

"What makes you say that?" Cameron questioned.

Grantaire pulled the evidence bags that contained the bullets out from his pocket. "Why else etch letters into bullets? You don't do that unless you want to send a message. A personal message."

"But the bullets have only spelled out his name as of right now," Combeferre said.

"Yes," Grantaire said. "Which is also the clue that Enjolras is the ultimate target, but they are sending a message regardless."

"But for each attempt, why have the perpetrators only gone after other people if Enjolras is the ultimate target?" Combeferre asked.

"To instill fear and to get the point across that no one is safe," Feuilly explained. "We don't know that he purposely went after those people because we haven't been able to figure out the trajectory of the bullets. He could have been aiming for Enjolras, but instead shot those other people."

Bahorel picked up where Feuilly left off. "We have a general direction of where each bullet came from, meaning south, west, east, or north, but other than that, we don't know."

Grantaire stepped forward to speak again, "I've called in a favor from a group of forensic scientists to help us do just that. Dr. Olsen and his team have already started on trying to narrow down the location of the shooter. They'll be setting up shop at HQ tomorrow. So, hopefully, by the next meeting, that little issue will be cleared up." Grantaire made eye contact with everyone in the room, except Enjolras. "Right now, we can at least determine that no one is safe. No one. Especially those closest to Enjolras and obviously, Enjolras himself." Cameron moved closer to Enjolras by placing a hand on his shoulder. Enjolras brought his hand up to lace their fingers together. "So, my goal for today, and I've already talked this over with Feuilly and Bahorel, is to check all the security on the ground and around the House. Making sure it's tight and that people, including the tour guides, know what to do in the case of an emergency. Like if the need arise where we have to get Enjolras out of the House as soon as possible. And as much as I trust Musichetta's cooking, a taste tester might be a good idea to hire."

"I'll look into that," Javert replied.

"That's really all I have for today. Hopefully, soon I'll have more." Then he was reminded of something else that he had on his to-do list. "One more thing," Grantaire started. "In the coming days, I plan on interviewing all the people with any connection to Enjolras. Whether it be personal or work related."

"No. That's not happening," Enjolras demanded. After spending the majority of the meeting not meeting each other's eyes, they finally did. Grantaire could see bright defiant fire in his ex-boyfriend's eyes. "Interviews like that have already been done. I'm sure the notes from them are in the files."

"I know," Grantaire said. "I've read them, but I would like to conduct my own interviews to see for myself that everyone is trustworthy."

"Is Cameron included in that?" Enjolras asked.

"I said personal connection, so what do you think?" Grantaire questioned.

Enjolras clenched his teeth. "If I tell you that Cameron is not a threat, will that be enough."

"No," Grantaire said. "Because as I said, I need to see it for myself."

Enjolras opened his mouth, but Cameron squeezed his hand. "Love, it's fine. He's just doing it for your safety."

"No. It's not okay." Enjolras glanced up at Cameron. Before turning to the rest of the room and dismissing them all, including Cameron. Needing to talk with Grantaire in private. Once everyone was gone, Enjolras turned to Grantaire with a glare. "My word should be enough on the people who are trustworthy."

"Honestly, Enjolras, I'm not going to ask him to divulge all your secrets," Grantaire said, exasperated. "Just a few questions about what he has seen at the events where a shooting has taken place, that is it." Enjolras didn't say anything, so Grantaire continued, "In case you've forgotten, I've been trained for this. That means that I have to treat everyone as a suspect until I've ruled them out. That doesn't just include Cameron, but also Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Musichetta, and all the rest. People that I know would never hurt you. I'm here to protect you, Enjolras, and I will do that to the best of my ability. That is my job. That is what Javert hired me to do. You don't like it that I'm here, that's fine! I don't fucking care, but I will do what I have to do to find this person. That includes interviewing Cameron."

Enjolras's glare was like ice, but he didn't say another word, he just agreed with a quick incline of his head. Grantaire turned to walk out of the room without looking back. In the hallway, his eyes met Cameron's before he continued his walk. Feuilly and Bahorel followed after him. Javert left to brief Bossuet, Joly, and Éponine on what had happened at the meeting. Cameron asked Javier and Adam to wait outside, so he could talk to Enjolras for a minute.

Entering the room again, the first thing Cameron saw was Enjolras, sitting at his desk. He was reading a document, a highlighter in his hand.

"Love, are you okay?" Cameron asked, but he was met with silence. "It's not that big of a deal, Enjolras. It's just an interview. It'll be over before it even starts. He just wants to keep you safe, that's all."

"Cameron!" Enjolras snapped. Setting the document on the desk, obviously frustrated. "I don't want to talk about it."

Cameron held his hands up in surrender. "Okay."

Enjolras closed his eyes to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"I get it, Enjolras, I do," Cameron replied, his arms crossed. "But please, don't take it out on me."

"I know. I'm sorry." Enjolras checked his watch and swore. "Look, I have another meeting, can we talk about this later? I'll set aside my lunch, so it's just us."

Cameron shook his head. "I'm busy during your lunch hour. I'm having Cosette’s help in planning the state dinner for LeBlanc." Cameron stopped for a second before shrugging and continuing, "Besides, there's nothing to talk about. You got angry like a petulant child who didn't get his way. All because of a stupid interivew that he needs to conduct in order to keep you safe. That's it. And I agreed because your safety is everything to me! Enjolras, you don't want him here, and I don't blame you for that, but he's here to do a job. A job that you can't fight him on every step of the way. Would you like it if someone did that to you?"

"No." Enjolras had the decency to look ashamed.

Cameron walked to him and cupped his face. "That's what I thought. So, be a big boy, suck it up, and deal with it."

Enjolras smiled up at Cameron, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I love that you aren't afraid to call me out on my shit."

"Someone has to," Cameron said.

"I love you," Enjolras said.

"You better." Cameron gave him a quick peck. "Now, if you don't get going, you're going to be late."

Enjolras grabbed the documents he was looking at before quickly making his way out of the office, flanked by Javier and Adam as he made his way to the conference room.

***

In the meantime, Grantaire, Feuilly, and Bahorel had started to check the security on the ground. They checked the security camera angles and decided to have more cameras added. He made sure that the people working in the booths near the gates knew what they had to do and wouldn't be fooled by someone with a fake ID/access card. Grantaire was satisfied by how many officers there were walking the lengths of the roof of the White House.

As they continued their mission outside, Grantaire looked up and noticed Enjolras watching them from a window. Once he was caught, he backed away. Grantaire felt his heart twist. He had known Enjolras wasn't going to like that he was there, but he hadn't been expecting the standoffish reactions. But hopefully, Enjolras would soon wake up and realize that he wasn't playing a game. This was Enjolras's life at stake.

Of course, it didn't help the agony his heart would go through whenever he would see Cameron and Enjolras together. Grantaire wanted to catch the person behind this as soon as possible so that he could go back to living his life and not have his heart break every single day because the person that he wanted more than anything was happy with someone else.

From the gates, they moved inside the House by reviewing the cameras in the rooms that Enjolras spent most of his time. The security inside Grantaire was satisfied with immediately. Then, they worked on creating detours and scenarios when changing cars in the motorcade would be necessary. As well as making sure that Air Force One and Marine One were completely safe.

After a very productive day, Grantaire decided that he was going to start conducting the interviews two days later since the next day was going to be busy with preparations for the state dinner that evening. Grantaire was walking down the halls, going to get the lunch that Musichetta had prepared for him when he was stopped by a certain long red headed poet.

"Nicolas Grantaire!" Jehan cried from behind him.

Grantaire turned around in time to catch his friend in his arms as Jehan attacked him in a hug.

"Hello, Jehan." Grantaire smiled. "How are you?"

"Better now that the whole gang's together again," Jehan said.

Grantaire's heart pinched. He forced a smile. "But we aren't, Jehan. I'm here to protect Enjolras, and then when we find the person trying to kill him, I'll have to say goodbye again."

Jehan's smile turned into a frown. "But you don't have to."

"Yes, I will," Grantaire said.

Jehan looked at his friend with sharp eyes as he read him. His smile was faint when he found what he was looking for. "It's because he's with Cameron, isn't it? You're still in love with him."

Grantaire avoided looking at his friend. Terrified at how Jehan could still read him after all these years. He could tell the day before that Joly, Bossuet, and Éponine had suspected the same thing, but he had been thankful that they hadn't said anything, so instead he went for the answer that was less revealing. "No, it's because my contract will be up and it will be time for me to move on to my next job."

Jehan smiled, sadly. It was clear that his friend was lying, but he didn't push. "Okay."

"What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you weren't part of his staff." Grantaire inquired.

"I'm not," Jehan said. "I'm here to visit."

Grantaire saw that he was blushing, but didn't know why. He started to walk toward the kitchen again. Jehan followed after his friend.

***

The rest of the day went quick as did the next day, and the next thing, Grantaire knew he was walking to the Oval Office to tell Enjolras that it was time for the state dinner. He walked in right as Cameron was straightening Enjolras's bow tie and pressing a kiss to his nose causing Enjolras to laugh. Grantaire turned away from the intimate moment.

"It's time to go, Mr. President," Grantaire said.

Enjolras pulled his gaze away from Cameron to look at Grantaire. He only nodded his head. He reached down for Cameron's hand and laced their fingers together. Javier and Adam took up to the front as Enjolras made his way out of the office with Cameron at his side, followed by Combeferre. Then, Grantaire and Feuilly took up the rear.

Combeferre held Enjolras's speech in his hands, helping his friend go over his talking points as they walked down to the North Portico where Enjolras would be greeting President LeBlanc. Cameron wrapped an arm around Enjolras's waist. The president lost his trail of thought and turned his head to lean over to kiss him before turning his attention back to the speech. But Cameron's hand stayed wrapped around his waist.

Grantaire felt as if a dagger had been plunged into his heart and twisted painfully as he watched the display of affection between Enjolras and Cameron. He tried his best to force it away and remain stoic, especially with Feuilly beside him, but that was easier said and done.

He knew that he had no claim on Enjolras anymore since it had been almost a decade since their breakup, but did Enjolras really have to plunge the dagger even deeper into his heart by being so callous in showing his affection for the new man in his life, especially when Grantaire was right there? Had nine years really meant that little to him that he felt the need to do that? But of course, that was probably the whole reason for it. Showing Grantaire that he had moved on.

Grantaire did his best to calm himself and put on a good show, and not let on that his heart was breaking again as a small pool of jealousy bubbled inside of him.

They made it to the North Portico and Enjolras greeted LeBlanc, introducing him to Cameron. Grantaire noticed Feuilly say into the communication device on his wrist that the French president had arrived and that they were greeting him. The doors opened and as they made their way in, Grantaire braced himself for the next few hours with a few deep breaths.

 _It's going to be a long night._ Grantaire thought as he followed the group inside.

***

Grantaire stood to the side as the state dinner commenced. Enjolras sat at the head of the table with Cameron on one side and the French president on the other. It had been a long evening already with photo ops, receiving lines, introductions, cocktails and hors d'oeuvres, more introductions, and more receiving lines until finally it was time to move to the State Dining Room.

Before the four course meal was served, Enjolras and LeBlanc each gave a speech about the relations of their respective countries. As the meal was served, Grantaire made his way around the room, looking for anyone that was acting suspicious, but so far nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

That was to be expected, however, because one of the things that Grantaire had discovered as he studied the case was that all the attempts had been random. The first was at a parade Enjolras had been part of. The second had been at Marius's birthday party. During the third, Enjolras and Cameron had just been walking the grounds of the White House. And the fourth and most recent was when he had been greeting the French president. The only thing that connected them all were the bullets. It kept them on their toes because no one ever knew what event the assassin would strike next at.

Grantaire finished making his rounds before moving back to his spot against the wall.

The mingling between the table continued until it was time to move to the East Room for some entertainment in the form of an orchestra and dancing.

Grantaire once again stood to the side, listening to the music, watching for any suspicious activity. But his attention was taken away from the room when he looked to the side and noticed Cameron standing next to him, with a glass of scotch in his hand.

Keeping his eyes forward, Grantaire said, "Can I help you?"

Cameron took a sip from his drink. "No. I just wanted to say hello to you since I haven't been able to all night."

"Why?" Grantaire asked.

"Because I want to be friends, Grantaire," Cameron said. "You being Enjolras's ex doesn't change that."

Grantaire finally glanced at Cameron. "Well, I'm not here to make friends."

"Right." Cameron took a quick sip of his drink. "Not here to make friends at all? Or just not with _me_?"

"At all."

"I find that hard to believe." Cameron scoffed.

"Why do you care?" Grantaire turned to look at him. "Worried that I'm going to steal your precious Enjolras?"

Cameron scoffed again, taking another sip. "Wow. I didn't think that card would come out so soon."

"What card?" Grantaire asked, confused.

"The card of where you are still in love with him." Cameron's tone was serious, but calm. No hint of jealousy or worry.

Grantaire turned to look back over the room. Feeling uneasy that if Enjolras's boyfriend could see it, could Enjolras? "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Of course not." Cameron shifted closer to Grantaire, immediately causing the hairs on Grantaire's arms and the back of his neck to stand up. "Look, Grantaire, I don't care what you feel for him. I know that I love him, but I'm not going to lay any sort of claim to his heart when his heart is his own. I realize that these last few days my actions might have given you that impression." Grantaire looked at him with a confused expression. Cameron sighed. "What I'm trying to say, Grantaire, is that I'm not playing a game. I just wanted to let you know that. And most of all, we both want him safe. His safety is everything to me, and I'm positive it's everything to you. Just promise me that you'll protect him."

Grantaire took a chance and gazed up into Cameron's brown eyes. He saw something that he was sure was mirrored in his, worry for the man that they both loved. Without evening thinking about it, Grantaire whispered his next words, as if they were as precious as a secret, and in a way, they were. "I promise. Nothing is going to happen to him. Not on my watch."

They continued to read each other until Cameron pulled his attention back to the room and nodded in Enjolras's direction. Both of them realized that they had reached an understanding. "I better get back. I guess I'll see you whenever it's time for my interview."

"Of course," Grantaire said. "I have to make a round around the room again, anyway."

Grantaire made his round around the room, unable to get his conversation with Cameron out of his head.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cameron pull Enjolras out onto the dance floor for a slow dance. Something that he had never been able to do, at least not in public. Cameron wrapped his arms around Enjolras's waist with Enjolras placing his arms around his neck. Cameron gave him a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled away, Enjolras placed his head on his shoulder as they danced.

Grantaire forced himself to turn away because he could see the love between them and knew that no matter how much he still loved Enjolras, he couldn't come in between that. A fact that tore at his heart.

***

Soon the dinner was over and the guests began to take their leave. Enjolras walked LeBlanc out to the North Portico where his car was waiting as they chatted a little bit more. The conversation finally wrapped up and LeBlanc got in the car that would take him back to Blair House for the night before heading back to France the next morning.

Enjolras walked back into the White House on Cameron's arm with Grantaire following after him. When they arrived at his bedroom, Cameron went inside to get ready for bed with a quick goodnight to Grantaire.

"Javier will be the one standing guard outside," Grantaire said.

"Thank you," Enjolras said, but the words sounded forced. "Have a goodnight, Grantaire."

"Goodnight, Mr. President." Grantaire turned around to wait for Javier to relieve him for the night.

Enjolras stepped inside. Cameron was stripped down to his boxers and was currently brushing his teeth.

Enjolras took his tux jacket and bow tie off before walking into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around his waist. "What were you talking to Grantaire about?"

"When?" Cameron stopped his movements.

"Before you pulled me onto the dance floor. I saw you talking to him. What were you talking about?" Enjolras inquired.

Cameron quickly spit into the sink to finish brushing. "Not much. I just told him that I would appreciate it if he and I could be friends." Behind him, he felt Enjolras stiffen as he wiped his mouth clean. He turned in Enjolras's arms. "You think that's weird, don't you?"

"No, I don't," Enjolras said. "I would love it if the man of my past and the man who has my heart now could be friends. I'm just worried."

"About what?" Cameron asked.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Cameron's neck. "The secret. I know Grantaire. He's always been good at reading people. Probably more so now with his training. The point is if he picks up on the fact that I'm - or we, in this case - are keeping something from him, he'll pursue it until he finds out what it is. And I can't have that."

"Then, we don't let him pick up on it." Cameron cupped the side of his face. "Sweetheart, I told you the other morning, but I'll say it again. Grantaire is never going to know, okay?" Enjolras closed his eyes, took a deep break, and nodded. "Now, I need to ask you something. Do you feel pulled to him? I'm not mad if you are because again I know where we stand. I wouldn't have this ring on my finger if I didn't, but I'm just curious." Cameron pulled Enjolras into their bedroom. He started to unbutton Enjolras's shirt.

Enjolras paused Cameron's movements, shyly admitting, "Maybe just a little bit. I mean, I'm not attracted to him enough to give up what we have. And even if I was, _you_ are the one that I want to be with."

Cameron smiled before pressing a chaste kiss against Enjolras's lips. "I'd hoped you'd say that."

Enjolras finished undressing down to his briefs and went to brush his own teeth.

Cameron went to sit at the foot of the bed to patiently wait for Enjolras, but as he waited for him, he thought back to his conversation with Grantaire. How he had felt something between them that wasn't just understanding, but something else. Something he couldn't name because he didn't know what it was. What he did know was that it had caused his heart to feel light and warm, something that it hadn't done since he began his relationship with Enjolras.

He was pulled out of his thoughts of dark curls and green eyes when he felt Enjolras slide into his lap as his mouth started to kiss down his neck.

"What has made you so distracted tonight, my love?" Enjolras asked.

"Nothing." Cameron shook any remaining thoughts of Grantaire from his head to put all the attention on his lover. "Just thoughts of you, my dear."

"You are such a sap," Enjolras said.

Cameron placed his hands on Enjolras's waist. "Well, of course. I love you."

Enjolras blushed red before slotting their mouths together. When he pulled away, he started to kiss Cameron's jaw, and asked. "What do you want, lover?"

Cameron wrapped his arms around Enjolras's waist, pulling him flush against him, and allowing him to feel his erection underneath his boxers. Enjolras moaned, softly. "Fuck me, please."

"Anything for my Cam." Enjolras kissed him again, but this kiss was deep and filthy.

Cameron fell back against the bed causing Enjolras to laugh when he pulled away. He straddled Cameron's waist and his fingers started to caress his body. Cameron arched up into his fingers with a sigh and his eyes closed. Enjolras leaned down and started to kiss down his chest.

Cameron moaned. "Oh, yes, love…"

Enjolras smiled against his chest. His mouth continued its movements as his right hand caressed his body as it moved south. It went under the waistband of his lover's boxers and started to stroke his cock.

"Fuck," Cameron said. Enjolras brought his mouth back up to Cameron's.

"Have I ever told you that I adore how responsive you are to my touch?" Enjolras questioned. "Because I do. I really, really adore it."

Cameron cupped the back of Enjolras's neck and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss. Enjolras tightened his grip on his cock. Cameron sighed into Enjolras's mouth. "More."

"In a moment, my precious." Enjolras kissed his cheek. "But first, how close to the brink can I get you?"

Enjolras slithered down Cameron's body, pulling his hand from inside his boxers. He looked up at his lover through his lashes as his fingers grasped the waistband and pulled down, allowing his cock to spring free. Enjolras pulled the boxers all the way off. His hand wrapped around the cock before he took it into his mouth.

"God, baby!" Cameron threw his head back. His fingers tangled in Enjolras's curls.

Enjolras smiled around the cock as he started to bob his head as he sucked. He always loved the leathery taste of Cameron in his mouth. Sucking Cameron off wasn't something that he did often because he was usually - and preferred to be - the bottom, but on occasion he would top and he took immense pleasure in it when he would.

He pulled up so that he was sucking on just the tip. He swirled it around his mouth before he moved his mouth down Cameron's cock again. Enjolras hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder when he heard Cameron's strung out words.

"Enjolras, please!" Cameron begged.

Enjolras ignored the plea and continued his movements until Cameron's sweet tasting cum slid down his throat. He swallowed all of it before pulling off and moved back up Cameron's body. "How was that, my sweet?"

"Wonderful," Cameron said. "But now, I want - no, I need you to put your cock inside of me and fuck me until I forget my own name."

Enjolras cupped his lover's face and gave him a quick kiss. "I think that can be arranged."

Enjolras rolled over to the side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube. "Important question though, first." He held up a condom. "Condom or no condom?"

Cameron gave him an unimpressed look. "As if you have to ask."

Enjolras threw the condom to the floor. "No condom it is."

Cameron smirked with a slight nod. Enjolras moved to sit in between his legs. He opened the bottle and squeezed some on his fingers. Enjolras pressed his finger against Cameron's entrance. His lover shivered and bit his lip, so Enjolras took that as the okay to press his finger inside. Enjolras moved the finger around, mesmerized by the look of pleasure on Cameron's face and sounds coming from him. Enjolras grinned widely as he entered a second finger alongside the first. Cameron gasped as his muscle was stretched even more.

"Shit, baby! More!"

Enjolras scissored his fingers as he moved them deeper inside of Cameron. He knew when his fingers started massaging his prostate because his lover let out a sharp moan. Enjolras pulled his fingers out and entered a third. Cameron's grip in the sheets was tight enough that his knuckles were white.

"Are you ready for my cock, darling?" Enjolras whispered into his ear.

"Yes!" Cameron shouted.

Enjolras kissed his cheek and pulled out his fingers. He placed his hands on Cameron's hips and lined himself up. He slowly started to push inside of Cameron. He watched his lover's face go from anticipation to pleasure in just microseconds.

"Fuck, baby, yes." Cameron braced his feet against the bed.

Enjolras kept sliding inside of Cameron, stretching his muscle until he was fully sheathed. Once he was, he wiggled around a little. A sigh escaped Cameron. "How does that feel, darling?"

"So good." Cameron bit his lips, eyes closed. "You need to move though."

"As you wish." Enjolras started to slowly move his hips. Smooth and gentle. He placed his hands next to Cameron's head and leaned down to give him a deep passionate kiss, feeling his partner wrap his legs around his waist. Gradually, he started to pick up his pace as Cameron's moans and sighs became more needy and wanton.

"More, baby, please. Fuck me!" Cameron pleaded.

Much like what Cameron did with him, Enjolras paused for a moment before snapping his hips and driving deep inside of his lover causing a scream to erupt.

"Did you like that?" Enjolras questioned.

Cameron nodded. Enjolras could feel that he was coming apart under his fingers. "Yes. Please, do it again."

Enjolras repeated the movement over and over again, giving his lover what he wanted until he paused. "Tell me what you want?" He demanded.

"I told you. Fuck me until I forget my name." Cameron told his lover.

Enjolras didn't hold back. He placed his hands on his hips and did exactly what his lover wanted. Moving inside of Cameron over and over again with thrusts that were hard, fast, and deep. He could swear that the bed had moved an inch or so due to the power of his thrusts. Cameron couldn't even get a word out that wasn't a curse, a yes, or a more. Enjolras shifted the angle just a little, and that seemed to send Cameron over the edge since he let out a cry of his name.

"Right there, love! Fuck me, there!" Cameron cried.

Enjolras did his best to hit that spot every two or three thrusts and it seemed to do the trick because within seconds, Cameron cried that he was going to come and reached for his cock to stroke it. Enjolras continued his movements as he watched his beloved hurtle closer to the edge. And just a few more seconds went by until cum was splattered all over their chests and Cameron's hand with a cry of Enjolras's name.

Sweat covered their bodies as Enjolras rocked gently into Cameron until he came with his own cry and entered into Cameron. Once he made sure that he was entirely spent inside his lover, Enjolras pulled out and rolled to the side. When they had caught their breath, Cameron leaned over and pulled Enjolras in for another deep, open-mouthed, passionate kiss. Then, he moved to lay next to Enjolras, tangling their fingers together.

"Can I just ask why I don't have you fuck me more because damn baby, that was heaven." Cameron commented.

"Because you love sending me into oblivion, that's why." Enjolras countered.

Cameron awed, "Oh, yeah. Well, from now on, I think that at least once or twice a week, I want you to fuck me because I want to relive an experience like that as often as I can."

"That's a deal." Enjolras kissed him again before getting off the bed to grab something to clean them up.

Once they were clean, they cuddled up under the covers. Cameron's head lay on Enjolras's chest. Enjolras's hand ran up and down his arm and back until he was relaxed enough that he fell asleep with a kiss pressed to the top of Cameron's head.

Cameron, on the other hand, was fighting sleep because something told him that if he slept, it wouldn't just be Enjolras that made his way into his dreams. There would be green mistrustful eyes and dark unruly hair appearing too. But as he listened to Enjolras's even breathing and as his heartbeat synced up with Enjolras's, sleep pulled him under before he could stop it.

***

Grantaire unlocked his apartment and stepped inside. He shut the door and undid his tie. He turned the light on and his two cats came running to see him. He bent down to scratch them behind their eyes. Grantaire moved into the kitchen in order to feed them.

Once the cats were fed, Grantaire walked into the living room with a mug of tea. His sketchbook taunted him as it sat on the coffee table. It hadn't moved from that spot in months, and he didn't know what compelled him to lean forward and grab it along with his pencils. He turned it to a clean page and started to draw a moment from the dinner that hadn't left his thoughts all night. The look on Cameron's face after he had promised him that nothing would happen to Enjolras. It was a look of sincerity and trust.

In just those few short moments with Cameron, as they looked in each other's eyes, understanding passing between them, something had made his stomach tighten in knots and palms start to sweat. At first, he told himself it was just annoyance. But now, he wasn't so sure. Why would annoyance give his stomach butterflies?

It was something else. Something foreign to Grantaire. Something that scared him. Something that he wouldn't - couldn't ever voice out loud. Something that urged him to do this job quickly, so that he could get away from not just Enjolras, but now also Cameron.

***

The next morning, Grantaire arrived at the headquarters. Before he had gone to the bed the night before, Dr. Olsen had called him to tell that they knew the location of where the sniper had shot from during the first shooting and now, they were meeting to discuss it. Grantaire swiped his access card over the pad and was let into the room where the scientist was waiting for him.

"Agent Grantaire," Dr. Olsen said, "thank you so much for coming in this morning."

"You said last night that it was urgent, so shall we get started?" Grantaire asked.

Dr. Olsen led him in the direction of where the other scientists on the project were.

"So," Dr. Olsen started, "under your strict instructions, we started with the first shooting, which was the parade. What I had my scientist do was create a 3-D model of the city on that day with the floats and everything. I had also called the doctors and asked them to send over the medical reports for the shooting victims."

Grantaire followed his every word. "Alright, so what did you find out?"

"We read the report to find out where and at what angle the bullet entered the first victim." Dr. Olsen had a scientist pull up the 3-D model on a screen. He pointed at the first victim. "Now, this victim was standing about 10 feet away from where the president's float was and she was a civilian. The bullet entered just below her rib cage at a 50 degree angle coming from north east, and then left through her lower back. Missing all vital organs, but she still lost a lot of blood." Dr. Olsen had his scientists play the simulation of when the victim was hit. "Once we knew the angle and the direction, I had them narrow down all the buildings that were north east." He used a special marker to draw a circle around the buildings on the board. "And the only building that could have allowed for the angle the bullet went in is this one. It's abandoned." Dr. Olsen circled the building. "Once I had this information, I called the FBI and they went through the building with a fine tooth comb and found these." He handed Grantaire an evidence bag.

"Shell casings." Grantaire looked at the bag before putting it in his pocket.

"We ran the same test for the second victim from the same shooting, and the shot came from the same building," Dr. Olsen said.

"Was the FBI able to pull any prints or DNA from the building?" Grantaire asked.

"No," Dr Olsen said. "I have my team already working on the second shooting. I'll call you when we've come up with something."

"Thank you." Grantaire left the office and headed to the area where Éponine, Joly, and Bossuet were.

"Anything?" Joly asked when Grantaire walked in.

Grantaire pulled out the bag containing the shell casings. "We have the location from the first shooting. I'm going to head over there and see if I can spot where the sniper was standing to see if he had a clear shot at Enjolras or if my theory that no one is safe and he's doing this to instil fear in the public before he gets to Enjolras." Grantaire pulled a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket, handing it to Éponine. "In the meantime, send this to Combeferre, so that he can tell the members of Enjolras's staff when their interview with me is."

"Um...about these interviews. Does that include us?" Joly asked.

"No," Grantaire replied. "Just the people in the White House, who have access to Enjolras."

"Why is Cameron first?" Éponine asked.

"So that I can get his interview done and over with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have about two hours to check out the building before Cameron's interview." Grantaire left the office once again.

***

Two hours later, Grantaire was walking to the conference room in the West Wing. His visit to the abandoned building was a success in discovering that the sniper didn't have a clear shot at Enjolras. So far, Grantaire's theory was correct that the first one was about instilling fear, and then as the shootings have gone on, they've just gotten closer to Enjolras.

As he approached, he saw that Cameron was already waiting outside the room with Enjolras. Grantaire's heart started to beat rapidly whether that was from seeing Enjolras in his glasses that made him look dorky and sexy at the same time or from seeing Cameron after the odd interlude at the state dinner, he wasn't sure. He decided to go with the former rather than the latter.

"I am interviewing just Cameron, right?" Grantaire questioned.

"Yes. He's just being dumb." Cameron gestured his head to Enjolras, who turned to glare at him. Grantaire had to suppress a chuckle.

"I'm not." Enjolras turned back to face Grantaire. "I'm here to see how long this will take."

"Cameron's interview or all of them?" Grantaire asked.

"All of them," Enjolras replied.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "A while. Why do you want to know?"

"So I know when to send Musichetta up with lunch for you," Enjolras said. Grantaire and Cameron looked at each other, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Love, are you okay?" Cameron reached forward to press his hand to Enjolras's forehead, checking for a fever.

Enjolras dodged his hand. "I'm fine." Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You told me to suck it up that Grantaire is here, so that's what I'm doing, while also extending a truce in the form of food. Something I know Grantaire can't refuse."

Finding out that Cameron had defended him against Enjolras, really didn't help Grantaire's already rapidly beating heart. He shook himself of his shock in order to answer Enjolras's question. "Well, one thing that definitely hasn't changed in the last nine years is how much I love food, so I'll take the food and the truce." Grantaire quickly glanced at the schedule, refusing to look at the small smile that appeared on Enjolras's face. "Um...the first round is scheduled to be done around 1:30 P.M. to allow for a half hour lunch break. You can have her send it up then."

"Good. I'll tell her," Enjolras replied. He turned to look at Cameron. "I'll see you later. Love you." He gave Cameron a quick kiss before heading off to do his own work.

Cameron and Grantaire just stared after him. Grantaire couldn't help, but ask, "Who was that? Because that was definitely not the Enjolras I've seen these last three days."

"I'm not sure," Cameron answered, "but I'll take it because I'd rather have him in a good mood over you being here than in a sour one."

Still watching Enjolras's retreating form, Grantaire asked, "How do you deal with him?"

Cameron pulled his gaze from Enjolras to look at Grantaire, shrugging. "I don't "deal" with him. I just love him and that seems to do the trick. Enjolras is a complicated person, but I wouldn't have him any other way. If my suspicions are correct, you wouldn't either."

Grantaire froze where he was standing before shaking it off. "As I said last night, I don't know what you're talking about. Shall we get this over with?" Grantaire opened the door and allowed Cameron to go in first. He closed the door and took a deep breath before turning around. "Go ahead and sit down. This shouldn't take long." Grantaire sat down after Cameron. He opened the folder that contained his notebook and a pen. "So, Cameron, during the first shooting, where were you located."

"Um…" Cameron thought about it for a few moments. "I was standing next to Enjolras on the float for the president's and their significant others. I remember smiling and waving at the crowd. Everyone was having a good time until we heard the screams and the Secret Service and police came to get those of us on the float to safety. After that, I just remember chaos. Everyone was running and screaming, trying to get to safety. No one really knew what had happened until we were back here."

"And the second?" Grantaire asked as he finished writing Cameron's statement down.

"Um... I wasn't able to be at Marius's birthday party," Cameron said. "I was in the UK on Enjolras's behalf for a meeting with the Queen. I was sleeping when Javier woke me up to tell me what happened. I quickly finished what I was sent to do there before catching a plane back to D.C."

Grantaire wrote it down. "We'll just keep going through them one by one, so the third?"

"Enjolras and I were just on an afternoon stroll through the gardens when the shots came," Cameron told him. "Cody and Adam pulled us behind a bush before telling us to crawl to the House. This is the closest they've gotten to actually getting him, but instead the sniper got his bodyguards again." Cameron paused, then explained where he was for the fourth. "As for the fourth, I was in Texas for my family's reunion. I didn't want to be, but Enjolras insisted that I go. When I saw the news report about the shooting, I didn't even go to the reunion and just hopped on the next flight to D.C. to make sure that Enjolras was okay."

"Okay." Grantaire finished writing the information down. "Have you seen anything suspicious of anyone who works here? Or anyone suspicious, in general?"

"No," Cameron said. "All of Enjolras's staff adores him - well, I think it's more of a terrified adoration because Enjolras can be terrifying when he wants to be. Before we even moved in here after the election, Enjolras vetted all his employees himself and there's been no issues with any of them."

Grantaire glanced up at Cameron. "Now, in your opinion, why do you think someone is trying to kill him?"

"Well," Cameron started. "I think it's someone with a personal vendetta against him, just like you. I don't think it has anything to do with his politics. Who knows why, but that's my guess."

"Do you have an idea of who it could be?" Grantaire asked him.

Cameron had to fight to keep his face neutral because his suspicion was that this plot was somehow connected to the secret that Enjolras was desperate to keep from Grantaire. "No. I have no idea."

Grantaire caught something flicker in Cameron's brown eyes. A flicker that told him that Cameron knew more than he was letting on. "Are you sure? Cameron, if there's something that you think I should know, you need to tell me. Now."

Cameron shook his head and said, forceful, "There's nothing, I promise." Enjolras had been correct in saying that when Grantaire caught the scent of a secret, he didn't let it go. But thankfully, Grantaire seemed that he was willing to let it go...for now. But Cameron was definitely not looking forward to telling Enjolras that he almost let the secret slip.

"Okay," Grantaire said. "I just have a few more questions."

Grantaire finished questioning Cameron, allowing him to leave and leaving him at a crossroad with his heart and brain now conflicting with each other. Something told him that Cameron was hiding something, which told his brain not to trust him. But based on what Cameron had told him and what he had seen for himself, he would never let anything bad ever happen to Enjolras, that's what his heart had told him. Of course, it didn't help that being around Cameron made his own heart go haywire, in much the same way being around Enjolras did.

 _What am I going to do?_ Grantaire thought taking a few calming breaths to try and calm his fast beating heart.

***

Cameron made his way to the Oval Office where Enjolras said he would be, but he stopped to calm his breathing. Enjolras was going to kill him. Absolutely murder him. He was absolutely positive that Grantaire knew that there was something he wasn't telling him. But it wasn't his secret to tell. It was Enjolras's, but his partner was never going to reveal his deepest and longest-kept secret. His heart beating a million miles a minute once Grantaire had walked up to them hadn't helped matters, either.

He didn't understand it. He loved Enjolras. He was _in love_ with Enjolras. Always would be. Cameron only wanted to be with Enjolras, not Grantaire. He couldn't afford to develop feelings for his partner's ex-boyfriend. Not when it was obvious that Grantaire still loved Enjolras.

 _This is such a mess._ Cameron thought, closing his eyes to settle his heart.

After an hour of avoiding his partner, Cameron walked into the Oval Office. He saw Enjolras leaning back in the chair with his feet up on the desk, his glasses askew on his face as he read the document in his lap. Cameron knocked on the door to get his partner's attention. Enjolras noticed immediately that he looked nervous.

"Love, what's wrong?" Enjolras asked, setting down his papers. Cameron took his steps inside the room hesitantly and took a seat on the couch, avoiding eye contact with his partner. "Love, what is it?"

"I think I might have let it slip during my interview with Grantaire that there's a secret I'm keeping." Cameron continued to avoid looking at Enjolras. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to. He just asked me if I had any inkling of who could be behind the plot to kill you, and I guess something in my eyes told him that I knew more than what I was telling him because he kept pressing me for an answer, but I wouldn't give it." Cameron finally glanced up at Enjolras. "Baby, please believe me."

Seeing that his partner was obviously distraught over betraying his trust, Enjolras kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands. "Oh, my love. I'm not angry. I know you didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry," Cameron cried.

"I know. It's okay." Enjolras kissed his hands. "Look at me. I'll talk to him. I'll convince him there's no secret, okay? Everything's going to be fine."

Cameron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he leaned forward to kiss his partner. "Thank you."

Enjolras smiled before standing up and going to sit back at his desk. "Other than that slip up. How did your interview go?"

***

The next Monday, Grantaire went searching for Enjolras in order to talk to him about whatever secret it was that Cameron was apparently keeping. He wanted to trust Cameron, especially when the dark haired, brown eyed man did things to his heart and made him feel things that he hadn't felt since Enjolras. But if he was keeping a secret vital to keeping Enjolras alive and was keeping it from him, he couldn't trust him. Which was why he was searching for Enjolras. He trusted Enjolras, and his charge swore up and down that his partner was trustworthy, so he wanted to see if Enjolras doubted Cameron at all. But when he couldn't find Enjolras in the Oval Office or anywhere in the West Wing, he went down to the kitchen to see if Musichetta had seen him.

"Have you checked his bedroom? It's Monday, R. His day off." Musichetta turned to him from where she was stirring a pot at the stove.

"Right." Grantaire left the kitchen and made his way up to the Residency where Enjolras's bedroom was.

When he arrived, Grantaire knocked on the door.

"Come in," Enjolras called.

Grantaire entered the room and was shocked by what he found. Enjolras dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, standing behind an ironing board with an iron in his hand as he ironed a shirt. He looked around the room and found his closet open, an empty clothes basket, and laundry lying on the bed.

Enjolras looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

Grantaire shook his head. "I...just...it's my shift, so…"

"I know." Enjolras looked back down at the task in hand to make sure that he didn't iron his hand.

Grantaire took a seat at the desk in the room. "What are you doing?"

"Ironing. What does it look like I'm doing?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. "I can see that. I'm asking why. Don't you have people who can do that?"

Enjolras set the iron down and picked up the shirt before grabbing a hanger to hang it in the closet. "Yes, I do. But doing it myself helps me to remember that just because I'm president, I'm still just a person. That when these four years are up, if I'm not re-elected, I'll go back to being just a citizen again. It helps keep me grounded," he admitted. "It's also calming for my brain with my issues."

Grantaire nodded. "I understand that. It's the same as what drawing does for me."

Enjolras quickly glanced at him before going back to work. "I'm serious, Grantaire, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about Cameron's interview." Grantaire sat forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"What about it?" Enjolras set the iron down and crossed his arms across his chest.

"When I interviewed him there was something about his eyes that told me that he knew more than what he was letting on," Grantaire said. "He has a secret."

"I know. He's already told me." Enjolras returned to his work.

"He told you?" Grantaire's voice sounded surprised.

Enjolras glared at him. "Yes. My lover and I have no secrets from each other. Besides, I can tell you that the secret that he's keeping has nothing to do with whoever is trying to kill me." _Or at least, I don't think it does._ Enjolras thought.

"But how do you know?" Grantaire questioned.

Enjolras huffed. "Because it's not his secret. It's mine. I asked him to keep it because again he and I have no secrets from each other. And no one, not even you, will ever know what it is. So, I need you to drop it and never bring it up again."

Grantaire held up his hand in surrender. "Okay. I won't hunt for the answer. But I just want to make sure that it's not relevant to this plot against you."

"It's not. I can promise you that," Enjolras said. Grantaire nodded his head before standing up to leave. Enjolras set the iron down and looked up to watch him leave. He didn't know what had possessed him, but he called out. "Wait! Grantaire!"

Grantaire turned back and crossed his arms. "Yes."

"Why don't you stay? We can chat. Just because we are exes doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Grantaire raised his eyebrow. "Would Cameron be okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't he be? He's the one who wants all of us to be friends in the first place," Enjolras replied.

"Okay. Let's chat." Grantaire walked back into the room and sat back down. "And we can start by asking the question, how have you been?"

Enjolras sighed before walking to the closet to put another shirt inside. This time he had to reach to put the shirt on the top shelf causing his t-shirt to rise, giving Grantaire a glimpse of the star tattoo on his hip. The one that matched his own on his left shoulder blade. Grantaire felt his heart pinch at the sight.

"Um...I'm fine," Enjolras told him. "Clearly, there are days that are better than others. My anxiety has been manageable with the use of anti-anxiety medication. I don't think that there's been a month since this all started that I haven't had a bad day with my depression. Days where I can't leave my bed and I just want to hide from the world. But these last three years being with Cameron have really helped. He's supportive in much the same way you were."

"And what about your eating disorder?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras was 18 when he started to develop his eating disorder, and he had lived with it by hiding it from his friends and family until he was 20 when Grantaire had caught him purging his lunch in the bathroom of Grantaire's apartment when they had been together for about a year. Grantaire had just gotten back from spending two months in a rehabilitation center and was a month and a half sober. After finding him, Grantaire had held Enjolras as he cried on the bathroom floor, begging him to help him. Two days later, Enjolras went to see a doctor who diagnosed him with anorexia and he began his journey of recovery.

Their relationship had been tested by the needs of both of them, but it still managed to survive for eight more years until Enjolras broke it off by doing the one thing that Grantaire always feared. Choosing politics over him.

Enjolras turned to look at his ex-boyfriend. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Um...I still say that I have an eating disorder, if that's what you mean." He made sure that he wasn't looking at Grantaire when he spoke his next words. "I've...um...relapsed. More than once in the time that we've...um...been apart."

Grantaire felt his heart sink. Enjolras had been doing so well. By the time, the break up happened, he was well on his way to saying that he _had_ an eating disorder.

"What happened?" Grantaire asked.

"Well, the first relapse, I was in a bad place. It was during my Senate campaign. Where I was all smiles on the outside, I felt like I was drowning on the inside. I was depressed all the time and my anxiety was through the roof. It was a miracle that I lasted through the campaign. But all of that caused my brain to trick itself and I ended up reverting to my old ways. Courfeyrac found me purging in the bathroom of a community center on the campaign trail, he went to get Combeferre and I got help."

"And the other times?" Grantaire questioned.

"There were only about two others. Once was about two months after I started my relationship with Cameron. Not many people know this, but originally our relationship started as just sex, then it became romantic as the months went by. Cameron fell first, then I did. He handled PR on my presidential campaign and it just sort of happened." Enjolras smiled with blush on his cheeks. "Anyway, one night after we had sex, Cameron was asleep and I just felt...not myself. So, I got up and purged in the bathroom again. Of course, Cam heard it all and came to my side. It was all reminiscent of when you found me, basically. Cameron was all very understanding of my issues, and well, I guess, you could say that was the night that I knew."

"Knew what?" Grantaire asked, already knowing the answer.

"That I loved him, and I always would," Enjolras replied. "He went to get Combeferre and once again, I got help." He refused to look at Grantaire still. "Then, the other big relapse was a month after I was elected president. All the stress was finally over from the campaign, but I was terrified of the job. And with how scared I was came my bad habits. Cameron caught on to what was happening when I started to pull away from him. He was able to get me help. I've stayed pretty much stable with my ED ever since."

"I'm sorry, Enjolras."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

Enjolras finally looked up at Grantaire. "What about you? How are you?"

Grantaire shrugged. "Same old, same old. Of course, I'm still sober. Still going strong in year 17."

Enjolras felt his heart constrict and tears prick behind his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not now. He refused to. But hearing Grantaire say that he was 17 years sober made him just want to burst out in tears and hug the man. Instead, Enjolras turned to him and with a genuine smile on his face, he walked to him to pat his shoulder.

"That's amazing, Grantaire."

"Thanks. Other than that, there's not much that's new."

Enjolras nodded. "Minus you being a bodyguard instead of a world renowned artist in Madrid or wherever it was that you wanted to live."

"Yeah, well, I soon realized that my life had a different calling and this is what became of it. I still do my art, it's just more of a hobby now," Grantaire admitted.

"Got anything new?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire shrugged. "Pieces here and there. Nothing all that interesting."

The lie came easily, it wasn't like he was going to tell his ex that he still drew him in his sketchbook, sometimes in the nude, even after years apart. Or that he'd begun to also draw his ex's partner in the sketchbook too.

"Oh. Okay." Enjolras's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Um...of course, I've also been taking care of two cats," Grantaire said with a smirk.

Enjolras let the words repeat in his head before he looked up at Grantaire, who was smiling knowingly at him. "You don't mean…?"

"Rain and Thunder. Yes, I do," Grantaire answered.

"You still have them after all this time?" Enjolras questioned.

Grantaire inclined his head. "Yes. I couldn't bring myself to part with them, so I've done everything that I can to make sure that they live long lives. I can bring them over one day for you to see."

Thunder and Rain had been the cats that they had gotten when they had been together for seven years. Thunder had been Enjolras’s; Rain was Grantaire’s. They had decided that instead of children, they were better equipped to taking care of pets. Hearing that Grantaire still had their cats was enough to bring tears to Enjolras's eyes.

Enjolras smiled at Grantaire before saying, "I'd like that."

Silence fell around them for a few minutes. Enjolras had moved back to the closet to put more clothes away. Grantaire stood up and started to move toward him.

"Enjolras, why is it so bad that I'm here?" Grantaire questioned.

Enjolras turned to look at him, freezing when he realized how close Grantaire was to him. "It's just...um...I..." He searched for the words as he was pulled in by Grantaire's beautiful jade eyes. "Um...because..."

"Because?" Grantaire questioned, taking another step toward Enjolras.

In that moment, Enjolras wanted nothing more than for Grantaire to kiss him, even though thoughts of Cameron were at the forefront of his brain. He could no longer deny that Grantaire still had just as much of his heart as Cameron did.

"Because I..." Enjolras's back hit the wall.

They were standing toe to toe. They could breathe in each other's cologne. A scent that was intoxicating to Enjolras. Grantaire could see how blue Enjolras's eyes truly were. Enjolras could see the different shades of green that made up Grantaire's eyes.

"You're trembling. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not."

They continued staring at each other. Enjolras realized that they were being pulled together. Grantaire brought his hand up to cup his face and Enjolras leaned into it. As he basked in Grantaire's touch after nine years, their eyes slipped closed and their lips were just millimeters apart when they heard-

"Love!" Cameron called.

Grantaire immediately took several steps back as Enjolras called back. "I'm in here!"

They avoided looking at each other as Cameron walked into the bedroom. He pulled Enjolras into his arms to give him a passionate kiss.

"Good afternoon, my love." Cameron kissed his cheek.

Enjolras smiled brightly. Brighter than Grantaire had ever seen him. "Hi." His eyes caught Grantaire causing Cameron to follow his eyes.

Cameron was startled to see him. "Grantaire, hi. I didn't realize you were in here."

Grantaire sent him a one-handed wave. "Just making small talk." Cameron smiled at him causing Grantaire's heart to pound faster than it already was.

Cameron turned his attention to Enjolras. "So, sweetheart, how about dinner tonight? And by that, I mean we cook our own."

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire before looking back at Cameron. "I would quite like that, my darling."

"Wonderful. It's going to be one of your favorites." Cameron kissed his cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

Before anything more could be said, Grantaire spoke, "I'll see both of you later."

Grantaire left the room, tears threatening to fall, but he forced them back. He had just been about to kiss Enjolras. What the hell was he thinking? Grantaire shook his head as he walked down the hallway. When he had gone in there, it was with the intention of just talking to him. Not almost kiss him.

 _God, I'm such an idiot._ Grantaire thought.

He needed to love Enjolras from afar, he just needed to because if what he felt for Cameron was what he thought it was, he refused to screw up their relationship. It would hurt him to do it, but he would. He had to. For all their sakes.

***

Later that night, Cameron and Enjolras stood in the kitchen. Cameron was stirring the contents in the pan on the stove, while Enjolras was chopping up vegetables at the island. Cameron turned down the setting to low in order to let the contents simmer as he waited for Enjolras to finish the chopping.

Enjolras was almost done chopping the carrots when he felt muscular arms wrap around his waist. He smiled when soft lips started to caress the skin on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes as he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too. With all my heart," Cameron replied.

Enjolras set down his knife and wiped his hands on a towel. He turned around in Cameron's arms, placing his hands on his biceps. "We should be focusing on our dinner."

"I know, but I just wanted to hold you close for a second." Cameron kissed his forehead.

Enjolras leaned forward to press his lips to Cameron's. His fingers tangling in Cameron's dark hair. _This is who I love. Not Grantaire._ Enjolras thought as his tongue swiped against Cameron's. _You love Cameron, yes, but then why haven't you been able to stop thinking about Grantaire since he came back in your life?_ An unhelpful part of his brain said, but Enjolras ignored it. He couldn't deal with that right now.

Cameron pulled away. "We'll get to the making out part of the evening, I promise. But you need to finish if you want anything to eat."

"You started it." Enjolras laughed.

"Chop." Cameron handed him the knife, going back to the pot on the stove.

Enjolras, feeling playful, grabbed a few of the already chopped carrots and threw them at the back of Cameron's head. Cameron turned around, astonished.

"Did you just throw carrots at me?" Cameron asked. His voice was light and playful.

"May-be." Enjolras sang. Cameron took one step forward. Enjolras saw the glint of glee in his eyes and knew what he was about to do. Immediately, his face paled. "No. Don't you dare." Enjolras went to stand on the other side of the island, putting it in between them.

"Oh, why not? Don't you want the tickle monsters to get you?" Cameron held up his hands and he made his way around the island. Enjolras moved again.

"No."

Cameron faked going around one side to get Enjolras to go back to the other in order for Enjolras to step into his arms. Cameron started to mercilessly tickle his sides as Enjolras squirmed and squealed with laughter.

"Do you give?" Cameron laughed.

"Never!" Enjolras squealed.

Cameron continued to tickle him until Enjolras was breathless. He stopped to allow his partner to catch his breath before pulling him into his arms. "You are such a child."

"Only when I'm with you." Enjolras smiled.

Cameron couldn't help himself. He kissed Enjolras again and this time, neither one pulled away until they needed to come back up for air. He pressed his forehead against Enjolras's "We really need to finish dinner."

"Okay," Enjolras agreed.

They went back to their jobs in order for the dinner to be done and they could get to the much more enjoyable part of the evening that Cameron had planned.

Both of them were oblivious to the fact that Grantaire was standing outside the kitchen, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

***

The next morning, Cameron was sound asleep, but Enjolras was sitting at the end of the bed. He couldn't get his conversation with Grantaire from the afternoon before out of his mind and how he had wanted to kiss him. He still had an unquenchable urge to kiss him even after spending a romantic evening with Cameron.

Enjolras had been honest when he told Cameron that he was still pulled to Grantaire, but now he was realizing that it was more than being pulled. He was still _in love_ with Grantaire and he had been ever since the first day when Grantaire walked into the Oval Office. But he loved Cameron, too. He was as sure of that as he was that he had ten fingers and toes and the sky was blue and his name was Julien Enjolras. Cameron was the man that he wanted to spend his life with, but Grantaire had just as much claim to his heart as Cameron did.

Enjolras glanced back at the still-sleeping Cameron, confused about what to do. He stood up to go stand near the window to watch the sunrise over the city. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. The only solution he could come up with was loving Grantaire from afar, which seemed to be the best option for all of them.

"What's going on in that big blond brain of yours?" He heard Cameron say, his voice still laced with sleep. He hadn't even heard his partner get out of the bed or feel his arms wrap around his waist.

"Nothing." Enjolras opened his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. Something's been up ever since I came in here yesterday when Grantaire was in here. What's going on?" Cameron asked.

Enjolras closed his eyes again, but didn't move from his spot in Cameron's arms. "Do you remember when you asked me if I was pulled to Grantaire and I said yes?"

"Yes?" Enjolras heard the nervousness in Cameron's voice.

"I think it's more than a pull. I think I'm still in love with him," Enjolras admitted. "When he walked into the Oval Office that first day, and I saw him, all I wanted was to take him into my arms and kiss him senseless. I still had an urge to comfort you because I knew how you felt about him, but that was something that I wanted to do. And kissing him is an urge that hasn't gone away. I've tried to bury it. I've done everything I can _to_ bury it. But yesterday, right before you came in, we almost kissed, and I wanted it. I wanted him to kiss me. And I realized that I crave Grantaire's kisses like I do yours." Enjolras felt Cameron start to pull his arms from his waist, but he stopped them. He turned in his arms. "I'm not saying this to hurt you, Cam, because I love you. I love you with all my heart, and _you're_ the one I want to be with. But I still love Grantaire, too."

"I know," Cameron said.

"And I'm scared of doing something stupid that will result in me losing you because that is one of the things that I fear the most. I don't want to lose you," Enjolras confessed.

"You're never going to lose me, I promise," Cameron told his lover. "But baby, he still loves you too."

"I know. You think I don't see the way he looks at me. But no matter what I'm not not going to act on it because then I'll put us at risk." He reached for Cameron's hands.

Cameron leaned forward to kiss Enjolras. "Does that feel like you're putting us at risk? Enjolras, I love you. There's nothing that you could do or feel that I wouldn't forgive you for."

"And that includes still being in love with my ex?" Enjolras questioned.

"Yes, it does." Cameron kissed him again. "It's going to be okay, baby. We'll figure it out together, and before you ask, the reason I'm not angry is because you told me the truth. You didn't try to hide it."

Enjolras inclined his head. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

"I don't know." Cameron smiled and kissed his partner. "But what I do know is that you need to shower and get dressed because you're due for a meeting in an hour."

Enjolras gave him a quick kiss before making his way to the bathroom. "I'll see you when I get out."

Enjolras closed the bathroom door. He rested against it for a moment to take a deep breath before walking to the shower. Despite Cameron saying that he would never lose him, no matter what, he still couldn't help his worry. He loved Cameron with his whole heart. There was a reason his partner had a promise ring on his finger, and Enjolras didn't want to screw that up just because he had unresolved feelings for his ex. Which was why loving Grantaire from afar was the better and safer option.

Cameron watched Enjolras close the door, letting out the breath he didn't realize that he was holding. Hearing that Enjolras had realized that he still felt something for Grantaire had caused his heart to start beating rapidly because he didn't know how to tell his partner that he was beginning to develop his own feelings for Grantaire. Feelings that made him just as confused as Enjolras.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking to the bathroom in order to join Enjolras in the shower. He wanted to focus on something other than feelings, and what better way to do that than with a round of shower sex.

***

A few afternoons later, Grantaire stood off to the side of the Oval Office. Enjolras sat behind the desk and Cameron was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"What do you say about a movie tonight, love?" Cameron asked.

"I wish, Cam, but I can't. I have a call with the leader of Turkey later." Enjolras highlighted something from the document that he was reading.

Grantaire noticed the disappointed look on Cameron's face and felt his own heart constrict. He could also hear the disappointment in Enjolras's voice. But what he wasn't expecting was the next question from Cameron's mouth.

"Grantaire, what about you? Want to watch a movie on the White House movie theater screen?" Cameron asked.

"Um...I should work the case tonight, but…" Grantaire started, but then he saw the pleading look in Cameron's eyes. "I guess I can make time for it. As long as it's okay with Enjolras."

Enjolras paused, looking up at them, his eyes flicking from one to the other. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Great," Cameron said. "I'll meet you in the family kitchen on the second floor at around 6:30, so we can eat before the movie."

"Sounds like a plan," Grantaire said as he pleaded in his head for his heart to slow down and definitely not read into it. It didn't mean anything.

***

6:15 came around and Grantaire started to make his way to the kitchen. He rubbed his hands on his jeans to get rid of the sweat and do his best to calm his heart again.

 _I really need to get a grip. I promised myself I would push away this attraction to Cameron. It's the right thing for all of us._ Grantaire thought as he took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

When he walked in he saw that Cameron was definitely not making popcorn like he thought. Instead, it looked like he was making tacos. He raised an eyebrow at the First Gentleman when he looked up when he entered the room.

"I thought you were going to be making popcorn?" Grantaire asked, taking a seat across from him.

"I'm not a popcorn person. But I'd figured that you'd be hungry after a long day of work, so…" Cameron made a sweeping gesture toward all the taco ingredients on the table. "Plus, I like having tacos before I watch a movie."

Grantaire looked at him in surprise. "Really? So do I. Most people are pizza or popcorn, but not me."

Cameron smiled, brightly. "What a coincidence, right?"

"Yeah." Grantaire laughed.

"Do you want to handle the meat? All the ingredients are there to make my grandma's taco meat," Cameron said.

Grantaire stood up and walked to the stove. He started to get the meat ready. "You're from Texas, right?"

"Yep. Born and raised. With a family that sucks." Cameron continued to chop up the tomatoes for the tacos.

"Oh, let me guess," Grantaire said. "Came out as gay at 16. Parents were conservative Republican jackholes who kicked you out, forcing you to make your own way."

Cameron chuckled. "Close. I was 14 and I came out as pansexual. You're correct on the conservative Republican jackholes though - well technically my father is the jackhole and my mother is just a very strict Catholic - but they didn't kick me out. Only because they needed me to watch my little brother and sister because they worked all the time. But they acted like I didn't exist. What about yours?"

"I _was_ 16 and my parents caught me making out with my boyfriend on the couch in the basement," Grantaire explained.

"Was the boy Enjolras?" Cameron questioned.

"No, Enjolras and I hadn't met, yet," Grantaire said. "Anyway, they discovered that I was bi, and I had 24 hours to pack my stuff and get out. I haven't heard from or contacted them since."

"What did you do?" Cameron asked.

"Spent the night at the homeless shelter before I started to crash at my boyfriend's house for all of the six months we were together. Then, Joly's family took me in for the last two years of high school," Grantaire answered. "That was where I met Enjolras and I'm assuming that he's told you most of that story."

"Yeah." Cameron chuckled. "The only reason I'm able to step foot on my parent's property is because of my nieces and nephew."

"Family, huh?" Grantaire scoffed.

"Definitely," Cameron answered.

Silence settled between them as they continued cooking their dinner. Grantaire finished cooking the taco meat. He drained the pan of grease before bringing the pan to the island where Cameron had placed the vegetables in separate bowls.

"Hard shells or soft shells?" Cameron asked, holding up the options. Grantaire pointed to the soft shells with a smile. "Good. If it was hard, I would have had to punch you."

They laughed and their eyes meet. Their eyes stayed on each other for what felt like minutes until Grantaire pulled his gaze away and cleared his throat.

"So...did you always dream that you would be the First Gentleman?" Grantaire reached for a plate until Cameron batted his hand away.

Cameron opened the bag of soft shells. "No. I wanted, well I still want, to be a writer. I went to college for journalism, but I somehow got involved with public relations. Right out of college, I got a job with the _L.A. Times_ , and when Enjolras announced his presidential campaign, I was sent to cover it. The rest was history."

 _He's adorable when he blushes._ Grantaire thought before chastising his brain for thinking it. "What sort of books did you want to write? The next great American novel?"

"No. Murder mystery, but now after this whole assassination plot, not so much anymore. I haven't really thought about what I would write with that off the table." Cameron took a shell from the package and placed them on a plate before handing it to Grantaire.

"Yeah, I can see where that wouldn't be a good idea." Grantaire shook his head.

"What about you?" Cameron put a spoonful of taco meat on the shell.

"I wanted to be an artist. I still dabble, but not like I used to. I say wanted to because everything changed after…" Grantaire trailed off.

"After Enjolras broke up with you," Cameron finished for him. "So, you ended up on the career path of bodyguard?"

"Yep," Grantaire popped the "p".

The conversation finished to allow them to eat their dinner. When they were done, Cameron made up a plate of tacos to bring up to Enjolras before they moved into the movie theater for their movie. Cameron told him that the movie would be a surprise, only telling him that it was a favorite of his. 20 minutes later, Cameron entered the kitchen again. He grabbed two root beers from the refrigerator and a bag of potato chips from the snack cupboard. He gestured for Grantaire to follow him.

"Did he eat?" Grantaire asked.

"Yup," Cameron said. "I made sure that he had eaten at least one while I was still in there. He was in the middle of the second when I left. He's been stable in his disorder, you know?"

"He mentioned that. I just wanted to make sure," Grantaire replied.

Cameron opened the door to the movie theater, allowing Grantaire to go first. It was a small theater, only held about 42 seats, but that was to be expected since it was mostly used by the residents.

Grantaire found a seat as Cameron set the root beers and bag of chips down. "So do you and Enjolras do this often?"

"Not as often as we would like, but we try to do it when we can." Cameron gave a signal that would tell the person running the screen they were free to get the movie set up.

"What did you decide on?" Grantaire asked.

"Just sit back and watch," Cameron said, opening up the bottles of root beer and handing one to Grantaire.

They settled in to watch the movie, which turned out to be _Rocketman._ Grantaire gave him a look when he saw what they would be watching, but Cameron just stuck his tongue out and said, "I'm not ashamed to call myself an Elton John fan. After all, it was his music that helped me come to terms with my sexuality."

Grantaire held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not judging. It's just one of the many things about you I wasn't expecting."

Cameron furrowed his brow with a wondering smile on his face. "What were you expecting?"

His eyes met Cameron's and Grantaire's smile was shy. "I don't know, but so far all the preconceived notions of you that I had have been wrong."

Unable to think of something to say to that Cameron forced himself to pull his gaze from Grantaire, turning to the screen. He settled into his seat, doing his best to try and cool his on-fire-face and calm his racing heart that was caused by having those green eyes trained on him.

***

The movie was almost over with "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" having just finished, when Cameron heard sniffles coming from the seat next to him. He turned his head and saw the tear streaks on Grantaire's cheeks.

"Are you crying?" he whispered.

Grantaire quickly wiped away the remnants of his tears. "No. I just had some dust in my eye."

Cameron laughed, loudly. "Wow. I can't believe you really just used that. You can admit that you're actually crying. I cried like a baby the first time I watched it, there's nothing wrong with that."

Grantaire smacked Cameron's arm for the teasing, trying to ignore the way the contact had burned his hand. Just like their shoulders touching had all night. Cameron laughed a little bit more before they turned back to watch the rest of the movie.

When it was over, Cameron checked his watch. The time read _10:31 P.M._ He wasn't sure how late Enjolras would be that night. Usually, he was sure that if anything wasn't essential, he was done for the day by 12:30 A.M.

"So, what do we do now?" Grantaire asked.

Cameron turned his attention back to Grantaire. "Um...I'm not sure because I don't know what Enjolras has left for the night. I guess we could go up to the living room in the residential area to continue our conversation from the kitchen until I hear from him."

"Okay...I guess that works." Grantaire's tone was hesitant.

Cameron gave him a sideways glance only for it to quickly disappear. "Great. Let's go."

And for the second time, Grantaire found himself following Cameron through the halls and twists and turns of the White House until they reached the hallway of the residence. Only for the plan to talk in the living room be interrupted when they saw Enjolras come from the other end of the hall.

Cameron smiled brightly when he saw his partner. A smile that pinched at Grantaire's heart and made the happiness that he had been feeling fade a little and for the hundredth time that night Grantaire had to remind himself that he couldn't come in between Cameron and Enjolras.

"Hey, love," Enjolras greeted Cameron with a smile as he glided into his arms. "How was your evening?"

"Good," Cameron replied. "I was going to spend a little bit more time talking with Grantaire, but if you're done for the evening we can postpone that for another night?"

"I am. But if you want to continue talking to Grantaire, you can." Enjolras turned to look at Grantaire, keeping his arms wrapped around Cameron.

"No. It's alright. I have to get home to feed Rain and Thunder anyway. Rain check?" Grantaire's eyes flicked to Cameron's.

"Sure," Cameron assured.

Grantaire smiled before saying goodnight to them. He went back the way they came. Grantaire walked down the staircase and when he turned on the landing to go down another staircase, he couldn't help but look back up to where Cameron and Enjolras were standing.

Enjolras had brought his mouth back to Cameron's before backing them against the wall. Cameron made a noise that sounded like a moan as he continued to kiss Enjolras frantically. Grantaire ignored the feeling of another piece of his heart chipping away as he turned away from the sight of the kiss to continue walking back down the stairs.

The only thing that Grantaire thought of as he made his way back home to his cold and dark apartment was how he needed to continue to fight his attraction to Cameron because he saw the look in Cameron’s eyes when he looked at Enjolras, and Enjolras looked at him with the same adoration. He was desperate to not screw that up from them. They were happy and he couldn't - wouldn't come in between that. But that night, the more he learned about Cameron or how he would look at him with a wide grin on his face, Grantaire's heart either sped up or flip flopped while his stomach tightened with knots.

It amazed Grantaire that at first, he had been reluctant to even have a conversation with Cameron, but after starting to get to know him, he never wanted a day in his life to go by without seeing him.

 _I'm so screwed._ Grantaire thought as he opened the door to his apartment and rested against it.

***

Two nights later, Cameron had invited Grantaire back for another night of hanging out after his shift ended. This time they were going to cook Grantaire's favorite meal. Mushroom shrimp fettuccine.

As they cooked their dinner, they played a game of 20 questions, but limited it to their favorite things with both of them answering the questions. Playing that game made them realize that for the most part they shared the same taste in movies, music, books, and TV. They also learned that they both wanted to travel all over the world and see all the amazing things that it had to offer. Cameron was able to travel as the First Gentleman, but he wanted to travel for non-political reasons. Grantaire had the itch to travel, too. The only other countries he had ever been to were Canada and Mexico, but that had been for jobs, so those didn't count in his book.

Grantaire dished up pasta onto his plate. "This may be weird, but how did you learn to cook?"

Cameron waited patiently for Grantaire to hand him the tongs to dish noodles on his plate. "My grandmother lived with my family until she died when I was 12, but during that time I don't think there wasn't a day where I wasn't in the kitchen with her. She had books full of recipes with even more recipes in recipe boxes. And she taught me everything she knew about food, cooking, and baking. Being in the kitchen with her was one of my favorite things in the world. She also made sure to teach me everything there was to know about our Puerto Rican culture."

Grantaire absolutely adored the way Cameron's eyes lit up when he talked about his grandmother. "Tell me more about your family. Did both sides come from Puerto Rico?"

"Nope. Just my mother's. My father is English and German. But clearly I don’t pass as white." Cameron gestured to his whole self.

Cameron was tall, slim, and muscular, with smooth russet, reddish-brown skin. He had long, calloused, but gentle fingers. His nose was small and pointed. His smile was charming and tender, and the way it brightened up his face made Grantaire's heart hurt. But Grantaire's absolute favorite part of Cameron was his expressive, but sweet and sparkling brown eyes and his raven soft-looking, fluffy hair that was just long enough to pull into a small ponytail. Grantaire ached to run his fingers through. Other than Enjolras, Cameron was the most attractive person that Grantaire had seen in his life.

Grantaire didn't say anything to that. "I take it you speak Spanish then?"

Cameron turned and with a wry, playful smile, he said, fluently in Spanish, _"La cena está casi lista. ¿Qué le gustaría beber? ¿Agua? ¿Limonada?"_ ( _Dinner is almost ready. What would you like to drink? Water? Lemonade?_ )

Grantaire replied, _"La limonada suena maravillosa. ¡Gracias!"_ ( _Lemonade sounds wonderful. Thank you.)_

Grantaire smiled internally at the pride that swelled in his chest when Cameron looked surprised that he replied in Spanish.

"Do you have to speak Spanish for your work?" Cameron questioned.

Grantaire shook his head. "No. My father has Spanish descent, as his family came directly from Spain, and my grandmother couldn't speak one word of English, so when we would go visit her, we had to speak Spanish. I had grown rusty in the years since she died, but when I became a bodyguard I had to brush up on my Spanish and French. 

"So, you're…" Cameron trailed off.

"French on my mother's side; her family was from Nice. Spanish on my father's side," Grantaire said. He watched as Cameron's eyes ran down his body, across his warm golden olive skin and back up to his eyes.

They finished eating and moved into the game room on the third floor for a game of pool. Cameron offered to let Grantaire break first as he handed him a cue stick and moved to get the game set up with him calling stripes. Once the balls were in the rack, Cameron handed Grantaire the cue ball for him to place on the table. Cameron asked him if he was ready, and when Grantaire nodded, he removed the rack to allow Grantaire to break and the game began. On his break, Grantaire sunk the 4 ball and was able to take another turn.

As they played, they somehow found themselves on the topic of Enjolras.

"So, what - may I ask - was it that attracted you to Enjolras in the first place?" Grantaire asked as he waited to take his turn.

Cameron shrugged. "I always thought that he was attractive, but I had never met him. I knew _of_ him because he was a senator from New York and I knew his policies. He had political viewpoints that I agreed with, and I admired the way that he didn't conform to the Democratic and Republican parties. He stayed true to himself and what he believed in. He fought for his voice to be heard and he didn't back down. He made sure to be an ally to the people that needed him most." He took his shot, but the cue ball went in a pocket and he groaned. He handed the cue ball to Grantaire. "So, I guess what you could say that what attracted me to him, other than his looks, was how much he cared about the people. But sometimes how much he cares scares me because I feel that if he lets them down, he'll take it personally and it'll destroy him. I also know, though, that if he didn't care the way he did, he wouldn't be the man I fell in love with."

"You never took an issue with the fact that he can be cruel?" Grantaire asked.

"Oh, I do. But I have no issue calling him out on it and telling him he's in the wrong and that he needs to apologize. Why do you think he was so quick to call a truce with you?" Cameron questioned.

"Yeah, I figured you had something to do with that." Grantaire smiled as he moved to take the next shot. "Since I'm clearly going to win this round, how about you break the next?"

"Deal," Cameron said as he watched Grantaire pocket the 8 ball and they set their sticks aside to grab the pool balls from the pockets and put them back in the rack.

"You believed in Enjolras's cause right off the bat." Grantaire observed.

Cameron broke the balls and took his turn. "I did, and I never looked back, but I made sure that he kept his feet on the ground. Reach for the realistic goals, not the impossible. He needed to start small before working his way up."

Grantaire smiled. "So, you could say that you are a mixture of him and I?"

"Why do you say that?" Cameron pocketed the 12 ball.

"Because you agree with him and are just as optimistic as him, but I can see a little bit of a cynic in you." Grantaire commented.

"I guess you could say that," Cameron replied. "I mean, when the world has been cruel to you, you either turn from it and hate the world or you rise above it and try to make it better. From the very little that Enjolras has told me about you, you clearly turned from it. Enjolras rose above it. I’ve done both." Grantaire looked at Cameron with a curiousness in his eyes. "When you’re told from a very early age that you won’t ever amount to anything, you start to believe it. During my freshman and sophomore years of high school, I just kind of didn’t care about anything. It didn’t help that it was in the aftermath of my coming out, so my family had turned away from me. But like Enjolras, I had a hero that showed me another way to live and rise above it. I would still have my days of asking what’s the point, but those were very few and far between. I just...I guess you can say that I understand where both of your viewpoints come from."

Grantaire noticed the shyness in Cameron's voice and the way that his bronze colored cheeks turned pink. His heart, once again, started to do whoop de loops and somersaults, but he was desperate to push it away and he repeated his mantra that he had been repeating every day.

_Enjolras and Cameron belong together. You can't screw that up._

They played two more games of pool, continuing to get to know one another until Grantaire decided that it was time to take his leave for the night.

***

The next night found them in one of the many sitting rooms inside the White House. They were sitting on the couch with the only light coming from the fireplace and a lamp. Cameron sat at one end of the couch and Grantaire sat at the other. They had mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. They had just finished playing a few board games, but when they called it quits on the games, they decided to just talk like they had planned the night they watched _Rocketman._

They had once again found themselves on the subject of Enjolras. Grantaire was trying to get Cameron to open up more about what made him fall in love with Enjolras.

"I don't know." Cameron's fingers followed the rim of the mug as he watched the marshmallows and whipped cream melt, his smile was shy.

"You know. You just don't want to tell me," Grantaire replied, bumping Cameron’s shoulder playfully.

Cameron glanced up at him. "Okay. I'll tell you as long as you tell me what made you fall in love with him."

Grantaire smiled, shyly, before agreeing. "Deal. But first, did you think you would ever find yourself here? Being friends with your partner's ex?"

"No, but I'm glad that I am. It allows me to bond with someone over the things about Enjolras that drive me crazy." Cameron laughed and Grantaire joined in. "So, I told you about how he was always someone that I found attractive. But I never could have expected the reaction I had when I met him. I mean, those blue eyes and that charming smile, it just made me weak at the knees. My fingers wanted nothing more than to comb through his curls to see if they were as soft as they looked." Cameron's smile was soft and tender. "I interviewed him before his rally and it was a conversation that could have gone on for hours, instead of the hour and a half that was allotted. In that conversation, we just clicked. We kept throwing ideas back and forth. And it was amazing. Like I said, it could have gone on forever, but we were soon interrupted because he had to go do his rally."

"Then, what happened?" Grantaire asked. His heart warmed as he watched Cameron's cheeks turn a slight pink as the firelight danced across his skin.

"Well, after the rally and he did some more press, he asked me to come back with him to the hotel bar. And we continued our conversation," Cameron reminisced.

Grantaire held up a hand. "Hold on a minute. You're telling me that Enjolras willingly invited you to a bar for a drink."

"We didn't drink alcohol if that's what you're asking. Enjolras doesn't drink, remember, and I only drink occasionally. So, what Enjolras meant by drink was actually soda, or mango lemonade in his case," Cameron answered. "We continued our conversation, but it soon developed into a flirtation and Enjolras asked me to come up to his room with him. He left first before I snuck up to follow him. And that night, we slept together. After we did the deed, I tried to leave, but Enjolras didn't want me too. He kind of looked at me with pleading eyes that said 'Don't leave me alone', so I didn't. But I thought for sure that he was going to regret it the next morning."

"Clearly, he didn't," Grantaire said.

Cameron smiled, shaking his head slightly. "No, he didn't. Because after that, we continued falling into bed with each other. At first, we agreed that it was just fun and that was it. But it was obvious to us that it was more than that from the start. I mean when it's supposed to be just casual, you don't kiss each other good morning or cuddle. You don't hold hands walking down the street and kiss each other before you leave the other person. You don't kiss them after days of being apart. You basically don't do anything that people in a committed relationship do. We were pretty much partners already, but we never talked about it."

"Why? What was holding you back?" Grantaire questioned.

Cameron glanced at Grantaire, and in Cameron's brown eyes, he saw a vulnerability that he didn't know Cameron was capable of possessing. To Grantaire, Cameron always seemed sure and confident, but now, it was clear that during the beginnings of his relationship with Enjolras, he was anything but.

"I started to fall for Enjolras almost right away," Cameron said. "He was, and still is, everything that I've ever wanted. He's smart. He's confident. He's caring. He fights for what he wants. The love he feels for the people that he cares about is his motivation for everything that he does. Without Enjolras's loving heart, he wouldn't be Enjolras."

"I know exactly what you mean," Grantaire said. Cameron raised an eyebrow, wanting Grantaire to explain further. "It's his love and his desire to protect everyone that will lead him to becoming vicious and terrible and just downright cruel. I've never seen someone with such a deep capacity to love. And it's just him being a beacon of love and hope. People can say that he is cold and doesn't understand feelings, but then I guess they just don't know _him_ because he's not. He understands and is very in touch with his feelings. Enjolras's whole thing," Grantaire vaguely gestures to the air, "is that he cares too much, which we've already talked about. It took me months to learn that. I mean, I called him a statue made of marble when we were 18, thinking he didn't have feelings. Until I learned how exactly wrong I was. He cares more than anyone I've ever met. There's just layers to Enjolras that you have to peel back before you can see who he really is."

Hearing the way Grantaire talked about Enjolras made Cameron's heart start to beat even more rapidly. He pulled his gaze away to avoid seeing the passion and love for Enjolras that Grantaire had that was clear in his eyes. Something that Cameron knew he would never receive from Grantaire.

"That's exactly it," Cameron said. "And for months, I stood by Enjolras's side. Watching him as he gained more support as a candidate. As he soared in the polls. Watching as he earned his place in people's hearts and earned their votes. Watching as his love for the people and his country grew every single day." Cameron grinned at the memories of watching Enjolras meet the people that he desired to lead into a new decade and create a better world for them. "But as I did, Enjolras started to pull away. He was always an attentive and affectionate lover at night, but when the morning came and he left the bed, he was distant and he avoided me. It made me feel like I was just someone who warmed his bed and it hurt because I was falling in love with him, but I had no clue where his head was at. I started to realize that there was a wall that was keeping me out. Finally, the November night came when I heard him purging in the bathroom. That night he told me about his eating disorder, depression, and anxiety. He told me that the reason that he started to pull away was because he was scared that if I ever found out, I would leave. But I assured him that I would never do that. He would have to order me away before I left him. I knew that it wasn't the best time, but I told him that I loved him and that it was the I-will-love-you-forever type of love. I didn't know it at the time, but that was the night that he knew that he loved me too. I went to get Combeferre and we got Enjolras help.

"After that, I had to re-learn, for the lack of a better word, who Enjolras was with the brand new information that I had, but it wasn't difficult. All I really had to do was let him know that I was there if he wanted to talk and that I support him. But also do that in a way that wasn't hovering or making him feel suffocated. And not too long after, he admitted to having feelings for me, and well, our relationship shifted from casual to romantic and we were together. And we just kind of fit together. After three years together, I don't think I've loved anyone as much as I love Enjolras."

"Now, I must ask, is that an engagement ring? Because the Enjolras I knew hated the whole institution of marriage." Grantaire pointed to the ring on Cameron's ring finger.

"He still does." Cameron took the ring off and handed it to Grantaire. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring." Grantaire looked at the ring. It was a simple gold band with _"I promise to be true…"_ engraved on the inside in cursive. Then, he handed it back to Cameron. "He gave it to me as a Valentine's Day present a year ago. He still hates that day, but as long as it's quiet and not over exaggerated, he's willing to spend it with me."

Grantaire smiled at him. "Yeah, he was the same with me too. Usually I cooked dinner, then we watched a movie. It was a very quiet night in, too."

Cameron took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Okay, now I told you. It’s your turn."

"Okay," Grantaire said. "Well, to be honest, a lot of the reasons why you fell in love with him were the same for me. His light. How much he cares for his friends and the people. Of course, did I think he was naïve for his beliefs? Yes I did, but I always believed in him. He radiated this passion that made it impossible not to. Enjolras seemed untouchable, which is probably why I spent so much time at the beginning doing anything and everything to just get one ounce of attention from him, but I was always ridiculed. For Enjolras and I, at the beginning, our friendship was almost non-existent, and for a while there it kind of did more harm than good for our mental health. But thankfully, we learned to come together on our own. We became friends and with that friendship, we started to fall in love.

"However, neither one of us gave in to our feelings for each other until our first year of college. As we continued to get to know each other, we supported each other in our mental health issues, but I didn't realize that Enjolras's ran deeper than I thought. But first, we had to overcome my journey in rehab. Now, I want to be clear, Enjolras played a very slim role in why I wanted to get sober. The main reason was that at my annual physical, my doctor said that at the rate I was going with the drinking, I wouldn't live past 40. Now, that I had a partner and friends who loved, cared, and supported me, I wanted to live a long life. Together, Enjolras and I agreed that I would check myself into rehab and I was gone for three months. I couldn't have known that those three months would coincide with Enjolras hitting rock bottom in every single one of his mental health issues.

"When I got out, I was one month sober and counting. Everything was as mundane as it could be for a month before I discovered Enjolras in the bathroom. He cried in my arms as he begged me to help him get help. So two days later, a doctor diagnosed him with anorexia and he checked himself in for in-patient care. It was now Enjolras's turn to be gone for three months, and when he got out, it was difficult for us to find a way to make a relationship work while we continued to work through our issues and support each other through them. We eventually managed to reach a point where we balanced each other out and it did wonders for our relationship. We celebrated a year together and a year sober for me and a year in recovery for him by getting matching star tattoos. After that we were together for eight more years before Enjolras ended it. But for those eight years we were happy and in love and it was everything. I will admit, though, the breakup confused me because like I said we were happy, so why would he break up with me? It just never made sense to me. I had always felt that I was Icarus in a way, flying too close to the sun, and I guess, the break up kind of confirmed that I did."

Cameron looked away from Grantaire and into the contents of the mug. He found himself with an urge to tell Grantaire the truth, but it wasn’t his secret to tell and he knew better than to betray Enjolras's trust like that. He did want to comfort Grantaire a little bit, so he said, "I don't know if this will make you feel any better, but he does still care about you. More than you could possibly know."

"Thanks," Grantaire said. "Those nine years were the best nine years of my life. I don't think that I'll ever love someone as much as I love him." Cameron made eye contact with him again. "Of course, there might be an exception to that."

"Yeah, there might be." Cameron smiled.

***

They continued to hang out as often as they could for the next few weeks, whether it was watching a movie, games of pool, playing more board games, or bowling in the single lane bowling alley, which is where they found themselves that night. Enjolras had said that he would try to make it once all his work was finished up, as long as more didn't come. 

Cameron sat at the table in the room as Grantaire took his turn. He watched as the muscles in Grantaire's arms moved as he threw the ball down the lane. Grantaire was so beautiful and Cameron found himself drawn to how it would feel with those strong and muscular arms wrapped - no, he couldn't think those thoughts.

Grantaire's ball rolled down the lane and gave him a strike. He turned to Cameron, pointing at him with a wide smile on his. "Looks like I am beating you once again." He held up a hand and started to list off. "That makes it air hockey, pool, chess, checkers, Monopoly, Scrabble, Battleship, Sequence, Sorry!, Chutes and Ladders, Candy Land, risk, rummy, and now, bowling. Turns out you're worse at these games than Enjolras."

"No one likes a bragger, 'Taire," Cameron teased.

Using Enjolras's nickname for him was something that Cameron had started to do in the recent weeks. Then, once Cameron started to use it, Enjolras picked it up again. Grantaire also started to follow Enjolras and their other friends in using "Cam".

"Well, get better at these games, and I'll have no need," Grantaire teased back with a wink.

Cameron's heart constricted when he realized that Grantaire was flirting with him. He pushed away the warmth of how that made him feel, but that was becoming difficult to do because the more time he spent with Grantaire, he was getting closer and closer to admitting to himself what it was exactly that he felt for Grantaire. But Cameron's plan was to fight it as long as possible because even though Enjolras had admitted to him that he was still in love with Grantaire, he didn't know how his partner would react to him revealing that he had his own feelings for Grantaire.

"You know what," Cameron walked to Grantaire, pointing a finger at him, "we are going to play one more game, but this time you better be ready to cry like a little girl." He jabbed Grantaire in the chest with his finger. Both of them ignored the way the contact burned, just like they had been for the last few weeks.

"You're on," Grantaire declared.

Cameron walked to the screen in order to reset the game while Grantaire did a tiny warm-up routine to warm himself. When Cameron saw what his friend was doing, he rolled his eyes, but it was filled with affection.

They were in the middle of the fifth frame when Enjolras appeared in the doorway. He smiled when he saw them and rested against the doorframe.

Over the last few weeks, Enjolras had gotten glimpses of the friendship that Cameron and Grantaire had formed, whether those glimpses were from joining them while they played their games or from noticing the way that Cameron always seemed to have a lighter air around him after he hung out with Grantaire.

The friendship that they had formed was strong and no matter how much he may want to, he knew that it was something that he could never penetrate. Their bond was something special, but he was beginning to suspect that it was more than a friendship between the two of them, especially when he would catch the way that they would look at each other.

Enjolras didn't dare ask either of them about it, though, because he didn't want to put them on the spot. But quite frankly, it didn't bother him because who was he to judge when he had already admitted to himself and to Cameron that he still loved Grantaire. If feelings were developing between Cameron and Grantaire, it actually made Enjolras quite happy because maybe, just maybe, he didn't have to keep loving Grantaire from afar and instead the three of them could be together. An idea that had been floating around in his head ever since the second or third time he had caught Cameron and Grantaire look at each other with something that looked a lot like love and hearts in their eyes.

Enjolras knocked on the door frame, getting his partner's and friend's attention. "Can I join or is this a private game?"

"You can join the next game. Right now, 'Taire and I are in the middle of a competition to prove that I'm not as horrible at bowling as he perceives me to be." Cameron walked to greet him with a kiss.

"There is no perceiving, you _are_ bad at this," Grantaire said.

Cameron stuck his tongue out causing Enjolras to laugh. He glared at the president. "You zip it."

Enjolras held up his hands in surrender as he went to sit at the table to watch them play the rest of their game. Once again, though, Grantaire won in a landslide.

"I hate you, you know," Cameron noted.

Grantaire waved a hand in dismissal. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." All he received was a glare from Cameron.

Enjolras watched as they joked back and forth. It warmed his heart to see the two people that he loved the most get along like this, even though they were obviously fighting whatever feelings it was that they had for each other.

 _Why do you have to be so stubborn?_ Enjolras thought as he moved to pick out a ball, so that he could join them in their game as Grantaire put his name in.

They ended up playing two more games of bowling before Grantaire looked to see what time it was and realized that if he didn't leave soon, he would never be able to sleep that night. They put the bowling balls back on the rack and turned off the monitor for the game before they said goodnight and went in their opposite directions.

***

The hangouts continued through April and the first part of May, but they had to be paused for a little while because of the planning for the luncheon that was going to be taking place on the South Lawn. Something told Grantaire that the person behind the assassination plot was going to try something at the event. This feeling had caused him to make sure that all available Secret Service men were on high alert and watching every inch of the garden and its surrounding area.

The luncheon began with Enjolras giving a speech at the podium that had been set out. The lights flashing from the cameras of the press. Grantaire was standing off to the side. Bahorel was on the other side of the podium. Feuilly was at the back of the crowd with Cody. Grantaire looked up and around to survey the area, looking for anything that was out of place, but so far there was nothing. Enjolras finished his speech, and he walked to sit at his spot next to Cameron. Grantaire followed, but he would stand a few feet away.

Once everyone was seated, the waiters and waitresses brought out the food and the mingling between the guests started. But about an hour and a half into the event, a shot rang out and chaos erupted. Grantaire had only been able to hear the sounds of the screams and shouts of orders. Enjolras walked out of the bathroom, and Grantaire grabbed his arm to lead him further inside the House. Enjolras resisted a little, though.

"Enjolras, come on. I have to get you out of here."

"Who did the bullet hit?"

"I don't know, but Enjolras, we have to go."

Enjolras continued to stay where he was. "No. I need to know who they hit."

"I will find out, I promise you. But Enjolras, you are my priority. I need to get you out of here," Grantaire said.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire, and saw the pleading in his eyes. He nodded, taking Grantaire's offered hand as they looked for a place to hide. Once they got to a safe spot, Grantaire glanced at Enjolras, who was waiting anxiously for the news. Then, Grantaire's phone started going off. He answered it, but walked away from Enjolras, so he wouldn't be able hear what was being said. Nothing could have prepared Grantaire for what it was that Bahorel had to tell him, though. After finishing the phone call, Grantaire walked back to Enjolras.

"Well? Who was it?"

Grantaire's eyes met Enjolras's with saddened eyes. "The shooter changed up his MO. He shot three bullet, instead of two. The first hit a tree, but the second hit Combeferre. He was hit in the back, in between his ribs and close to his heart. He's lost a lot of blood, and the paramedics are taking him to the hospital as we speak."

"I have to get there," Enjolras said, "I have to go."

"Enjolras, wait," Grantaire said. "I have something else to tell you. The third bullet..."

All Enjolras had to do was look at Grantaire, and he knew. "No. No. Please, tell me that it wasn't."

"I'm sorry, Enjolras. He was hit right between his lungs. Like Combeferre, he's on his way to the hospital," Grantaire explained.

"I have to go. Please, Grantaire," Enjolras pleaded.

"I know. I will get you there, but you need to be patient." Grantaire took his hands in his.

Enjolras looked at him in disbelief. "He's my partner, Grantaire. I'm not waiting."

"I'll see what I can do. Just wait here, please?" Grantaire requested.

Enjolras nodded. He tried to calm down by sitting down and taking a few deep breaths. Why in just the last year has his life turned into such a horror show? His friends and lover were being targeted because of him. He glanced in the direction that Grantaire went. They had already gone after Cameron, what if they went after Grantaire? What if his efforts in keeping him safe were all for nothing? He destroyed everything that he could to erase any connection between them, but this person was clearly smart. They could find something. Enjolras shivered at the thought of Grantaire being injured like Cameron. He was only left alone in the hallway for two more minutes when Grantaire came walking back.

"I got an SUV ready. They are pulling around to the North entrance and we have to use the motorcade," Grantaire explained.

Enjolras walked ahead as they made their way outside the house to the SUV.

***

By the time, they arrived at the hospital, Combeferre and Cameron were already in surgery. Grantaire noticed Courfeyrac and Jehan huddled together in the corner. Jehan looked like he was crying. He then remembered what Joly had told him about Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Jehan being in a polyamorous relationship, but to the public it was just Combeferre and Courfeyrac that were together until they could change the stigma against poly relationships. Grantaire also remembered thinking about how he wished that could be him with Enjolras and Cameron.

Cosette and Marius had been ushered back to their house and forced to stay there. Cody and Jordan watching over them. Joly, Bossuet, and Éponine had to stay at HQ to begin investigating immediately. Feuilly and Bahorel were already there, sitting in the waiting room. Feuilly was on his phone. Bahorel was talking to a man in uniform. Enjolras walked straight to Courfeyrac and Jehan and enveloped them in hugs.

Once he was off the phone, Grantaire walked to Feuilly to get the lowdown on everything that had happened. Feuilly gave him the short version, but still managed to leave nothing out. He was just about finished when Bahorel walked over with an evidence bag in his hand.

"This is the bullet that hit the tree, but the second and third are still inside 'Ferre and Cam, but we made sure to tell the surgeons that we need them." Bahorel handed the bag to Grantaire.

Grantaire took it. The markings on this one were an "I".

"How are they?" Grantaire asked. His heart beating fast at the thought of something happening to Cameron. He couldn't bear it if something did. He just couldn't believe that he was going through this again. Once was enough when Enjolras had been shot during a rally in his last year of law school. He had died twice on the operating table. It was a miracle that they had gotten his heart started again. But those 12 hours waiting, had been the worst 12 hours of his life and he never wanted to go through it again.

"As I said on the phone, Combeferre was hit in the back on his left side. The bullet was inches away from his heart and spine. Cameron was hit in the chest between his lungs. We don't know if it hit any vital organs. Both have lost a lot of blood," Bahorel said.

"You shouldn't have brought Enj here, R," Feuilly said.

"I didn't have much of a choice. 'Ferre is his best friend, Cam is his lover. He wasn't going to sit in the White House while they lay on an operating table fighting for their lives." Grantaire handed the bullet back to Bahorel, putting an end to that conversation. "Get this to Joly as fast as you can. I want it analyzed and tested for prints." Bahorel left a second later. Grantaire turned back to Feuilly. "Did anyone see the direction the shots came from?"

"No," Feuilly replied to him.

After that silence fell around the waiting room. Grantaire was shocked that no cameras or reporters had found their way inside, but he figured that other Secret Service members were keeping them away. Enjolras had moved from where he was hugging Courfeyrac and Jehan to sit with his legs up and arms wrapped around them. Grantaire could see tear streaks on his cheeks. He wanted to go to him, but he didn't know what he could say to him. Instead, he turned his attention to distributing coffee among the people who were sitting in the room. He had handed one to Enjolras, but he hadn't taken it. Grantaire set it on the table next to him. It had long since grown cold.

It was about five hours later that a doctor came out to talk to them with news. Combeferre was out of surgery and would be just fine. Much to the relief of Courfeyrac and Jehan. Combeferre was asleep, but they would be allowed to see him once he was moved into a recovery room.

Cameron, however, was a different story. He was still in surgery because the bullet had indeed pierced his heart and they weren't able to pinpoint where he was bleeding from. It would be a few more hours. The doctor then left them.

Grantaire glanced at Enjolras, who stood up and ran out of the room and down a hall. He followed Enjolras, only to find him sitting against a wall with his face in his hands. Grantaire came to sit down next to him.

"Is this how you felt? When it was me? The agonizing pain? The worry?" Enjolras's voice was muffled.

"Yes," Grantaire said. Unbeknownst to Enjolras, he was feeling it all over again, but was going his best to hide it.

"I don't know what to do. I can't help him. I can't do anything. I just feel helpless," Enjolras said.

Grantaire wrapped his arms around him and Enjolras immediately buried his head in his shoulder. "I know. I know. He's going to be okay, Enjolras."

"How do you know that?" Enjolras sniffled.

Grantaire closed his eyes to find the right words to say without revealing his own feelings. "Because he has you. Cam knows how much you love him. He's not going to leave this world until he's able to grow old and gray with you."

Enjolras started to cry harder. "I love him, so much, Grantaire. I can't lose him." Grantaire feels his body start to shake as he holds him closer. But once he calmed down a little, he pulled out of Grantaire's arms. "Promise me something."

"Anything," Grantaire assured.

"Promise me that they won't get away with this. That you'll find the people who shot my partner and best friend and bring them to justice." Enjolras sniffled.

Grantaire cupped Enjolras's face to wipe his tears away. "I promise." He comforted Enjolras for a few more minutes before he said, "Enjolras, it's not your fault, you know."

"How is it not? Those bullets were meant for me. Me!" Enjolras cried.

"Enjolras, you are just as much a victim as Combeferre or Cameron is. You didn't ask for this."

Enjolras looked at him with tears in his eyes, and at that moment, he didn't care who saw. He just needed to be in Grantaire's arms. He threw himself into Grantaire's arms and lap and allowed himself to cry into his shoulder. Grantaire was startled at first, but eventually he wrapped his arms around Enjolras as he cried. He didn't try to soothe him, instead he just let him cry.

Once he calmed down, Enjolras kissed his cheek before saying a quiet thank you and standing up to go make himself presentable before going back into the waiting room. Grantaire just sat there for a few more moments taking in the last few hours. He felt his heart break not just for Enjolras, but also at the possibility of losing Cameron. He couldn't lose him, just like he couldn't lose Enjolras. They meant too much to him.

After weeks of fighting it, Grantaire allowed himself to stop denying what had been right in front of him. He was just as hopelessly in love with Cameron as he was with Enjolras, and despite promising himself that he'd never say anything to either one, he couldn't let them not get their happily ever after. He loved both of them enough to walk away knowing that they'd be happy together. He just needed to keep his promise of finding the person responsible first.

Grantaire wasn't just going to sit there while a man that he loved laid on an operating table fighting for his life, when he could be searching for the shooter. He walked back to the waiting room to stand in front of Feuilly and Bahorel. "I'm going to HQ." Feuilly and Bahorel nodded as Grantaire's expression turned serious. "I swear to God, if anything happens to him." _Them._ Grantaire thought in his mind.

Knowing who the "him" was, Bahorel spoke up, "Nothing is going to happen. If something does, I give you my full permission to shoot me."

"Me too," Feuilly said.

"I'm holding you to that. Call me with any updates," Grantaire told them.

Grantaire started to walk away from them before turning to have one last look at Enjolras.

***

"Give me the lowdown on everything from the shooting, now!" Grantaire commanded, walking into HQ.

Within 45 minutes, Joly, Bossuet, and Éponine gave him everything that they had come up with.

"The bullet that Bahorel dropped off gave us nothing other than 'I'," Joly said. "I think it's probably safe to say that the message they are sending is that 'Enjolras will die'."

Grantaire turned to Bossuet. "What about Dr. Olsen?"

After about an hour of waiting at the hospital, Grantaire had called up Dr. Olsen asking him to start working on this shooting right away. They needed to know the trajectory of the bullets that hit their friends as soon as possible. They couldn't wait.

Bossuet pulled up their findings. "As of right now, their suspicion is that the bullet came from this direction." He pointed in the direction of a group of buildings south of the South Lawn. "But which one of those buildings was the shooter on top of they haven't narrowed down, yet. They need information from Cam and Ferre's medical reports in order to know for sure. Right now, the FBI is sweeping all the rooftops in a 50 mile radius, but their last update was the same as always. The shooter is one sneaky ass bastard, who knows what they are doing."

Grantaire then turned to Éponine, who was looking through the security footage. He walked over to her.

"Anything suspicious?" Grantaire asked, staring at the colorful screen of security footage.

"Um...not really," Éponine said. "There's no one that seems to be making the all-clear call or anything. But what I don't understand is Enjolras isn't even in any of the footage five minutes before the shooting, why would they continue?"

"Why have they done any of this? To scare him," Grantaire explained. "This shooting was all about going after people closest to him." Grantaire scrolled the footage back a little. "But what's weird is that he changed up his routine. Instead of firing two, he fired three bullets."

"Why change it now?" Éponine asked.

Grantaire continued to look through the footage. "I don't know, but he's changing the game, which makes him even more dangerous." He stopped and took his hand off the keyboard. "Just keep watching, 'Ponine. Let me know if you see anything suspicious."

Éponine turned to her friend. "How were they when you left?"

"'Ferre's out of surgery. He was asleep and they were moving him to a recovery room when I left. But Cam was still in surgery. The bullet pierced his heart and they haven't been able to stop the bleeding," Grantaire explained. "If something happens to him, Enjolras will never forgive me."

"You couldn't have known that something was going to happen today."

"I know, but I should have found this guy already. But I haven't."

"It's not your fault, R. You know that. I know that. And Enj definitely knows that."

For the next hour, the four of them work tirelessly trying to find something. Joly had reached a dead end with trying to pull prints from the bullet they retrieved from the tree. Bossuet was waiting patiently for any information from Dr. Olsen, making coffee runs as he waited. Grantaire was trying to look for a pattern in all five of the shootings. Éponine was still combing through the footage.

Grantaire was discussing what happened that afternoon with Joly when he heard Éponine say, "What the hell?"

"What?" Grantaire asked.

Éponine looked at him. "I started to comb through footage that had sound and well, listen for yourself."

She handed him the earphones that she was wearing. Grantaire sat down. Once he was ready, he signaled for her to play what she found. Éponine pressed play and Grantaire started to listen carefully. What he mostly heard was conversation from the luncheon and the sounds of cars that drove around the White House. So far, it sounded like nothing until he heard something that sounded like a go sign with a voice saying, _"Targets in position. Go when you are ready."_ But it wasn't said in a voice that he recognized.

Grantaire played it. Then, hit play again and again. He took the headphones off and looked at Éponine. "That's the go sign it has to be."

"But this is from audio footage. I never found any sign of someone giving a go sign on the video footage," Éponine replied. "Give me about a half hour and I should be able to pinpoint which mic picked it up."

Grantaire nodded to her, but didn't say anything. He just sat back down to continue looking for a connection between the five shootings that could indicate a suspect. Soon enough the half hour was over, but all Éponine had was a groan of frustration.

Grantaire stood up. "What is it?"

"I was able to pinpoint which mic picked up the voice. It was this one." She pointed to a map of where the mics were located around the White House with her finger landing on the one closest to the South Lawn. "But since that's the only one in the area of where the luncheon was, it does nothing."

Grantaire sighed, heavily. "Keep trying, 'Ponine. I know you'll figure it out." But when he turned from Éponine, Bossuet was standing behind him. "What?"

"Dr. Olsen just sent something in," Bossuet said, walking to his computer station. He sat down and pulled it up. "You had them also checking the White House email servers to see if something ever popped up that was weird, right? Well, they found something." He showed Grantaire what the scientist had sent him.

It was an email with a list of information about Enjolras's schedule and his other activities. Then, at the bottom, it said: "For reasons I will explain in person, make Pistachio the next target at the South Lawn Luncheon."

Grantaire felt his heart constrict. "Pistachio is Cameron's codename. He was the target."

The White House Communications Agency had known how much Cameron loved pistachios, so they had chosen that as his code name.

"But why? For what reason was he the next target? And more importantly who sent this? The email addresses are encrypted," Bossuet explained.

"Why doesn't matter. Not right now. What matters is that there's a mole in the White House," Grantaire said, his voice was shaky as he turned to face Bossuet. He noticed that he had caught Joly's and Éponine's attention too.

"How do you know?" Joly asked.

"Because me and the people who see Enjolras daily are the only ones who know his schedule and what he does on a daily basis. Someone from inside the White House is leaking information to whoever is behind this," Grantaire replied.

For a long time, the four of them just stared at each other, trying to process what this meant.

***

Back at the hospital, Courfeyrac and Jehan were finally allowed to see Combeferre. He was still asleep, but they wanted to be in there when he did wake up. Enjolras had decided to stay in the waiting room. Feuilly had forced him to eat something once it looked like he wasn't going to be leaving the hospital anytime soon. That had been an hour ago.

Now, Enjolras was pacing the length of the room, desperate for any information that wasn't being given. The last update they had was that Cameron was still in surgery, which had been two hours ago.

But while his mind, heart, and stomach was sick with worry for Cameron, he found his thoughts also drifting to Grantaire's reaction about Cameron being shot. He didn't have the reaction that he would have expected of someone who had feelings for someone. Maybe Grantaire was pushing it away in order to figure out who was behind it or maybe Enjolras had it wrong and Grantaire just didn't have feelings for Cameron at all. He guessed he was just going to have to wait and see.

Enjolras had stopped pacing and was looking out the window when he heard Feuilly say his name, "Mr. President?"

Enjolras turned to Feuilly, only to see a doctor walking toward them. Enjolras went to meet the doctor. "How is he?"

"We were finally able to stop the bleeding and repair the minor damage to his heart. I expect Mr. Díaz to make a full recovery," The doctor explained.

Enjolras let out a breath of relief. "Thank god. Can I see him?"

"He's asleep, but yes, you can," The doctor replied. "I'll show you to his room."

Enjolras entered Cameron's room, only to see his partner hooked up to the machines. Even asleep, he looked exhausted. Enjolras sat down at his bedside, but then his eye caught sight of Cameron's belongings folded up on top of the table at the foot of the bed, including his promise ring. Enjolras picked it up, as well as the chain that Cameron wore around his neck. He slipped the ring on the chain and placed it around his neck. Then, he stood up and pressed a kiss to Cameron's forehead before sitting back down.

The next thing that Enjolras knew was a hand grasping his and he was startled awake. He looked in the direction of Cameron, who was smiling, tiredly, at him. Enjolras shot forward to press his lips to Cameron's. He didn't even notice that the sun was beginning to rise through the windows.

***

At HQ, they had been up all night, trying to identify who the mole was, but they were coming up empty handed and were dead on their feet. None of them could think clearly anymore. Grantaire was standing behind Éponine as she continued to find any sign of who could have given the go sign, only for the silence in the room to be interrupted by a sharp ringing. It was Grantaire's phone.

Grantaire pulled his phone from his pocket, only to see "Bahorel" on the caller ID. He felt his heart start to pound as he answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"Cameron is awake."_ Bahorel didn't hesitate to tell him.

Grantaire closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. "Thank god. Okay. I'll be right there. I have information for you, Feuilly, and Enjolras, too."

He and Bahorel hung up. Grantaire turned to the other three to give them the update and told them that he was going to the hospital. But before he left, he demanded that they update Javert on the situation and figure out what it is that they do next.

Grantaire rushed to the hospital to see Cameron, but once he got to the room where he was, he didn't go inside. Instead, he just peaked in, only to see something that made his heart pinch. Cameron and Enjolras locked in a passionate kiss. Confirming what he already knew and had told himself over and over. He couldn't ever tell either of them how he felt about them. But he needed to talk to them about what they had found, so he hesitantly knocked on the door, getting the attention of Cameron and Enjolras.

"Yes, Grantaire, what is it?" Enjolras looked mildly annoyed, but it disappeared when he saw the serious look on Grantaire's face. "Is something wrong?"

Grantaire took a deep breath. "As happy as I am that Cam is going to be fine, there's something you need to know."

"Okay. What is it?" Cameron asked, his hand tangling with Enjolras's. Grantaire ignored the way that movement caused tears to prick behind his eyes.

"Let me go get Feuilly and Bahorel and I'll tell you." Grantaire slowly backed out of the hospital room to go do what he said he was going to. Once everyone was in the room, Grantaire started his explanation. "There's a mole in the White House leaking information to whoever is behind this."

"How do you know?" Feuilly asked.

All four pairs of eyes waited for him to continue, Grantaire took a deep breath. "Dr. Olsen found an encrypted email address from the White House email server, and he was able to get the emails. From what I gathered, there were updates on Enjolras's schedule, how far we are in the investigation, and plans for the plot. We found an email that said that Pistachio was the next target at the luncheon."

"Pistachio? But that's me. Why was I specifically targeted?" Cameron called into question.

"I don't know. The only other thing it said was that the mole would explain in person whatever that means," Grantaire said. "All we know is that there's a mole. We've been trying all night to figure out who, but we've come up blank."

"Do you want us to go and help them?" Feuilly asked.

"That would be great. Give them a fresh pair of eyes because I'm not sure how much longer all of them will last before they fall asleep at their desks." Grantaire said. "And would you mind sending Javert here? We'll need to discuss what to do next regarding Enjolras's safety, now that we know about the mole."

Feuilly and Bahorel nodded before leaving the room. Grantaire turned his attention to Cameron and Enjolras. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"I'll live, but he wants me to stay in the hospital for a few more days to make sure. On the bright side," Cameron smiled, reaching for Enjolras's hand, "we'll have matching scars." Cameron's wound was near his sternum, close to the same location where Enjolras's own scar was.

Enjolras gave him an unimpressed look. "I don't think that is something worth bragging about. You could have died, Cam."

"But I didn't. I'm alive and I'm going to be here for a very long time." Cameron kissed the back of Enjolras's hand. Enjolras smiled, but before he could say something, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

It was Cameron's doctor, and he questioned, "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

Cameron shook his head before allowing the doctor to come in. Grantaire moved to stand near the entrance of the door.

"As I said earlier, I fully expect you to make a full recovery. But be prepared for you to possibly need physical therapy. If you're stitches open, you'll need to come in right away. You'll need to take it easy and lay low for the next few months while it heals. It might be a good idea for you to go somewhere private and secluded in order to recuperate." The doctor suggested.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. There's no need to make a mountain out of an anthill. Besides, there's no place that I know of where I can go to do that. Except Camp David, but I can easily be found there," Cameron said.

That gave Grantaire an idea. "You don't, but I do."

"What?" Cameron asked.

"My grandparents left me a lake house in upstate New York when they died. It's private and secluded with only two other families living on the lake, but they usually keep to themselves. It's yours to use if you want it," Grantaire offered.

"I can't just leave Enjolras," Cameron countered.

"As if. I'd go with you," Enjolras replied.

"I guess, I'll leave you to discuss it." The doctor then left the room.

Cameron turned to face Enjolras. "You can't just leave D.C., love. You have a country to run."

"Right now, I don't care about the country. I care about making sure my partner does what his doctor tells him," Enjolras said.

"Okay." Cameron leaned over to kiss him.

Grantaire nodded. "Well, if Enjolras goes, that means that I'll have to go as head of his security."

Cameron and Enjolras shared a look before they agreed.

***

A few days later, Cameron was released from the hospital. Grantaire had explained to Javert what they had learned about the mole and that the doctor suggested that Cameron go someplace secluded in order to heal and how that place was going to be his grandparents' lake house. Enjolras was going with him, as was Grantaire. Javert had questioned how that was going to work when Enjolras was the President of the United States. Grantaire had replied he had no idea, but they would make it work. Thankfully, though, they had a little time to figure it out because they weren't leaving until the next week.

They had a meeting to discuss what was going to happen over the next couple months. Cameron sat on the couch (Enjolras had been keeping a close eye on him and refused to let him do anything too strenuous. Grantaire would give anything to be at Cameron's beck and call to make sure that his recovery went splendidly, but alas he could not be.), while everyone else was standing. They had made sure that his meeting was only Enjolras's inner circle consisting of Cameron, Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel, Marius, and Javert. Combeferre was still out because of his own recovery, so Courfeyrac had agreed to being Enjolras's interim Chief of Staff.

"We all know why we are here. There's a mole in this House and we need to figure out who it is," Grantaire started. "But we also know that due to the doctor's recommendation that Cameron go somewhere private to recuperate and Enjolras is adamant about going with, and since Enjolras will be going, I have to go too."

"So, what we need to do is decide if Enjolras is going to find a way to split his time from upstate New York or just take an extended leave of absence during Cameron's recovery," Javert finished.

Enjolras sighed. "I just don't see why video conferences can't be a thing."

"Because what will you do if you have to give a special report? Give it from inside a lake house?" Cameron asked. "No, it's a better idea if you split your time."

"No, because once we are at the lake house we are not coming back here until you've fully recovered," Enjolras replied.

Grantaire walked in between the two of them, knowing that he'd be the only one able to in order to stop the argument he could see brewing. "Okay, so then, Enjolras, your best bet will be taking a sabbatical for however long we are gone."

"But I can't just abandon my post as president!" Enjolras cried.

"You won't. Not if Marius takes your place in the interim," Grantaire said.

They turned their heads in Marius's direction. "If it's something you're comfortable with, Enjolras, I'll do it."

"He is your VP for a reason, Enjolras," Cameron supplied.

Enjolras sighed. "I'd be more comfortable with it if I knew how the people would react."

"The people will be fine. Right now, your safety is more important," Grantaire said.

"If it makes you feel better before I make any decisions, I'll run them by you. So, I'll just be the face, but the words and choices will be yours." Marius suggested.

Grantaire turned back to Enjolras. "Or we can do that."

Enjolras didn't say anything for a few minutes. He let out a deep sigh and then said, "Okay. We'll do that."

"Then, it's settled. We'll make the announcement to the public in the coming days," Javert said.

Grantaire, Cameron, and Enjolras all exchanged a look before they looked away from each other.

***

A few days later, Enjolras had his speech ready for his announcement of his sabbatical when Cameron and Grantaire walked in. Grantaire stopped at the couches, while Cameron came around to wrap his arms around Enjolras's neck.

"I thought I told you to go and rest." Enjolras grabbed one of Cameron's hands to kiss the back.

"I'm fine. How's the speech coming?" Cameron asked.

"It's all done." Enjolras handed it back to Cameron for him to read. His eyes fell on Grantaire. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was visiting Cam when he told me that he was coming to see you, so I figured I'd come and see how you're doing with all this," Grantaire said.

"I'm doing good. Is the lake house ready?" Enjolras asked. Cameron set down his speech and turned his attention to the conversation at hand.

Grantaire nodded. "Yep. I called my aunt up to see if she'd go and clean it up and stock it with food. She called this morning to tell me that it is all ready to go. I figured that we'd leave tomorrow sometime."

"I've already packed and I can't wait. It's been forever since I've been to a lake." Enjolras could feel Cameron vibrating with excitement behind him. He looked at Grantaire, who was smirking and had a twinkle in his eyes.

 _Okay. Maybe I am correct in thinking they have feelings. This will certainly be an interesting few months._ Enjolras thought.

"This isn't a vacation, love. We're hiding, so you can recoup," Enjolras said.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun." Cameron's smile was dazzling as he winked.

Enjolras turned to glare at Grantaire when he chuckled. "You're not helping."

Grantaire held up his hands innocently. "What did I do? Enj, I understand you want to protect him, but there is such a thing as being overprotective."

Enjolras's glare softened when he looked up at Cameron, who was nodding his head in agreement with Grantaire. "Have I been overprotective?"

"Just a smidge." Cameron held up his thumb and pointed finger, holding them a small distance from each other.

"I'm sorry."

Cameron wrapped an arm around his waist. "It's fine. I understand why and I still love you, but you need to rein it in a little."

"I can do that."

"Good."

The rest of the time until Enjolras made his special report about his sabbatical was passed with the three of them joking around. Then, Grantaire walked them to the part of the House where Enjolras would be making his special report.

 _"Good afternoon, citizens. I'm going to do my best to keep this as short as possible. In the most recent months it has become apparent that there is an assassination plot against me. A few days ago, during an event on the South Lawn, there was another attempt, but I wasn’t the one that was hurt. Instead, my partner and our First Gentleman, Cameron Díaz was the victim. He survived, but his doctor has asked that in order for him to fully recover, he remove himself from the stress of living in Washington D.C. for the time being. It has already been arranged where our First Gentleman will be going, and I will be going with him. For his safety and for mine, I will be refraining from telling the people of this country where it is exactly we will be going. But what this means is that for the next few months, I will be taking a leave of absence from my position as President of the United States. In the interim period, my Vice President, Marius Pontmercy, will be taking my place. When I return, I will be resuming as president. Please understand that this was the best decision for my safety and Cameron's. Thank you and God bless."_ Enjolras finished his speech.

The cameras turned off and Enjolras walked away from the podium into Cameron's arms. Grantaire watching on faithfully.

"Now that that's done, are you ready to get away for a little while?" Cameron asked.

Enjolras nodded before kissing him lightly.

***

The next day, Grantaire pulled his rental car around to the South Portico of the White House. Enjolras and Cameron were waiting inside the House with their bags. Grantaire opened the trunk and sat their bags next to his before they got in.

Grantaire got into the driver's seat. "We'll be switching to my car once we are out of the D.C. area. Éponine will be meeting us with it just outside of Philadelphia. Then, we won't be stopping until we get to the lake house unless we absolutely have to for bathroom breaks."

"What is that wonderful smell?" Cameron asked once he was settled in the backseat. Enjolras wanted the front seat to allow Cameron to stretch out if the need arose.

Grantaire turned to look at Cameron. "Check the picnic basket." Cameron did just that and saw there was cold fried chicken, potato salad, fruit, and more. "I figured that we wouldn't be able to stop anywhere for food, so I did the honors of making food for us, mostly consisting of Enjolras's favorites. Plus I have these for you." He held up a bag of pistachios for Cameron, along with a Ziploc bag for the shells.

"I knew I liked you." Cameron took the snack, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek before sitting back and pulling his book out. He didn't notice the way Grantaire's face turned bright red, but Enjolras did. Thankfully, he didn't say anything.

Enjolras's attention went to the meowing that he heard. "You brought Thunder and Rain?" He leaned back to grab the cat carrier that contained Thunder to take him out and cuddle him. Thunder immediately curled into his arms. "How is my sweet boy?" Thunder meowed.

"Of course, I did. I wasn't going to leave them for months," Grantaire said.

Cameron reached around Enjolras's seat to scratch Thunder behind the ears. "He really knows who his daddy is."

Enjolras blushed, while Cameron and Grantaire exchanged a smile. Grantaire started the car and they were on their way to Philadelphia.

For the ride up to Philadelphia, Enjolras and Cameron spent it sleeping. Every once in a while, Grantaire looked over at the sleeping Enjolras or used the rear view mirror to glance at the sleeping Cameron. Every time he looked at them, his heart swelled with an equal amount of love for each of them. He had no idea how he was going to spend the next few months in close proximity to them, knowing that what he wanted most in the world was just out of reach.

About 20 minutes out of Philadelphia, Cameron and Enjolras woke up.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauties," Grantaire teased.

Where are we?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire glanced at the GPS. "About 20 minutes out of Philly, but we will be stopping to meet Éponine in about five."

After they met with Éponine to exchange cars, they were officially on their way to upstate New York. As they continued to drive along, Cameron started to ask Grantaire questions about the lake house.

"So, how often have you been to the lake house?" Cameron asked, petting Rain.

"My grandparents lived on the lake all year round, and my family would spend their summers up there. But once, I came out as bisexual, my parents disowned me, and well, they never went back up there. My grandparents took my side in the argument with my parents and in their will, much to my parent's chagrin, they left the lake house to me. I don’t have any contact with my parents, but I do talk to the other members of my family." Grantaire said. He hesitated in saying what he was about to. "I went up there about three to four times a year when I was in college."

"Does that mean you went up there too, love?" Cameron asked Enjolras.

Enjolras turned his head and nodded. "Yep. It was one of my favorite places to go when we could, but the last time I was there was a few weeks after I was shot at the rally."

Cameron turned back to Grantaire. "Have you been up there at all recently?"

Grantaire shook his head. "I lived up there for about two years after...the...um...break up, but once I became a bodyguard, I've only been able to go up there once or twice."

Enjolras's eyes stayed on Thunder. "Does it still look the same?"

Grantaire gave Enjolras a small smile. "Yes, it does."

It warmed Cameron's heart to see Enjolras and Grantaire be able to smile about their previous time spent together.

"What will there be for us to do?" Cameron asked.

"Well, swimming obviously. My aunt had help in placing the dock back in the water. There will be a few inflatable water rafts. Um...there's ladder golf and cornhole to play outside. At night we can sit outside on the patio to have a campfire and s'mores. I brought my guitar for just that purpose. Near the patio, there's a hammock that is very relaxing, as well as a jacuzzi. Inside, there's board games for rainy days or reading. A fireplace is in the living room. You can basically do anything that you want."

Cameron smiled. "Wonderful." Enjolras turned around to smile at him, too.

***

After about four hours, they finally pulled into the driveway of a large house with log cabin style siding. Cameron had a look of astonishment on his face, like he couldn't believe how large the place was.

"How many floors are in this place?" Cameron asked.

"Technically, it’s only two, but there’s a basement, so three. It looks larger on the outside, trust me." Grantaire turned the car off and stepped out to go to the back. Enjolras placed the two cats back into their respective cat carriers to carry them inside.

Grantaire opened the trunk to grab the bags. He grabbed his, and handed Cameron his and Enjolras’s before leading them to the door, locking his car on the way. They walked up the steps of the small porch. Grantaire opened the screen door, placing the key in the doorknob of the inside door to open it up.

Once it was open, Grantaire turned the light on and stepped in, followed by Cameron and Enjolras, who set their bags down near the door. Grantaire went around the house turning the lights on as Cameron and Enjolras explored the house.

To the left of the front door was the staircase that led to the second floor of the house. Then, underneath the second flight of stairs was a door that when Cameron peeked in led to a linen closet with blankets and sheets and cleaning supplies. Next to the door was hallway that lead to a bathroom, had an entryway into the kitchen, and at the far end of the hallway was the door that led to the basement, which according to Grantaire led to the wine cellar, washer and dryer, and the place where they would go in case of severe weather. Above their heads, in the front entryway, was a railing that allowed you to see the upstairs. To the right of the front door was a small table and rug for shoes, as well as a closet for jackets. Next to the closet was a hallway that led to the bathroom, three bedrooms, and the closet full of board games.

In the open area of the house, with a small step down, was the living room with floor to ceiling windows with a view of the lake. To the right were bookshelves and TV that surrounded the fireplace. There was a nice tan suede couch that fit three people with a matching loveseat and armchair with a wood oak coffee table placed in front. Next to the living room was a small step up that led into the kitchen with an island, pantry door, and a china cabinet. Next to the dining table was a sliding door that led out to the patio that held a fire pit for a campfire, the grill, and the patio table and chairs. The trees that held that hammock were right next to the patio. All the siding and paneling of the house was like a log cabin, as was the décor.

Grantaire came up to them. "Well, what do you think?"

"I love it," Cameron said.

"You already know how I feel about this place," Enjolras replied.

Grantaire smiled at him. "Okay. I'll show you to your bedroom. Now, my room will be down here in that hallway." Grantaire pointed in the direction of the hallway as he led them up the steps to the second floor. The upstairs held the master bedroom and bathroom and a linen closet. The railing spanned the distance from the staircase, all the way to the far right wall. When you looked over the railing, you could see the entryway. "This house has four bedrooms with three bathrooms. Your bedroom is obviously the master bedroom." He opened the door to allow them to place their stuff inside.

The room had a large king bed against one wall with another fireplace across from it. The door that led to the full bathroom was on the left side of the fireplace and it also had a view of the lake. On the right of the fireplace was a closet. Then, there were floor to ceiling windows to allow for a view of the lake with curtains that were able to be pulled to block out the sun. Along the windows, there was a set of French doors that led out to a small balcony that looked over the patio. Next to the bed were bedside tables that looked like tree stumps, but had a drawer in them and lamps on top. The room also had a dresser next to the door.

"I guess, I'll leave you to settle in. I'll be downstairs, settling in myself and starting to get dinner ready."

Grantaire left Cameron and Enjolras to their devices. Enjolras placed his bag on the bed to start putting his clothes away, while Cameron opened the door to the balcony to stand outside.

"This is so beautiful and secluded," Cameron said.

Enjolras opened a drawer to start putting his clothes inside. His toiletries bag was already in the bathroom. He had made sure to place the bottles of lube and boxes of condoms - they didn’t use them, but it was better to be safe than sorry - inside one of the bedside table drawers. "It is Grantaire's favorite place for a reason."

Cameron came back inside. "I seem to recall that you called it your favorite place too."

"I know, and that's true. But my absolute favorite place is wherever you and Grantaire are," Enjolras said.

Cameron smiled before kissing him. They remained silent for the rest of the time it took for them to put their clothes away.

"I'm going to go help Grantaire with dinner. Are you coming?" Cameron questioned.

Enjolras shook his head. Cameron kissed him again before leaving his partner alone. Enjolras went to stand outside on the balcony, his fingers curling around the chain that still held Cameron's promise ring. He had tried to give it back, but Cameron had refused it, saying that he liked the way that it looked around Enjolras's neck.

After a while, Enjolras went back downstairs and into the kitchen. He asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Five cheese Stouffer's lasagna. I didn't feel like doing any actual cooking after spending most of the day in the car. But I put Cameron in charge of making what he calls his "famous" garlic bread." Enjolras could hear the air quotes Grantaire put around famous.

Cameron appeared from behind him. "It is famous. If there was competition for best garlic bread, I would definitely win it."

"There is such a thing as modesty, Cam. Time for you to get some," Grantaire said.

Cameron stuck his tongue out at his friend. Grantaire rolled his eyes. Enjolras left the kitchen to go and sit on the couch in the living room to catch up on the news he missed during the drive. Eventually, dinner was ready and the three of them sat down at the table to eat. They ate in silence because the day's long drive was starting to take its toll on each of them. After they ate, Cameron helped Grantaire with the dishes before they all headed to bed.

***

Over the next few days, the three of them spent their days swimming in the lake or chilling at the beach or inside the house. Cameron couldn't swim yet since his stitches were still in, but he did at least dangle his feet from the side of the dock or would float on an inflatable lounge chair. Soon he would be able to swim though.

Grantaire would have Cameron's help a lot in cooking dinner a lot. They could rarely convince Enjolras to help them unless it was chopping up food. Enjolras enjoyed watching the camaraderie between Grantaire and Cameron when they would cook together.

The three of them had found a comfortable peace between them, but it was obvious that there was a giant elephant in the room that none of them wanted to talk about in case the peace was ruined. All of them knew, though, that the peace couldn't last forever. It didn't help matter that Grantaire's heart broke every time he saw the two people he loved most be affectionate with each other. The worst heartbreak, though, had been when he accidentally walked in on them having sex one morning after his perimeter run when he was going to tell them that everything was still all clear. It had taken everything in him to not start crying after that. He knew that he had to knock, but that morning it had just slipped his mind. He hadn't been able to look either one in the eye the whole day afterwards. Watching their affection for each other had led to bitter bubbles of jealousy to occur inside of Grantaire that he tried to do things that would distract him from the jealousy and heartbreak.

But the attraction between Cameron and Grantaire was confirmed for Enjolras one afternoon when he was sitting on the dock, getting some sun, and reading a book, while Grantaire was skipping rocks along the beach and Cameron came to join him.

"Can I join you?" Cameron asked after tapping Grantaire on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Sure," Grantaire said. He threw the rock in his hand toward the lake and it skipped about six times. Cameron was still choosing his rock, then waited his turn after Grantaire threw another rock to skip.

Cameron followed Grantaire's movement, but when he threw the rock, it sank right away. He looked at Grantaire, embarrassed. "I'm not very good at this. My grandfather taught me, but I was never very good."

"That's okay. Just watch me," Grantaire said, and started to teach Cameron how to skip stones. But when Cameron still couldn't get it, Grantaire decided that the best way to teach him was to lead him through it. With his wildly beating heart, he stepped up behind Cameron, not noticing the way that Cameron's breath hitched when he rested his hand on his hip. "Can I show you?"

Cameron nodded. His heart started to pound and his face turned red. Cameron held out his hand and Grantaire placed a stone in his hand.

"Place your fingers here." Grantaire showed him the correct place where his fingers should be on the stone. Cameron couldn't help, but notice the soft timbre of Grantaire's voice when it was so close to his ear. "Now, keep your feet shoulder-width apart and have a 15-degree angle toward the water." The two of them changed their stance, and even though he knew Enjolras was watching them, Cameron refused to feel guilty for enjoying the feeling of being in Grantaire's arms. "Make sure the rock is parallel to the ground." Grantaire's hand rested over Cameron's wrist. He moved his and Cameron's arms behind them. "When we follow through, flick your wrist, and let the rock go." Grantaire led Cameron through the follow through and when the stone was let go, it skipped across the lake four times before sinking.

Cameron watched it go before turning his head to look at Grantaire. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Grantaire whispered. He didn't remove his arms nor did Cameron step out of them. Instead, they just stared at each other. Cameron's eyes flicked to Grantaire's lips, and he started to lean forward as Grantaire leaned down. But the moment was broken when they heard a bird above their heads.

Cameron pulled out of Grantaire's arms. "Thank you. I think I got it." He was desperate for his face to cool down.

"Okay." Grantaire buried the feeling of disappointment that he felt as the two of them continued to skip stones.

From the dock, Enjolras had to fight the urge to not scream at the bird. It was obvious now that his partner and his friend were in love with each other. He was a few feet away, but he had still been able to see the heart eyes in their eyes and how they were about to kiss and would have had the dumb bird not interrupted them. Enjolras glared up at the bird. How dare that bird interrupt a moment that he had been waiting for since he first saw their attraction to each other. Hopefully, soon another moment would present itself for them.

As the two of them continued to skip rocks, Enjolras turned back to his book.

***

But over the next few days, Grantaire started to pull away from Cameron because it was growing too hard to be around him and not make a move. In order to avoid the possibility of doing something he would regret, Grantaire tried to keep his distance. It was a little easier to control himself around Enjolras because they had known each other long enough that he could, but Cameron created a wildfire inside of him that it took everything inside of him to control.

When Cameron realized that Grantaire was avoiding him it had caused his heart to break. He first noticed it when he asked if Grantaire wanted to play a game of chess, but his friend had declined by saying that he needed to update everyone back in D.C. on how it was going. Then, another time was when Enjolras was dangling his feet off the dock and Cameron was floating on a lounge chair. Cameron smiled brightly when he saw Grantaire coming down from the house to the beach.

"Hey, 'Taire, do you want to go canoeing?" Cameron asked.

"Um...not right now. I just came to tell you guys that I'm going to do my afternoon perimeter run," Grantaire said. He turned back around and went up to the house.

Enjolras watched as Cameron's face fell and his smile turned to a frown. "Come here." He waved to Cameron. Cameron floated over to the dock. Enjolras reached for Cameron's hands. "I'm sorry, love."

"I don't know what's happened. It's like he's pulled away. We were so close, and now he won't even look at me," Cameron said. "What did I do?"

"I don't necessarily think it's about what you did, more about what he feels," Enjolras replied.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Enjolras gently smiled at him, rubbing his thumb over Cameron's wet hand. "Do you really not see it?" Cameron shook his head. "He loves you, Cam. Just like he loves me."

"But he's not avoiding you. Just me."

"I think that's probably because he has a history with me," Enjolras said.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything." Cameron pouted.

Enjolras cupped Cameron's face. "The feelings that he has for me are old and he knows how to handle them. But what he feels for you is new and exciting. He's worried about coming in between us or doing something he would later regret, so he's been avoiding you. And to be honest, Cam, I don't blame him." Cameron looked at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth, but Enjolras placed a finger over his lips. "Just listen to me. You two almost kissed the other day. It's the closest that you have come to giving in to your feelings."

"I don't-" he started.

"You can lie to yourself, love, but you can't lie to me. You love him, Cam. I've seen the way you look at him, and I know that you've fought it to avoid hurting me. But why would it hurt me when I love you both?"

"It wouldn't, I know. But what does my loving him and you mean for our future?" Cameron asked.

"I'm not sure, love, but it's something that the three of us need to talk about because something's gotta give at some point and it's only a matter of time until that happens," Enjolras told him.

Cameron didn't say anything, only kissed Enjolras's hands. "I love you."

"I know." Enjolras kissed Cameron's hair.

***

That night Cameron couldn't sleep. He glanced over at Enjolras, who was sleeping soundly next to him. He pressed a kiss to Enjolras's bare shoulder before getting up from the bed, pulling his boxers and pajama pants on to go downstairs to get something to drink. When he got downstairs, Cameron saw that one of the lights in the kitchen was on. He walked in and saw Grantaire standing at the island, making himself a sandwich. He looked up when he saw Cameron walk into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep?" Grantaire asked to which Cameron nodded. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just have a lot on my mind." Cameron rested against the table top.

"Care to share with the class?" Grantaire questioned.

Cameron looked at Grantaire. "Not really. What's keeping you up?"

"Insomnia," Grantaire replied. "I'll be okay, though. After I eat my sandwich, I'll probably go back to bed and hopefully, I'll crash."

Cameron moved from the table top to grab a glass from the cupboard. He walked to the refrigerator to fill up the glass with water. He moved back to lean against the counter. Cameron watched Grantaire's movements, carefully. His friend avoided eye contact with him.

"'Taire, are we okay?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, I know you better than that. Something has been wrong since the other day." Cameron moved closer to him. "'Taire, I'm your friend."

Grantaire finally looked at him. "I think we both know you're much more than that." Cameron's hand fell over Grantaire's. Grantaire turned his hand over and laced their hands together.

Cameron looked down at their hands. His thumb ran over the back of Grantaire's. "I know." Enjolras's words from earlier that day about something having to give at some point replayed in his mind. At that moment, he made a decision. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Grantaire, I wanted to kiss you." Grantaire's eyes met his own. Cameron's eye flickered to Grantaire's lips. "And I still want to kiss you."

Grantaire leaned in and when his mouth was just millimeters from Cameron's, he whispered, "You need to tell me to stop."

Cameron didn't say anything, and after weeks of fighting it, Grantaire pressed his lips to Cameron's. Cameron returned the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around Grantaire's neck as Grantaire's hand rested on his hip. Cameron pulled Grantaire to stand in front of him. Their mouths stayed closed as the kiss continued. Cameron's hand tangled in Grantaire's hair.

They pulled away to get air. Their foreheads stayed pressed together, but their lips were red.

"If you're going to kiss me, kiss me," Cameron whispered between them.

Grantaire pulled away for a second to look in Cameron's eyes for any doubt, but didn't find any. He smiled at Cameron, who returned it before he pressed their mouths together again. Grantaire swiped his tongue across Cameron's lips. When Cameron allowed him entrance into his mouth, Grantaire couldn't help the moan that escaped. He felt Cameron smile against his mouth.

As the kiss frantically continued, Grantaire lifted Cameron up onto the countertop in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. Cameron's legs wrapped around his waist. They heard something fall to the floor, but neither of them cared as their tongues continued to slide against each other. Grantaire pulled his mouth away to start kissing down Cameron's jaw and neck. Cameron kept his eyes closed as he arched his neck to allow Grantaire access.

"Grantaire…" Cameron's voice was thready.

Grantaire brought his mouth back to Cameron's mouth. He flicked his tongue against Cameron's, and when he heard the moan that that movement received, Grantaire abruptly pulled away.

"I can't...we can't do this." Grantaire was breathing heavily. He didn't speak again until he felt like he had enough air in his lungs. He took steps away from Cameron. "We can't do this. I won't...I won't come in between you and Enjolras."

Cameron hopped off the counter, he reached for Grantaire. "'Taire."

Grantaire moved away from him. "No." He held his hands up to keep Cameron at a distance. "Within seconds of meeting me, you guessed correctly the one thing that has been true about my life since I was 18 years old."

"That you're still in love with Enjolras."

"Yes. Now, here we are, nine years later. With me getting my heart broken every single day because I'm still in love with him and…" he stopped himself.

"And what?" Cameron asked. His heart started to beat rapidly. This was it. The moment that was going to change everything.

"And…" Grantaire stopped again, meeting Cameron's eyes. "And in love with...in love with you. But you two have this perfect little bubble that I couldn't even dream of ever being a part of, and it kills me."

Cameron walked to Grantaire, reaching for his hand, but he was stopped once again. "Grantaire, do you honestly believe that I could kiss you like that and not feel anything for you?"

"I don't know. People kiss people all the time and it never means anything." Grantaire threw his hands in the air.

"Wow! And you believe that I'm one of those people?" Cameron questioned.

Grantaire sighed. "Of course not! But you love Enjolras. You will always love Enjolras!"

Cameron backed Grantaire up against the counter. He cupped his face, forcing Grantaire to meet his eyes. "Yeah, and when I think of a future with Enjolras, I can't see one without seeing you being part of it. I love you, too, Grantaire. God knows, I've been trying to fight it, but it's true. I love you! Just as much as I love Enjolras!"

Grantaire looked at Cameron before attacking his lips with his again. They shuffled their feet until Cameron’s back hit the refrigerator door, lips desperate for more as their hands picked up where the first kiss left off.

Cameron was the first to pull away. He cupped Grantaire's face. "I love you."

Grantaire rested his forehead against Cameron's, smiling. "I love you. But what do we do now?"

"We talk to Enjolras." Cameron pressed kisses over Grantaire's nose and cheeks. "He's already admitted to me that he loves us both, so that's the next logical step."

Grantaire took Cameron's hand and brought it to his lips. "Okay. We'll do that. But please, just promise me that we'll be together. The three of us. I can't take being on the outside of something I desperately want anymore."

Cameron cupped Grantaire's face with his free hand. "I promise, my love." He pressed a light kiss to Grantaire's lips. "I should probably get back to him before he wakes up and finds out that I'm gone."

Grantaire nodded, sadly. "Of course."

"Hey, don't look like that." Cameron placed his hand under Grantaire's chin to get him to meet his eyes. "If I have anything to say about it, the three of us will be sharing that bed before we return to D.C., okay?" Grantaire nodded again causing Cameron to smile and give him another light kiss. "I love you, Nicolas Grantaire."

"I love you, Cameron Díaz."

They shared another quick kiss before Cameron left the kitchen to go back upstairs to Enjolras.

Cameron walked up the steps, but once he got to the landing he touched his lips and replayed the memory of the pressure of Grantaire's lips against them. He felt a passionate fire ignite inside of him. The fire of deep and true love that he could never give up. The same fire that he felt whenever he touched, kissed, or made love to Enjolras. The fire that told him that he didn't have just one soulmate on this Earth. He had two. Two beautiful loves of his life.

He climbed back into the bed. Like a magnet, Enjolras attached himself to Cameron's side. Cameron wrapped an arm around him, placing a kiss on his forehead before falling right back to sleep.

***

The next morning, Cameron and Enjolras walked into the kitchen where Grantaire had breakfast made. His smile was bright as he handed Cameron and Enjolras mugs of coffee. Grantaire glanced at Cameron with a smirk. Cameron smiled at him too before kissing Enjolras's temple.

Enjolras picked up that something had changed between them, but he didn't say anything. He just sat down and grabbed a plate of food to start eating as he smiled internally.

***

That afternoon, Grantaire and Cameron went canoeing on the lake, while Enjolras stayed back. He sat on a lounge chair under a beach umbrella with his glasses on as he wrote in his journal. He looked up at the lake when he heard laughter coming from the direction where Cameron and Grantaire were canoeing across the lake. He smiled, but then he realized that even though they were okay again and he suspected that a kiss had occurred between them the night before, another relationship still needed to be fixed.

His own with Grantaire.

Even though weeks had been spent with them being civil to each other and he knew that he still loved Grantaire, just as much as he loved Cameron, they hadn't talked about anything regarding their break up.

Enjolras glanced down at his journal before looking back up across the lake. Then, he ripped out a piece of paper from his journal and wrote something down.

_Grantaire,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the hammock tonight at midnight._

_Enjolras_

Enjolras capped his pen and placed it in his journal to mark his place. Then, he went up to the house to Grantaire's bedroom. He set the message on top of Grantaire's nightstand. Hoping that he would see it.

***

Later that night, Enjolras made sure to stay up well after Cameron was sleeping soundly next to him. Enjolras got up from the bed and grabbed his pajama pants and a light sweatshirt. He quietly made his way out of the room and down the stairs. He walked through the dining room to the sliding door that let out to the patio and went to lie down in the hammock to stare up at the stars to wait for Grantaire.

Enjolras didn't know how long he had been lying out there when he heard the sliding door close again. He glanced over to watch as Grantaire made his way over to the hammock. He sat up. "I wasn't sure if you would get my note."

Grantaire rested against the tree trunk. "I did. What's going on? Your note said we needed to talk."

As Grantaire stood in front of him, Enjolras realized that he hadn't fully thought this through. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell Grantaire the truth about why he broke up with him without Cameron by his side. Once Grantaire knew the truth, he was going to hate him and there was nothing he could do to change that. But Enjolras would be damned, if he didn't get at least one more night with Grantaire before that happened.

"I want to tell you what the secret is that Cam and I are keeping," Enjolras said.

Grantaire crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded. He had done a good job at trying to forget about that, but he couldn't deny that he was still curious about what the secret was. "So, tell me."

Enjolras sighed. "I can't because once I tell you what this secret is, you're going to hate me."

Grantaire walked to Enjolras and took his hands. "I could never hate you, trust me."

"You say that now," Enjolras whispered.

Grantaire smiled, gently at him. "So, then what am I doing out here?"

"I want to have one more night with you before I lose you forever," Enjolras said.

"You're not going to lose me." Grantaire moved his hand to cup his face. "Enjolras, I love you. Always have, always will. I want to be with you again."

"I know. And I do, too. Being around you these last few months have made me realize that I love you just as much as I love Cameron, and I want the three of us to be together. But before anything like that can happen, the three of us have to talk and I have to tell you this secret."

"Then, tell me."

Enjolras shook his head. "No. Not tonight. Tomorrow, I promise. But tonight. Tonight, you and me. One more time. Please."

"Okay," Grantaire agreed.

Enjolras pulled Grantaire onto the hammock with him. He settled into Grantaire's side as his friend wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What will Cam say if he sees us like this?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras ran his fingers across Grantaire's bare chest. "He loves us. He won't care, trust me."

Silence settled around them for a few minutes as Grantaire gazed up at the stars and Enjolras rested his head on Grantaire's chest, listening to his heart.

"'Jolras?" The nickname sounded foreign on Grantaire's tongue. Enjolras hummed in response. "Is there anything in your life that you regret?"

Enjolras thought about his answer for a few seconds, but as he thought about it, he tangled his hand in Grantaire's. Then, he replied, "I regret letting you go."

Grantaire turned his head down to look at Enjolras. "Then why did you."

Enjolras pulled out of Grantaire's arm. "Because I was an idiot. I just know that I wish I hadn't, but if I hadn't I never would have met or fallen in love with Cameron. And I wouldn't trade the time I've had with him for anything."

Grantaire's eyes never left his face. "'Jolras…"

Enjolras turned to look at him and moved his hand to cup Grantaire's face. "And the other thing I regret is not having you kiss me on that Monday." Grantaire placed his hand over Enjolras's.

They were facing each other, eyes not leaving the other's. Enjolras's hand stayed on Grantaire's cheek. They were close enough that their foreheads were almost touching.

"Grantaire, kiss me," Enjolras whispered like a secret.

Grantaire slowly closed the gap between them to press his lips against Enjolras's in a soft kiss that was just simple, gentle presses of lips, but soon grew to be more.

Enjolras had forgotten how it felt to kiss Grantaire. Grantaire kissed like he was dying, and Enjolras's mouth was the water that he needed to keep him alive. They tried to pull each other closer. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but they needed to pull away for air. They stared at each other. Grantaire ran his thumb over Enjolras's cheek bone. The look in Enjolras's eyes was so soft that it made Grantaire's heart melt.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before they smashed their mouths together again. This time holding nothing back, desperate for their hands to be on the other. The desperation of the kisses continued as their hands explored each other's bodies. Enjolras's hands ran across and around Grantaire's bare chest and back, feeling the muscle that he'd gained during his time as a bodyguard. Grantaire's hand rested on his hip as Enjolras wrapped his leg around one of Grantaire's.

Grantaire moaned into Enjolras's mouth, snapping him back into reality. "Wait. Wait. We shouldn't. This shouldn't be happening." He moved to the edge of the hammock to stand up, but was stopped by a pulling on his arm.

"No. Please."

Grantaire turned to look at Enjolras. His lips were swollen and red. His curls were tussled. "Enjolras, what about Cameron?"

"I told you Cameron loves us. He won't care. Besides, the three of us are sitting down to talk tomorrow, but please. _Please_ ," Enjolras pleaded.

Grantaire glanced at him again and this time he threw caution to the wind, kissing Enjolras again. Enjolras fell back against the hammock as his hand tangled in Grantaire's hair while the other ran up his chest over his heart.

"Enjol-" Grantaire started, but was stopped by Enjolras placing a finger over his mouth.

"Shh. Stop talking. Don't question this. I want this. Please," Enjolras said.

Grantaire looked him in the eye and knew that arguing was futile. He pulled Enjolras's hand away by the wrist to lean down to kiss him. Immediately after, Enjolras's lips were attached to Grantaire's neck as he kissed it. Grantaire let out a hoarse moan of his name.

Grantaire's hand reached for the zipper of Enjolras's sweatshirt. When it was off, he kissed Enjolras's stomach and every inch of his chest, still knowing all the spots that drove him crazy. His thumb ran over his hip bone that had the star tattoo over it and he pressed a kiss to it. Then, he moved up to Enjolras's mouth.

"God, 'Taire," Enjolras moaned as his hand tangled in Grantaire's hair again.

Grantaire pulled away. His hips straddling Enjolras's. A hand resting against Enjolras's chest.

Enjolras looked up at him. A hand on his wrist. "What?"

"I just…" Grantaire trailed off. "What do you want?"

"You," Enjolras told him, guiding the hand on his chest down toward the waistband of his pajama pants. "Please."

Grantaire didn't question it again. Instead, his hand slipped inside of Enjolras's pants and around his cock that was rock hard. To his delight, Enjolras wore no briefs or boxers under his pajama pants.

"Oh, my God!" Enjolras threw his head back as Grantaire stroked him.

Grantaire's free hand started to pull Enjolras's pajama pants down. Enjolras did the honors of kicking them to the patio ground.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are." Grantaire leaned down to kiss him.

Enjolras's own fingers went for Grantaire's pajama pants and pushed them down, allowing Grantaire's cock to spring free. Enjolras's eyes dilated at the sight. He pushed himself forward to take Grantaire into his mouth. Grantaire hadn't expected it, so he hissed and his hand fell from Enjolras's cock, slipping into his curls. Enjolras bobbed his mouth on Grantaire's cock, enjoying every minute of hearing him moan his name and the pull of his hair.

"Enj-god, shit," Grantaire moaned. "Fuck!"

Enjolras continued to suck Grantaire's cock for what felt like hours until Grantaire had enough.

"'Jolras, please. Let me fuck you. Please." Grantaire's voice was rough.

Enjolras pulled off his cock, saliva dripping down his chin. He looked up at Grantaire and smiled. He pulled him down to his mouth, and whispered, "I would like that very much," against it before bringing their mouths back together.

Enjolras fell back against the hammock as they kissed. Grantaire pulled away.

"We should move inside to have access to lube and condoms."

But Enjolras shook his head. "No. Here. Under the stars. Check the pocket of my pajama pants."

Grantaire got off the hammock for a quick second to check the pockets. He crawled back on the hammock with lube and a condom in his hand. "Did you plan this?"

"I said I wanted a night with you, so what do you think?" Enjolras smiled at him before kissing him again, his fingers pulling on the dark curls. The kiss was sloppy and messy, but neither one of them cared.

Grantaire opened the bottle and squeezed some lube onto his fingers before gently, oh, so gently, pushing a finger into Enjolras.

Enjolras bit back a moan and buried his face in the hammock. "Shit! Fuck!"

Grantaire moved the finger around the tight muscle of his lover. Then, he entered a second finger, followed by a third. Enjolras was keening underneath him, begging for more.

"Come on, 'Jolras. Don't hold back your screams. I want to hear them." Grantaire urged as his fingers searched for Enjolras's prostate.

Enjolras stopped biting his lip to keep the moans in, and instead did exactly what Grantaire asked. He screamed, he moaned, he sighed, he whimpered. He did everything that he could to make Grantaire understand how good it felt.

"Oh, 'Taire! More! Please!" Enjolras was doing his best to keep from arching his back.

Grantaire moved his fingers as his search for the prostate continued. He knew when he found it because Enjolras cried his name and arched off of the hammock.

"'Taire! Get in me! God, please, get in me," Enjolras begged.

Grantaire pulled out his fingers, searching for the condom that he grabbed. When he found it, he slid it on and slicked it up. He placed his hands on Enjolras's thighs as he slowly pushed into his entrance. Enjolras's eyes slid shut, pleasure evident on his face. Grantaire continued to push in until he was full sheathed. Enjolras finally opened his eyes to look at Grantaire. He reached for him, pulling him to him. His arms hooking themselves under Grantaire's arms in order to have an anchor.

"Move. Please," Enjolras whispered.

Grantaire slowly started to move his hips, sliding out of Enjolras's heat then sliding back in.

***

Back in the house, Cameron woke up in order to use the bathroom. Once his business was done, he left the bathroom and made his way back to the bed. His observation that Enjolras was missing from the bed was interrupted when he heard something that sounded like a moan.

When he heard the sound again, he realized that it was coming from outside. He quietly opened the door to the balcony and when he got to the edge, he looked down in the direction of the hammock and wasn't surprised by what he saw.

Enjolras and Grantaire in the nude. Grantaire thrusting inside of Enjolras, who had his legs wrapped around Grantaire's waist. He could see the pleasure on Enjolras's face and couldn't help the smile that appeared when he heard Enjolras let out a sharp moan.

Cameron quickly decided to leave them to it and walked back into the room. He crawled back on the bed and under the covers with a smile on his face.

***

Enjolras let out a moan. His nails scratching down Grantaire's back. "Oh, fuck! Yes!"

Grantaire mouthed at Enjolras's shoulder before sucking a mark into it. Enjolras sighed as his pleasure continued.

"God, 'Jolras, I forgot how good sex is with you," Grantaire whispered, moving his mouth close to Enjolras's ear and he started to nibble at the lobe.

Enjolras let out a mixture of a giggle and a moan. "'Taire, I swear to God, please just fuck me already."

Grantaire started to thrust his hips faster as Enjolras gripped him tighter and his legs moved higher up on his lover's waist.

As Enjolras was pleased by Grantaire, he knew that he would never survive not having Grantaire in his life. And he desperately needed to be with Grantaire and Cameron. The three of them wanted to be together, he could feel it all the way down to his bones, but that possibility was up in the air because once Grantaire knew the secret he was going to walk away. Devastating not just him, but Cameron, too. But right now, Enjolras turned his attention back on sex with Grantaire, and his (hopefully, not) last night with Grantaire in his life.

Enjolras moved his mouth down Grantaire's neck, who moaned loudly as he thrust deeper into Enjolras.

Oh, how Grantaire was loving every minute of this. Hearing Enjolras's moans of his name, feeling the scratched being made down his back and ankles digging into his ass, and how right it felt having Enjolras's tight heat wrapped around him. He never wanted this moment to end.

"'Taire, more! Harder!" Enjolras begged.

Grantaire's thrusts changed to hard and deep thrusts, knowing exactly what it was that Enjolras wanted.

"Yes!" Enjolras moaned as his hand slid down Grantaire's back and towards his ass. Grantaire groaned when he felt Enjolras's hands give his ass a squeeze.

Grantaire brought his mouth down to Enjolras's. The kisses were hard and passionate. Enjolras's fingers tangling in Grantaire's curls.

"You feel so good, 'Taire," Enjolras whispered against Grantaire's mouth.

Grantaire pulled away from the kiss. He placed his hands next to Enjolras's head in order to give himself leverage as his thrusts continued. Enjolras wrapped his legs even tighter around his waist.

"Harder! Faster!" Enjolras's eyes slipped closed. Grantaire looked down to see the obvious pleasure that was displayed on his face.

Grantaire couldn't help himself, he leaned down to kiss Enjolras again. "You feel so good, 'Jolras."

After that, there was no more talking between them unless it was Enjolras's moans about how good it felt among the other pleasured sounds between them. Grantaire continued to fuck Enjolras, giving him anything and everything until he started to feel his walls start to clench around him, signaling that his release wasn't to far off. He wrapped his hand around Enjolras's cock causing his lover to cry out and arch his back.

"God! Yes! 'Taire!" Enjolras screamed.

Enjolras hands didn't know what to grab, so one held onto Grantaire while the other twisted in the material of the hammock. Grantaire's thrusts continued until he heard Enjolras scream his name loud enough to wake, not just Cameron, but the two families that lived across the lake as his cum started to drip from his cock. Grantaire watched as Enjolras fell back against the hammock, a pleased smile on his face. He looked up at Grantaire and signaled for him to come closer.

As they kissed, Grantaire moved his hips slowly inside of him until he filled the condom with his own cum. When he pulled out, a small moan escaped from Enjolras's mouth. Grantaire removed the condom and tied it off. Enjolras was fully content to stay where he was at that moment. Grantaire reached down for his pajama pants and wiped them off.

Once they were clean with sweat still drying on their bodies and their breathing was heavy, Grantaire laid back down on the hammock, captivated by the look of absolute pleasure and contentment on Enjolras's face.

He leaned over to press a quick kiss to the side of his jaw. "How was that? Have I lost my touch to fuck you six ways from Sunday?"

Enjolras cupped his face and smiled. "Absolutely not. It was out of this world."

"I'm so glad." Grantaire kissed him again, pulling him on top as they continued to make out in the hammock.

***

When Enjolras woke up the next morning, it was to the realization that the room he was in wasn't the room that he had been sharing with Cameron the last few weeks. He glanced over and saw Grantaire lying next to him. His arm wrapped around his waist.

Enjolras smiled as the memory of the night before came back to him. He had sex with Grantaire in the hammock.

He quickly glanced at the clock on the bedside table, only to see it was just after 5 A.M., Enjolras wrapped himself around Grantaire, resting his head on his chest to try and get more sleep.

***

It was two hours later, though, when Grantaire woke up and realized that Enjolras was in his bed. Naked. Just like he was. The memory of them having sex in the hammock hit him like a ton of bricks. He ran a hand through his hair.

 _This wasn't supposed to happen. But Enjolras had said something about it being their last night together because of the secret that he all of sudden wanted to tell me. I wonder how bad it could be that it made Enjolras think I would hate him. But right now, what I should definitely do is tell Cameron that this happened._ He thought as he gently tried to unwrap himself from Enjolras. _Maybe if I hurry I can catch Cameron on his morning run in order to tell him._

Grantaire moved to the side of the bed to grab a t-shirt and a pair of jeans when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Stay," He heard Enjolras whisper.

Grantaire turned his head. He saw Enjolras. His cheek flushed. Body naked. Curls mussed. A small, shy smile on his lips. His eyes begging him to stay. Grantaire's hand reached for Enjolras's. He brought their hands up, so they were palm to palm, looking at the size difference. Then, he laced them together. Grantaire looked back at Enjolras, who was still silently asking him to stay.

 _I'll just talk to Cameron later. Right now, I need to be kissing the man that both of us love._ Grantaire thought as he kissed Enjolras again, letting his clothes fall to the floor as Enjolras fell back against the bed.

Grantaire straddled Enjolras's hips as they continued to kiss. Enjolras's hands cupped Grantaire's face.

"What do you want?" Grantaire questioned against his lips.

"Fuck me," Enjolras replied, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table and pushing it in his hands.

Grantaire kissed him quickly before moving to sit in between Enjolras's legs to open him up. As he opened him up, he watched Enjolras's face go from pleasure to ecstasy and couldn't help, but smile. He pushed another finger alongside the first and hooked them causing Enjolras to cry out.

"Did you enjoy that?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras's breathing was irregular and no words could be formed except for moans as he braced his feet against the bed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Grantaire dragged out opening Enjolras up as long as he could until Enjolras was keening on the bed and his knuckles were white on the sheets. Grantaire pressed kisses against Enjolras's thighs, avoiding the place he knew Enjolras wanted him most.

"God, 'Taire, you're worse than Cam. Would you please just fuck me already?" Enjolras begged.

Grantaire leaned down to kiss him. "Just answer me one question. Condom or no."

"No. I'm clean, so is Cam," Enjolras said.

Grantaire pulled his fingers from Enjolras with a whimper escaping from his lover. He lined himself up as his lover wrapped his legs around his waist. He slowly pushed inside Enjolras.

"Oh…" Enjolras sighed. Grantaire didn't move until he was fully sheathed inside of Enjolras. He looked down at Enjolras, who gave his go ahead with a kiss and Grantaire started to rock into Enjolras, slowly and gently.

"So wonderful." Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras's forehead. Enjolras gripped Grantaire's biceps as pleasure exploded inside of him as Grantaire moved. "Does it feel good?"

Enjolras nodded as he leaned up to kiss Grantaire again. "But it's not enough. I want more."

Grantaire kissed him, filthily in response as he started to speed up his hips. Enjolras tightened his grip on Grantaire as words of pleasure spilled from his mouth, but before they got too deep in this, he needed to say something.

"'Taire…" Enjolras started. Grantaire hummed as he continued to pepper his face with kisses. "I love you."

Grantaire paused all his movements to look down at Enjolras, whose face was hopeful and filled with love. It made Grantaire's heart pinch when he realized that he was _that_ much closer to getting the thing that he was desperate for. He cupped Enjolras's said, "I love you, too. 'Jolras, you mean everything to me, and I wouldn't trade last night or right now for anything. No matter what that secret is, I promise that I will always love you."

Enjolras's smile was radiant when he pulled Grantaire down for an open-mouthed kiss as their tongues slipped against each other. "I'm glad, and I promise that we will talk about everything, but right now, I want you to fuck me into this mattress."

"Your wish is my command, my love," Grantaire said. He started to move his hips even faster as Enjolras wound his arms around Grantaire's torso. Enjolras arched his neck in order to allow Grantaire to press kisses and bites on it, his eyes closed.

"Oh...yes. 'Taire!" Enjolras moaned, feeling Grantaire smile against his neck as he scratched his teeth against the side of his neck.

***

Cameron opened the front door after his run when he heard another moan coming from the direction of Grantaire's bedroom. He felt his heart stutter knowing that moan confirmed his suspicion that Enjolras had spent the night in Grantaire's bedroom after the hammock.

He walked in the direction of the bedroom and the closer he got he could hear more of Enjolras's moans and whimpers. He was standing outside the door when he heard Enjolras scream Grantaire's name and even through the door, Cameron could hear the desire and want in Enjolras's voice.

Cameron heard the smack of lips and knew it was time to back away and let them enjoy this moment, but it was difficult to walk away because all he wanted was to open the door and join them. He walked up the steps to take a shower in order to clean up from his run.

Cameron stepped under the spray of the boiling hot water. He began to lather his body with soap as he stood under the water, but as the soap moved across his body, his mind kept drifting to what was going on downstairs and how the two people he loved the most were locked in a passionate embrace that he couldn't join.

He set the soap down as he closed his eyes to imagine what it would be like once the three of them were together and it was their first time having sex.

His mind filled with images of kissing Grantaire before switching to kiss Enjolras. Cameron felt his cock twitch and he wrapped his hand around it and started stroking. In his fantasy, as he kissed Enjolras, Grantaire moved his lips down Cameron's neck before they laid him down. Grantaire moved to sit in between his legs in order to open him up as he continued to kiss Enjolras and moaned into his mouth as Grantaire kissed down his thighs as he fingered him.

He let out another moan in his fantasy as Enjolras started to kiss down his neck and chest. Grantaire finished opening him up. Grantaire brought Enjolras's mouth to his own for a quick, heated kiss before he kissed Cameron, asking him if he was ready. Cameron nodded, giving Grantaire the okay to enter him while Enjolras returned to pressing kisses all over his body. Cameron moaned as Grantaire pushed inside him, Enjolras pressed a hand against his chest in order to calm him.

Cameron pulled out of his fantasy for a moment as he stroked himself faster and bit his lip in order to keep his moan inside before falling back into it.

Grantaire's thrusts became faster as Cameron sucked on Enjolras's cock while Enjolras and Grantaire made out. Cameron watched them make out as he hollowed out his cheeks around Enjolras before crying out when Grantaire hit his prostate. His mouth pulled off of Enjolras's cock and he started to beg Grantaire to move faster before taking Enjolras back into his mouth.

Cameron's breathing became desperate and inconsistent as he felt the coaster start to ride him toward his orgasm. The water washed over him. He went back into the fantasy to enjoy it while he could.

As Grantaire thrusted inside him and he sucked Enjolras's cock, Fantasy Cameron's release was coming just as quick as his was in reality. He begged his lovers to touch him and together they started to stroke his cock as they continued making out. Within seconds as the fantasy built toward the climax, the strokes became faster as Grantaire's cum exploded inside him with him swallowing down Enjolras's a few minutes later. Once the three of them were spent, they laid down next to each other as they made out on the bed.

Cameron rested his forehead against the cool tile as the cum on his cock and hand were washed away by the water. The fantasy pinched his heart because he wanted that in real life, and today he was going to make it his mission for his heart's deepest desire to come true.

***

Later that afternoon, Grantaire was out checking the perimeter around the house again. Enjolras and Cameron were sitting in the kitchen, eating their lunch. They knew there was something urgent that they needed to talk about, but neither of them knew how to approach the subject. Enjolras watched Cameron finish chewing as he rested against the table.

"Love, can I talk to you about something?" Enjolras asked.

"Of course, love." Cameron placed his hand over Enjolras's.

Enjolras took a deep breath before he started speaking, "You know that I love you and that I love Grantaire."

"Yes. What about it?" Cameron questioned.

"Something happened between Grantaire and I last night." Enjolras watched Cameron's face, but to his surprise, Cameron's face was blank.

Cameron didn't say anything for a few minutes until he asked. "What?"

Enjolras avoided Cameron's eyes. "When you two were out canoeing yesterday, I left a note for Grantaire, asking him to meet me at the hammock, and he did. While we were out there, I told him that I wanted to talk to him about the secret that we're keeping."

Cameron's eyes went wide. "'Jolras, are you sure?"

Enjolras nodded his head. "Cam, we love him and if we want to be with him, in the way that I know that we want to be, we have to tell him."

Cameron bit his lip before agreeing, "Okay, so did you tell him?"

"I wanted to," Enjolras answered. "But once he was standing in front of me, I chickened out. I don't think I have the strength to tell him without you by my side. But what I _did_ tell him was that I - we - could lose him, once he knows, and that I wanted to have one more night with him before that happens. So, we cuddled in the hammock and we talked a little. Then, I asked him to kiss me, but I did more than just kiss him. I had sex with him. Then, this morning, I had sex with him again. And it was everything that I hoped it would be. I love him so much."

"I know," Cameron squeezed Enjolras's hands. "But you're sure that you want to tell him?"

Enjolras smiled, shyly. "Yes, I do."

"Then we'll tell him. And whatever his reaction might be, if we do indeed end up losing him, we'll deal with it together," Cameron kissed Enjolras's hands, "But first, I have a few confessions of my own."

"What?" Enjolras inquired.

"Well, number one, I already knew about you sleeping with Grantaire. I saw you guys in the hammock last night. I got up to use the bathroom and afterward, I heard your moans and went to investigate. I wasn't surprised at all to see it because I knew it was coming eventually. And then, this morning I heard you two when I got back from my run," Cameron admitted. "And I wanted so badly to join the two of you in there."

"Why didn't you? We would have welcomed you into it." Enjolras cupped his lover's face.

Cameron looked down before meeting Enjolras's eyes again. "Because I felt like it was a moment for the two of you. You deserved a night with him. I wasn't going to ruin that for you. Besides, he'll be joining us in our bed soon enough, so I'll make up for it then."

Enjolras blushed bright red. "And I can't wait. It's going to be magical."

"It sure is, baby." Cameron wrapped his arms around Enjolras's waist, pulling him closer to kiss him. But the kiss didn't last long because Enjolras pulled away.

"And your second confession?"

"I kissed Grantaire the other night. And afterward, he and I admitted that we are in love with each other and with you."

"I knew something happened yesterday at breakfast when you two were so smiley and giddy with each other." Enjolras smiled, brightly.

"I figured that you knew." Cameron returned the grin. "And in mine and Grantaire's talk, I promised him that the three of us would be together and that we would all sit down to talk."

"Well, as I've already made abundantly clear, I'm all for the three of us being together because I want to spend the rest of my life, growing old with both of you. I have loved Grantaire since I was 18, and you for the last three years, and my heart belongs to you and him. I have two amazing and beautiful loves of my life and I can't imagine living without you." Enjolras pressed their foreheads together.

"Neither can I. Who would have thought that when Grantaire came back, the three of us would end up becoming a throuple."

"Definitely not me." Enjolras kissed Cameron, but before the kiss could grow deeper, he pulled away quickly again. "I just hope that after I tell him the truth about why I broke up with him, he doesn't hate me."

"He won't." Cameron cupped Enjolras's face. "Everything is going to be okay."

Enjolras inclined his head. "Okay. I know that we agreed not to tell him, but I couldn't start a relationship with both of you if it was based on a secret and a lie."

"I understand. I don't want to either. But like I said, 30 seconds ago, everything is going to be okay," Cameron replied.

Enjolras smiled, wrapped his arms around Cameron's neck, and kissed him deeply.

***

When Grantaire came back, Cameron was able to rope him into playing him in a game of chess to continue trying to prove to Grantaire that he's nowhere near as bad at board games as he thought he was. Enjolras watched them for a little while before sneaking upstairs and finding Cameron's phone to call Combeferre.

 _"Hey, Enj! How's life in the wilderness?"_ Combeferre asked when he answered.

Enjolras smiled, hearing his best friend's voice. "It's wonderful. Have you heard anything?"

 _"No. D.C. has been quiet as a tomb since you left,"_ Combeferre replied. _"So, what's going on?"_

Enjolras sighed. "Um...I'm going to tell you something, but I need you to promise that you won't say anything to any of our friends until we're ready to tell everyone." Combeferre was hesitant before agreeing. "During these last few months that Grantaire has been back...um...Cam and I…" He paused.

 _"You and Cam what?"_ Combeferre questioned.

"Cam and I have fallen in love with Grantaire. Well, I realized that I never stopped loving him, and Cam fell in love with him. And Grantaire with us," Enjolras said.

 _"Enj, that's...that's wonderful. But I'm not really seeing what the problem of having two incredibly handsome men being in love with you is,"_ Combeferre commented.

"It's not that. I love them with all my heart and the three of us want to be together. But I guess, my question is how do you, Courf, and Jehan do it? Be completely and utterly committed to each other." Enjolras asked.

Combeferre hummed. _"I see. You're calling for advice. You realize that Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta would have been better at advice since they've been together since we were in college."_

"I know. But I wanted to talk to you about this. And you three are just as committed as those three, so…" Enjolras trailed off.

 _"Okay,"_ Combeferre said. _"Well, I guess we do it by continually negotiating our terms every other month or so. When we first started dating, we checked in on our terms every month, but as the years have gone on, it's become every other or every two months. If it's obvious something is bothering one of us, we talk about it right away. We don't let it fester and eat away at us. The most important part of a polyamorous relationship is communication and trust. But also don't forget to love each other. Don't get so caught up in talking to each other that you forget to have fun with each other and enjoy each other's company. It all comes down to figuring out what will work best in the relationship for the three of you."_

Enjolras didn't say anything for a few moments, letting his best friend's advice sink in.

 _"One more piece of advice. Be prepared for unacceptance. Even though people in this world don't believe that monogamy is truly something people are capable of, they are also unable to fully understand and accept polyamory. They believe it's all about having threesomes when it's so much more than that,"_ Combeferre explained. _"What I'm saying is, and I know we are working to get polyamory more widely accepted, but be ready that for the time being that to the public, it may have to look like it is just you and Cameron together, like Courf and I. It might make Grantaire feel like a dirty little secret, so you'll have to constantly reassure him that he's not."_

"I know. I plan too," Enjolras replied.

Enjolras and Combeferre continued their conversation for a few more minutes before Combeferre had to say goodbye. Enjolras put Cameron's phone back on the bedside table and went back downstairs. Cameron and Grantaire were still playing their game of chess. Enjolras sat down on the couch, pulled a blanket over him, and started to read the book that he was halfway through.

***

Later that night, after their dinner of enchiladas and Mexican rice, courtesy of Cameron. They finished eating, did the dishes, and put any leftovers in the refrigerator. After everything in the kitchen was done, they moved into the living room. Grantaire called the armchair in order to read his book, while Enjolras and Cameron took the couch and did their own reading.

Cameron eventually reached for Enjolras's hand and gave him a nod to go ahead and start the conversation. Enjolras set his book down and cleared his throat, getting Grantaire's attention.

"Um…'Taire, can we talk?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire set his book down. "Is this going to be the conversation that I think it is?"

Cameron smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, my love, it is." Enjolras couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at hearing Cameron refer to Grantaire as "my love".

"Okay. So, let's talk," Grantaire told them.

Enjolras took a deep breath. He felt Cameron run a hand down his back. "Um...but before we have _that_ conversation. We need to talk about the secret." Grantaire didn't say anything, just waited in anticipation. _Just say it. Come on, just say it._ "Um…" he started. _I can do this. It's just like ripping off the Band-Aid._ "I need to talk to you about why I broke up with you."

Grantaire sat back, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Enjolras, please just don't."

"I have too. If what the three of us want is going to work, you need to know this," Enjolras said.

Grantaire didn't say anything. "Alright. So, what about it?"

Enjolras looked at Cameron, who tangled their hands together and squeezed, giving him strength. "I never wanted to break up with you."

"What?" Grantaire exclaimed.

"I never wanted to break up with you. I just figured that it would be the best thing to do," Enjolras told him.

"What does that even mean?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras grimaced before speaking again. "Let me start at the beginning." Grantaire waited patiently for him to begin. "All those years ago, when we fell in love, it was one of the first times that my life felt completely still and out of control at the same time. I was still shoulder deep in my eating disorder, depression, and anxiety. Hell, when we first met, I did whatever I could to push you away because I knew that I could fall in love with you, which obviously failed. Your love definitely didn't save me, but it gave me a reason to get out of bed in the morning. Hell, you were mostly oblivious that there was something going on until you caught me in the bathroom because of how good I was at hiding it from those closest to me. You had just come back from rehab, a month sober, when you found me. With yours and our friend's support, I got the help that I needed. But I recall many days when one of us was weighed down by our issues, and whichever one was having a difficult time, we didn't push or force the other to talk about it, unless we knew that the other absolutely needed to. We were just simply there, offering silent support.

"For nine years, I loved you. I loved you when you drove me crazy. I loved you when you were angry with me, and I will with you. I loved you when you would force me to go to sleep because you knew that I needed to rest. I loved you when you made the schedule for me to eat to make sure I never relapsed into my old habits. I loved you when you would cook for me. I loved you when you would cuddle, hug, kiss, or make love to me. I loved you when you decided to commemorate you being sober and me being in recovery for a year with matching star tattoos. Why you chose a star, I don't know. For nine years, I just loved you.

"I know that when I was shot at that rally, you went through hell. Especially after I woke up, when you said that it finally hit you how dangerous what I was trying to do was, and what I still am trying to do. It was also the beginning of your fear that I would someday choose politics over you. That fear was always there deep down, but after I was shot was the first time that you voiced it."

"'Jolras, where are you doing with this?" Grantaire questioned.

"I'm getting there," Enjolras replied. "We were 25 when that happened. I passed the bar not long after the person who shot me was put behind bars. As I practiced, I started to gain more attention from politicians. I was in the public eye a lot more than what I knew you were comfortable with. You hated going to all the dinners and events I was invited to. We started to fight more than ever before because you were worried about my safety. Then, Lamarque approached me about running for Senate, and I told him that I'd have to think about it. We talked about it, you gave me your okay, despite the fact I could tell how much you hated it, I went ahead and started to put together my Senate campaign. Now, here's the important part of the story," Enjolras said. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Once I announced my Senate campaign, I started to get letters. Threatening letters. At first, they just threatened me, but I ignored them and hid them from the people that I loved. This went on for months until one came that threatened you. They told me that if I didn't pay them a certain amount of money, they were going to kill you or I could pay them, but the catch was that I was going to have to break up with you. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, so I paid them, using my family's money, and well, you know what happened after. Once we broke up, I received another letter telling me that as long as I stayed away, nothing would happen to you. I knew that when I broke up with you, I would need to say the one thing that I knew would hurt you the most, in order to keep you from coming back. That I was choosing politics over you. I even went as far as destroying everything that linked you to me for a precaution. I just prayed that my ending of our relationship didn't cause you to relapse." Enjolras chanced a look at Grantaire, who was just staring at him with a blank expression.

"I know that what I did wasn't fair to you. That there were other options for you that didn't result in destroying both of us. But I was desperate to protect you like you've always protected me. You're one of the best things that have ever happened to me, and I just had to protect you." Enjolras could feel tears falling down his cheeks.

"When you say 'destroy everything'...?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras pulled his hand from Cameron's in order to wrap his arms around himself. "That I burned, deleted, erased everything and anything that would ever connect you to me. The only thing I kept was a single photo that is buried in my desk in the Oval Office."

"When this was going on, did you ever tell anyone?" Grantaire asked.

"No. Not even our friends. When I broke up with you, I told them that it was a mutual decision, but I don't think that they believed me. Thankfully, they never pushed because they could see that I didn't want to talk about it. How much pain I was in over losing you was part of why I relapsed with my eating disorder in the first place," Enjolras said, "The guilt I felt was why I refused to allow mine and Cameron's relationship go any further than sex at the beginning because while I could tell he was falling in love with me, I felt like I didn't deserve that love, but of course that went out the window when he found me in the bathroom and I knew that I loved him. And despite him knowing about you once we officially started dating, it took me until we were together two years to tell him that I was keeping this secret." Grantaire only kept his eyes on Enjolras. "I don't expect your forgiveness or anything from you. I just....if the three of us want to be together, you deserve to know the truth."

Seeing that Grantaire wasn't going to say anything. Enjolras wiped his tears away, cleaning himself up as best he could. Cameron ran a hand down his back.

"Grantaire, say something, please," Cameron said.

The room stayed silent for a few more minutes until Grantaire spoke. "Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"I wasn't going to, no. Not when you first came back, but with everything that has happened, I decided to take the risk of you hating me for the rest of our lives to tell you the truth," Enjolras said. "I know that you deserved the truth right from the beginning, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you."

Grantaire stood up from the chair and came over to kneel in front of Enjolras, he took his hands in his. He glanced at Cameron, who had an expression of worry on his face. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Believe me I tried. I have done nothing, but try to hate you for the last nine years. I'm not even really that angry right now. If I'm feeling anything, it's hurt because you went for the option that destroyed us both."

"I know, Grantaire, I'm sorry," Enjolras told him. "I don't know how you'll ever forgive me, but I really hope that you can."

"Just answer me one question. If you answer it correctly, no forgiveness will be necessary, but we are still going to talk about this. If you don't, well, that will depend on your answer."

"What's the question?" Enjolras asked.

"When did you realize that you still loved me. The moment I walked into the Oval Office that first day? When I almost kissed you? Or when we slept together?" Grantaire asked.

"There wasn't a moment. It was always. I loved you when I broke up with you. I loved you when I became senator, and then president. I loved you when I fell in love with Cam, even though I tried to bury it. I still tried to bury it when you walked back into my life, but I knew that I couldn't when you almost kissed me. I loved you then. When I told you that I loved you last night, I wasn't lying. I love you, right now, as I offer my heart to you again. Granted, you'll have to share it with Cam, but my heart belongs to you just as much as it does him."

Grantaire didn't say a single word and his face didn't give off any sign of what he could possibly be thinking. Enjolras didn't have to wait long to find out, though, because within seconds of him finishing his confession, lips were on his in a hard kiss. He kissed Grantaire back with just as much passion and thirst that Grantaire was kissing him. His hands clenched Grantaire's hoodie. Grantaire's hands had found their way into his hair, pulling as they kissed. Enjolras let out a moan in Grantaire's mouth.

But Enjolras came back to his senses, and pulled his mouth away. Grantaire chased after it. "Wait, 'Taire," Grantaire looked at him. "There's more we need to talk about. I love you and I love Cam, and I know that you both love me and each other, but I guess what I'm asking does this mean that we all want the same thing. To be together. The three of us."

"Yes," Cameron said.

"Absolutely. I don't want to be without either of you," Grantaire said. He pressed a soft kiss against Enjolras's lips before moving over to Cameron to kiss him too. "But this all seems like a dream. In my life, I never imagined that I would have not just one, but two beautiful loves of my life."

"Well, you do, because I'm never letting either of you go," Cameron said.

"And neither am I." Enjolras reached for Grantaire's and Cameron's hands, who then in turn reached for each other's hand. "I love you."

"I love you," Cameron declared.

"I love you, too," Grantaire affirmed.

The three of them all exchanged kisses before Grantaire stood up. "Now, I know the three of us have a lot to talk about, but I just...I need to be surrounded by our love first."

"'Taire, what are you saying?" Enjolras inquired.

"I'm asking that you take me to bed," Grantaire said, and immediately Cameron and Enjolras knew what he meant. They stood up, taking Grantaire's hands, and led him up the stairs to their bedroom.

The three of them stood next to the bed, staring at each other, hesitant on where to go next. Enjolras was the first to break it. He reached over to take the zipper of Grantaire's hoodie in his hands and pulled it down, followed by his t-shirt. His hand ran down his chest, then Enjolras walked around his body, his hand never leaving him.

Enjolras was standing behind him when Cameron stepped in front of Grantaire, he placed his hands on his hips before pressing their lips together. Enjolras's hand rested against Grantaire's shoulder where the star tattoo was. His thumb gently caressed it. He leaned forward to press a kiss to the ink as his two lovers continued to kiss. His other arm wrapped around Grantaire's torso and he heard Grantaire moan into Cameron's mouth. They pulled away to glance behind them at Enjolras.

"This will be a night to remember I'm sure of it," Enjolras said. Cameron started to kiss Enjolras while Grantaire kissed Cameron's neck.

Grantaire's hands fell to Cameron's shirt and pulled it up. He pulled away from the kiss in order to allow Grantaire to fully remove it. Then, Cameron removed Enjolras's t-shirt. Once all shirts were removed, the three of them stood there admiring each other's chest. Of course, they had seen each other shirtless many times since arriving at the lake house, but this time there was an air of nervousness between them that made it feel different.

Grantaire reached for the waistband of Cameron's shorts and pulled them down. Then, Enjolras's shorts followed until his lovers were standing naked in front of him. Grantaire was going to remove his own before Enjolras's fingers stopped.

"Nope. Tonight is about us pleasing you, not the other way around," Enjolras said. He looked at Cameron, who nodded slightly. They took a step forward, pulling Grantaire into their arms and lifted him. Grantaire yelped in surprise. They laid down on the bed, laughing. Cameron hovered over Grantaire while Enjolras laid next to him. Grantaire just stared at them as Enjolras reached for his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm forcing myself to commit this to memory because I'm terrified of waking up and discovering that this is all a dream. A beautiful dream, but a dream nonetheless." Grantaire's left thumb caressed Cameron's cheekbone while his right caressed Enjolras's.

"But it's not a dream. We're here. We're with you. It's all real," Cameron replied.

Grantaire smiled, then brought his mouth to Cameron's again. Enjolras started to kiss Grantaire's neck. Enjolras and Cameron soon switched places and settled in to do exactly what they promised. Giving Grantaire a night to remember.

Cameron started by kissing down Grantaire's neck, then his arms before going to his chest. He took each nipple into his mouth, giving them attention until they were red and taut. Then, from his nipples, Cameron moved down to his navel. He blew air against his stomach causing Grantaire to shiver.

Enjolras felt the shiver and smiled. "I'm warning you now, my love, Cameron is a remarkable lover."

"I believe it." Grantaire pulled Enjolras's mouth back to meet his own.

Cameron removed Grantaire's shorts and started to kiss his hips and down his legs. He could hear Grantaire sighing and whimpering into Enjolras's mouth as he left kisses and marks all over his skin. Then, he moved back up to Grantaire's neck. Enjolras pulled away to do the same to the other side of his neck, letting Cameron slot their mouths back together. Enjolras started to make his own marks over Grantaire's body.

"God, 'Taire, you are so beautiful." Enjolras fingers caressed Grantaire's torso and down his arm until their fingers were laced together.

Cameron pulled away to start peppering kisses over Grantaire's face. "I agree with him, 'Taire." He felt Grantaire's arousal against his legs and smiled against his mouth. "Is someone anxious?"

Grantaire nodded. "Yes. I want you. Both of you."

Enjolras crawled up to Grantaire's face. "And you'll have us." He started to nibble on his lobe.

Grantaire was going crazy with pleasure from his lovers. He craved the touch and kiss of both of them. They caressed and kissed his body like he was something precious. To them, he knew that he was.

Cameron watched as his lovers kissed. Their tongues slipping and sliding against each other and he smiled. He couldn't help himself, his hands slid down their chests toward their cocks and started to pump his hands around them. They moaned and their kiss grew in its passion and heat.

Enjolras pulled away, allowing Grantaire to kiss down his neck. "God, Cam, that feels so good."

Cameron didn't say anything as he started to move his hand faster over Enjolras's cock, but pulled his hand away from Grantaire's to wrap his mouth around it. He also let go of Enjolras's to put his entire focus on pleasing Grantaire.

"Oh, Cam!" Grantaire threw his head back in a cry. His hand falling in Cameron's hair as his mouth explored his cock. Enjolras continued to kiss Grantaire's neck in order to allow Grantaire to enjoy the feeling of Cameron sucking him off. Grantaire leaned up on his forearms to watch as Cameron sucked his cock, his hand guiding Cameron's head.

"God, Cam, I love your mouth. You feel so good," Grantaire moaned.

Enjolras lowered his mouth to Grantaire's ear. "He likes it when you start fucking his mouth. Once he looks up at you through his lashes, it means he wants you to."

Not long after Enjolras gave his advice, Cameron looked at him through his lashes and Grantaire started to move his hips. Grantaire watched as Cameron kept his mouth on his cock as he moved. Cameron hollowed out his cheeks as he moved his mouth all the way down to the base as Grantaire fucked his mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Cam…" Grantaire moaned. Enjolras pressed kisses under his ear. "Cam...I'm going to come."

Cameron didn't react to that and only kept his mouth on Grantaire until he felt cum slid down his throat. Once he had swallowed every drop, he pulled off and moved back up to Grantaire's mouth. "How was that, my darling?"

"Wonderful." Grantaire grinned.

Cameron pulled away from the kiss in order to kiss Enjolras, letting him get a taste of Grantaire from his mouth. After a while, he pulled his mouth from Enjolras's and looked back at Grantaire. "Tonight is about you, my sweet. What do you want?" Cameron kissed Grantaire's collarbone.

"Fuck me," Grantaire begged. "Hard, fast, deep, and without mercy. Starting with Cameron, and then Enjolras."

"We can do that," Enjolras said.

"We sure can, but first, as I open you up, I want you to tell us how much you want it. And second, since Enjolras and I are clean-"

"I am, too. Without a condom."

"Wonderful." Cameron reached over to grab the lube.

"And I also have a request." Grantaire sat up.

"Anything, my love." Enjolras ran a finger through his hair.

"I've already come once because of Cameron, and despite wanting him to fuck me first, I want Enjolras to be the one to make me come a second time and I want him to release his inside of me. Then, we are going to make Cameron come together," Grantaire requested.

Cameron and Enjolras gave him a Cheshire smile, and Enjolras said, "I think that can be arranged." Grantaire smiled. "Now, lie back, my love."

Cameron opened the bottle as he went to sit in between Grantaire's already spread legs. Enjolras went back to kissing and nipping at Grantaire’s neck as their lover pushed his finger inside of Grantaire. Grantaire's eyes slipped closed and he sighed as Cameron's fingers moved around the muscle. Cameron and Enjolras shared a look.

"Start telling us how much you want it," Cameron demanded.

"I want it so bad that just the thought is enough for me to want to come." Grantaire let out another soft sigh as Cameron continued to move his finger around "Every night since we came here all I've been able to think about is how wonderful sex would be with both of you. I've repeatedly gotten myself off to the thought of how it would feel being fucked by one of you, and then the other. God, I've never wanted anything so much in my life. Ahh, Cam!" Grantaire groaned. His feet bracing themselves on the bed as he arched his back.

Cameron pushed another finger alongside the first. He scissored his fingers, and it was clear that it was driving Grantaire wild since as he continued to tell them how badly he wanted it, the words were strung together by a series of sighs, moans, groans, and screams. Plus, Enjolras was having a hard time trying to kiss him.

"God, Cam, please! Fuck me! Please! I want you!" Grantaire begged.

"He will, my darling," Enjolras whispered in his ear. Cameron now had three fingers inside of Grantaire.

"Ahh, ahh! Please!" Grantaire moaned.

"Okay. Hold on a few seconds, love." Cameron pulled his fingers from inside of Grantaire. He leaned forward to kiss Grantaire, then Enjolras as he reached for the bottle again. He slicked himself up before placing his hands on Grantaire's legs and lined himself up. He slowly pushed inside of his lover.

"Oh...yes." Grantaire sighed.

Cameron continued to push in until he was fully sheathed in Grantaire. His hands moved to Grantaire's hips to keep them pinned to the bed. He paused in order to allow Grantaire to adjust to his size. "Are you ready, 'Taire?"

Grantaire pulled Enjolras in for a filthy kiss before pulling away. He braced his feet on the bed before saying, "Yes. Fuck me. I want to see stars."

"Then, we'll make you see stars," Enjolras whispered in his ear.

"Cam, fuck me," Grantaire demanded.

Cameron didn't hesitate. He started moving his hips, keeping his eyes on Grantaire's face as it went from blank to pleased in .5 seconds as he pulled out, then pushed back.

"Fuck…" Grantaire bit his lip. "Mmmm...fuck."

"Does that feel good?" Cameron asked. His hips continued their thrusting.

"So, so good." Grantaire quickly brought Cameron's mouth down to his in an open mouthed kiss.

When they pulled away, Grantaire reached for Enjolras. He and Enjolras made out as Cameron fucked Grantaire. Grantaire moved his mouth to Enjolras's neck and left a mark that had Enjolras moaning.

"Cam...more. Please, more," Grantaire begged against Enjolras's neck. Cameron started moving his hips faster, gradually building up the pace. Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras's mouth to look at Cameron. "Love, I thought I asked you to fuck me."

"You did, and I am," Cameron replied.

"You know what I meant," Grantaire said.

Cameron smiled, wickedly. "Oh yes, I do." He beckoned Enjolras to him in order to give him a kiss before Enjolras returned to making out with Grantaire. Cameron started to pound into Grantaire with powerful thrusts that were hard, fast, and deep that he could hear Grantaire whimpering in pleasure against Enjolras's mouth.

"Tell us how good it feels, 'Taire," Enjolras murmured, pulling away to play with Grantaire's hand before sliding his hand down toward his cock. He started to pump his hand in time with Cameron's thrusts. Grantaire's moans became erratic as he was pleasured by his lovers.

"Words can't describe how good it feels. Cam knows exactly how to pleasure me. What I want. What I need. It feels so good, but as much as I'm enjoying it, I want to feel Enjolras inside of me.

"Then, me you shall get." Enjolras moved to switch places with Cameron as Cameron pulled out of Grantaire. But before they fully switched, Cameron and Enjolras spent a few good minutes making out.

"Make our lover see stars." Cameron playfully made a biting gesture at Enjolras's nose, causing him to laugh.

Enjolras took Cameron's place in between Grantaire's legs. He reached for the bottle of lube in order to slick himself up. He almost came at the sight of Grantaire's entrance all red and puckered. Cameron certainly fucked him well. He lined himself up as Cameron laid down next to Grantaire. "Ready?"

"Yes," Grantaire's voice was hoarse.

Enjolras slowly started to push in and Grantaire groaned. Once, he was fully sheathed, he didn't wait for Grantaire's go ahead to start moving, he just started to thrust. Grantaire pulled Cameron's mouth to his and it was their turn to make out.

Enjolras immediately set a pace of fast, hard, and deep. There were no noises in the room except for his hips slapping against Grantaire's skin, the smack of Grantaire and Cameron's mouths moving against each other with Cameron swallowing up Grantaire muffled moans and screams.

Grantaire pulled away from Cameron's mouth. "Oh, fuck, Enjolras. Yes! More! Please!"

Cameron looked at Enjolras. In his eyes, Enjolras knew what Cameron wanted him to do. Enjolras thrusted deep inside Grantaire as he could before pulling all the way out. Then, he snapped his hips forward before driving as deep inside Grantaire as he could.

" _'JOLRAS! CAM!_ " Grantaire screamed. "Oh, fuck, do that again! That felt so good!"

Enjolras repeated that motion over and over again until Grantaire was a weeping mess underneath him. He lifted Grantaire's legs up at the knees in order to change the angle with a soft moan escaping from Grantaire's mouth. Then, Enjolras started to pound into Grantaire, hitting his prostate every few thrusts. Cameron pressed kisses over Grantaire's neck, as their lover gripped the headboard with his head thrown back and back arched. Screams of pleasure and filth fell from his mouth as he saw stars explode behind his eyes. Before he knew it, cum was dripping from his cock as Enjolras continued to move wonderfully inside of him.

"'Jolras, Cam, I love you. God, I love you both, so much," Grantaire declared as he began to come down from the high of his orgasm.

Cameron started to once again pepper kisses around Grantaire's face. "I love you, 'Taire."

Enjolras continued to move inside of Grantaire to reach his own orgasm. He leaned forward to cup Grantaire's face and kissed him. "I love you, too." Enjolras entered into Grantaire a few seconds later. Grantaire whimpered as Enjolras's cum started to fill him. Enjolras pulled out and went to sit next to Grantaire. "Now, we pleasure Cam."

"Yes. How does Cam want to be pleasured?" Grantaire questioned.

Cameron's grin went from ear to ear. "I want Grantaire to suck me off while Enjolras fingers me." His lovers agreed.

Grantaire sat up in order to allow Cameron to lie down. Enjolras went to sit in between Cameron's legs, grabbing the bottle of lube again. Before Enjolras poured lube over his fingers, he allowed Grantaire to envelop Cameron in his warm mouth. Cameron sighed in pleasure as his hand tangled in Grantaire's curls. Once Grantaire had a rhythm, Enjolras pushed his pointer finger inside of Cameron.

"Shit…" Cameron bit his lip. "That's it."

Enjolras and Grantaire continued their movements. Grantaire let his tongue explore Cameron's cock before running his tongue up the vein and over the slit. Cameron pulled tightly on Grantaire's curls to tell him that he enjoyed that. Enjolras pushed the second finger alongside the first and began to scissor them. He moved his fingers around the muscle and hooked them causing his lover to cry out.

" _Oh…Grantaire_ … _Enjolras_... _more_! _Please_!" Cameron cried.

Enjolras moved his finger deeper inside of Cameron after entering a third finger inside of him. Grantaire's mouth went to suck at the top of Cameron's cock before he started to take it in his mouth again inch by inch. Then, he hollowed out his cheeks and started to bob his head, sucking harder.

"YES! Oh, yes! Just like that!" Cameron whined.

Enjolras started to massage Cameron's prostate which sent spikes of electricity up Cameron's spine. It caused his hips to buck forward. Together, Enjolras and Grantaire pinned them to the bed as they continued their movements.

After what only felt like seconds, Grantaire could feel that Cameron was going to cum and pulled off his cock. He started to stroke him with his hand until cum was all over his hand and their chests. Enjolras pulled his fingers out of Cameron, who was breathing heavily. Grantaire held out his hand toward Enjolras's mouth to allow him to do the honors of licking his hand clean of Cameron's cum. Watching Enjolras's tongue move over Grantaire's hand caused Cameron to whimper.

Grantaire moved to lie down next to Cameron while Enjolras got off the bed to grab something to clean them all off. When they were clean, he threw the washcloth down to the floor in order to enjoy the afterglow with his lovers as sweat dried on all their bodies. Not too long after, they started exchanging kisses with each other. The person who was left out of the kiss would kiss the necks of the other two in order to be a part of the kissing in some form.

Eventually, Cameron pulled away from kissing Enjolras causing Grantaire to pull away from kissing Cameron's neck. "I'm going to press pause on this just for a little while because we should finish our talk from downstairs. Continuing with the talk that you two need to have. But before you guys talk about that, I just need to say to Grantaire that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you in our interview. I just knew how important it was to Enjolras that you didn't know and even though my attraction to you started the night of the state dinner, at that point in time my loyalty was with Enjolras. But the more time you and I spent together as I fell in love with you, the guiltier I felt for keeping it from you."

"Hey, hey, Cam." Grantaire reached for Cameron's hands and laced them together. "It's okay. I understand why you didn't tell me." He kissed Cameron quickly before turning back to Enjolras.

Enjolras sighed. "'Taire, I feel horrible about what I did. I know that I could have found a way for us to stay together, but I didn't."

"Baby, finding another way wouldn't have mattered. They would have found a way to get to me. You did the right thing," Grantaire assured.

"How? I broke both of our hearts and made us miserable. How can that be doing the right thing?" Enjolras asked.

"Because without doing what you did, Cam never would have come into your life." They smiled when they glanced at their lover. "And because as you explained it, I thought about how being in the spotlight with you grew harder every day for me and as it became harder, the more it made me want to reach for the bottle and completely ruin my sobriety," Grantaire told him. He watched as Enjolras's and Cameron's faces grew sad. "'Jolras, you know my self-esteem has always been fragile. Even before I knew you. Just one tiny negative comment was enough for me to doubt my self-worth and self-esteem. And even though I know you tried to hide them, I knew what the tabloids would say about me and us. Seeing those comments started to make me question why you were with me if I was going to ruin all your political aspirations. And those would have been enough for me to revert back to my crutch. Alcohol. So, yes, 'Jolras, you did the right thing. You didn't just protect me from bad people wanting to kill me, you protected me from myself."

"But I still risked your sobriety by breaking up with you."

"But nothing happened. I am still sober. 17 years," Grantaire told him. "I know you always supported and loved me, but once you broke up with me, it gave me a chance to stand on my own two feet. Of course, it was hard at first, but with time it became easier and even though I still wanted to be with you, it gave me a chance to love myself. When I came back, and I fell in love with Cam and with you, again, it was with me being confident and comfortable with myself and being happy with being me."

Enjolras had tears streaming down his cheeks. Cameron and Grantaire wiped them away. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Me too," Cameron replied.

Grantaire kissed them before they continued their conversation. "I love you."

"I know," Cameron and Enjolras said.

Grantaire laughed before kissing them again. "Before we talk more, I just need to tell you of the red-hot jealousy that I felt when the announcement came that President Enjolras had a partner." Cameron and Enjolras chuckled. "I'll be honest when I first took the job, it was with the underlying intention of wooing him away from you, Cam."

"I knew it!" Cameron fist pumped the air causing the other two to roll their eyes affectionately.

"But once I saw the way you looked at each other, I knew I couldn't, despite still being in love with Enjolras," Grantaire said. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would end up falling in love with you, too, and want this." He gestured a triangle between the three of them. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything." Seeing the adoration in their eyes made Grantaire smile uncontrollably.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, when Enjolras first told me about you, I had issues with insecurity over your relationship with Enjolras, but as time went on those insecurities disappeared. Especially after I got to know you and fell in love with you. I was never so happy to be wrong." Cameron cupped Grantaire's face to kiss him deeply.

"Now, that that's settled," Enjolras started. "I think that we should figure out some negotiations to make this work. Just a few because we can continue to discuss as we think of more. We know that the three of us love each other and that we are going to be together as a throuple. But we all know that the public isn't very accepting of poly relationships. That only a certain group of people understand what it means. We all know how Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Jehan have to live their relationship because of Combeferre being a public figure in my administration. To the public, it's only Combeferre and Courfeyrac that are together with their relationship with Jehan being kept secret." The other two nodded. "If it were my choice, I would say screw the public and scream it from the White House roof that I have two partners who I love with all my heart, but there's not just me that needs to be considered here."

Grantaire didn't say anything, so Cameron took the opportunity to voice his opinion. "That's what I would love to do too, but what's hindering me is less about public opinion, and more to do with the threat to Grantaire's life. Their terms were that you never see him and that he could never be a part of your life, and we don't know who was behind that. Now, my suspicion is that whoever was behind that is the one trying to kill you, love." Cameron looked at Enjolras. "With the mole in the White House having direct contact with whoever is behind the assassination plot, there's no doubt in my mind that they already know that Grantaire's back. I've been thinking that I was the target at the luncheon _because_ they wanted to get back at you for breaking your end of the deal. My point is that I don't think we really have a choice in keeping it where to the public it's only Enjolras and I until after we catch the person behind this. That thought kills me because I don't want to make Grantaire feel like he's our dirty little secret."

"But I won't feel like that," Grantaire assured. "I can live with secret meetings between the three of us whether in the White House or you two sneaking over to my apartment as long as I know that you two are as committed to me as I am to you. As long as I know that, I am comfortable keeping this a secret for as long as we have to. Beside, I'll have you all to myself for however long we need to be here."

Enjolras and Cameron blushed bright red before they leaned forward to kiss Grantaire on his cheeks.

"Okay. Keeping it a secret for the time being it is, but we will check back in with how we feel about that before we leave here," Enjolras said. "Now, from there, we need to talk about sex. I would much prefer it if the three of us only have sex as a threesome. I just don't want one of us to ever feel left out for whatever reason."

"I'm perfectly okay with that. It would feel dishonest to the love we feel for each other if it wasn't always the three of us being intimate," Grantaire agreed.

Grantaire and Enjolras turned to Cameron. "I'm with both of you."

"Wonderful," Enjolras said and the other two smiled. "Do you have any preferences on how we have sex? Like is our sex penetrative? Blowjobs? Handjobs? A combination of those three? What would you like? Who wants to top? Bottom?"

"I think that we will have to decide what each of us would like before we do the act. Like I don't have a preference between being a top or bottom. I’m good with either," Cameron answered.

"I can do both, too. However, in regards to the act itself, I think we should keep it at handjobs, blowjobs, and just one of us being penetrated at a time. The whole concept of double penetration isn't for me. Like for example, if Cam is penetrating Enjolras, I'm good with just sucking him off, giving him a handjob, or just switching with Cam like you did for me. Does that make sense?" Grantaire questioned. Cameron agreed with a nod of his head.

"It does, and I agree," Enjolras said. "You both know that I prefer being a bottom, but I have no problem with being a top, too."

"I have one thing. I know that your Monday off is important to you for your mental health, 'Jolras, but it will also be the only day that the three of us can spend together. It might look suspicious me being with you all day, but I don't care. It would be like our date night, but instead of night, it's all day. It's just being able to spend one day, every week with you means a lot to me," Grantaire said, playing with their hands.

"Say no more, 'Taire, I understand. I think us spending Monday together can be arranged. Of course, it'll be secret, but we can do it. And part of why I take that day off isn't just for my mental health, but it's also for me to be able with the people that I love," Enjolras replied. "Us being able to be together as often as possible during the time we have to be secret is important to me too."

"Me three." Cameron smiled. "I also have one." His lovers waited patiently for him to continue. "The bed is never devoid of one of us unless work takes us away. Of course, I realize that when we go back to D.C. that we'll have to be very stealthy in our coming and going from Enjolras's bedroom and your apartment, but I don't ever want one of us missing from the bed." Neither Enjolras or Grantaire said anything, they just agreed. "I think we have a good start on our negotiations, but right now, I just want to cuddle with you."

They crawled under the covers of the bed. Grantaire ended up in the middle of the bed with Cameron on his right side and Enjolras on his left. Enjolras laid his head down on Grantaire's chest as Cameron wrapped his arm around his waist. Grantaire placed his arm over Cameron's and laced their fingers together.

 _"I love you,"_ the three of them said in unison.

***

Grantaire woke up, and for a second he was confused about what he was doing in the master bedroom until he remembered what had transpired between him, Enjolras, and Cameron the night before. He lifted his head a little to glance at the clock. In bright green letters, it read: _2:22 A.M._ He groaned, quietly, trying not to wake his lovers as he turned over. Enjolras now had an arm wrapped around his waist and was still sleeping soundly, but to his surprise, Cameron was wide awake.

Cameron stared at him before leaning over to kiss him. He laid back down, allowing Grantaire to lay his head down on his chest. Enjolras's arm stayed around his waist as he re-situated. Grantaire realized as he heard Cameron's heartbeat that it was in sync with his. He suspected that Enjolras's heart was too. He started to run his fingers over Cameron's bare chest. Grantaire closed his eyes, feeling Cameron press a kiss to his hair before running his fingers through it.

"I love you," Cameron whispered. He felt Grantaire smile against his chest.

A silence surrounded them in the darkness of the room. Cameron was sure that Grantaire had fallen asleep again until his lover spoke.

"I've never been this content in my entire life. Being wrapped in yours and Enjolras's arms is better than I thought it would be."

"Nothing has ever been as perfect as what we shared tonight was."

Grantaire hummed in agreement. His pointer finger traced a heart around the scar on Cameron's chest. Then, his finger traced their initials within the heart. Cameron pressed another kiss to his hair.

"Why are you awake?" Grantaire asked.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to sleep in case it all turned out to be a dream," Cameron replied.

"But it's not. It's real. We're here. Together. Completely devoted and committed to each other." Grantaire leaned up in order to kiss Cameron, deeply and sensually. He pulled away to cup Cameron's face. "The three of us are going to be together for a very long time, _mi amor_." _(My love.)_

Cameron smiled against Grantaire's mouth. _"Te amo." (I love you.)_

Grantaire whispered into his mouth, _"Y te amo, mi querido." (And I love you, my darling.)_

Cameron pulled away. "I love it when you speak Spanish to me."

 _"Entonces lo seguiré haciendo,"_ Grantaire answered before kissing him again. _(Then I'll keep doing it.)_

When they pulled away this time, Grantaire laid back on Cameron's chest, returning to his drawing over Cameron's chest while Cameron ran his fingers over his wrist.

"Can I ask you something?" Cameron asked.

"Anything."

"The night that we were talking about what made us fall in love with Enjolras, you said something about there being an exception to how much you loved him. What did you mean by that?"

"What I meant was that I thought that I could never love someone as much as I love him. That is until I met you. My falling for you took me completely by surprise. I wanted to hate you because I thought you took Enjolras for me, but I am so glad that it turned to love instead of hate."

"Did you love me that night?"

"I did, but I didn't want to admit to myself. I didn't until you were shot and the possibility of losing you became real."

"But you didn't. I'm not going anywhere." Cameron cupped his face. Grantaire kissed him again.

There was another silence in the room until Cameron started to chuckle. Grantaire looked at him, concerned. Cameron didn't stop laughing, though, so it caused Grantaire to join in, even if it was confused laughter.

"What?" Grantaire asked.

Cameron eventually calmed down and kissed Grantaire again. "I'm just laughing at myself."

"Why?"

"Because the day you came back, that night when Enjolras and I were having sex, I told him that I had no intention of sharing him with anyone. Obviously, anyone meant you. And yet, here we are," Cameron said.

"Here we are." They heard Enjolras's voice say.

They turned their heads toward him. Enjolras crawled over Grantaire to sit between them. He reached for each of their hands.

"How long have you been awake?" Grantaire asked.

"Long enough," Enjolras said. He kissed them before looking at Cameron. "At the time, Cam, that was true. We had no intention of ever sharing each other with anyone, but what I think is important to distinguish is that this isn't sharing. I'm not sharing Grantaire with you, you aren't sharing me with Grantaire, Grantaire isn't sharing you with me. This is just love. Pure, passionate, deep, never ending love between three people. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Enjolras placed a hand over Cameron's heart, then placed one of Cameron's hands over Grantaire's, and grabbed one of Grantaire's hands to place over his own. "Do you feel that?" Their heartbeats had synced up with each other in the relaxation of sleep. They all smiled at each other. "The only thing we share is one heart."

In sync with each other, Cameron and Grantaire sat up. They each placed a hand on one of Enjolras's cheeks. Grantaire's thumb ran across his cheekbone before he moved closer and started to trail his lips down his jaw in feather light kisses, fingers tangling in Enjolras's curls. Grantaire felt one of Enjolras's hands land on his hip before his lips attached to Cameron's. Grantaire smiled against Enjolras's neck before he started sucking causing a moan to escape from Enjolras and into Cameron's mouth.

Enjolras pulled away from Cameron and gently pushed Grantaire away. He kissed them, reaching for their hands. They smiled at each other.

"Do we want to?" Enjolras questioned.

Cameron and Grantaire smiled. "We do."

"How?"

Cameron smirked before turning to Grantaire. "Grantaire, my love, will you do the honors of fucking me?"

"You bet." Grantaire cupped Cameron's face, kissing him. "What would you like for Enjolras to do?"

"I want to suck him off," Cameron replied.

Enjolras smiled. "That can be arranged."

Enjolras scooted to the side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube. He handed it to Grantaire, who pressed a hand to Cameron's chest to lay him down. Grantaire ran his fingers down his chest before leaning down to kiss it.

"God, love, you are so beautiful," Grantaire said.

Cameron closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Grantaire's fingers and mouth glide across his chest. Enjolras cupped Cameron's face and brought his mouth to his in a deep, passionate kiss. Grantaire brought his hand down to Cameron's cock, bringing it inside his mouth. His lover moaned inside Enjolras's mouth. Grantaire smiled as his tongue explored Cameron's cock. He reached for the lube, opened it, and poured some over his finger. His finger inched closer to his entrance before pressing it against the muscle.

Grantaire pushed his finger inside just a little bit more as his tongue ran up the vein. He looked up at Cameron and Enjolras through his lashes. Cameron had pulled away from kissing Enjolras because he wanted to enjoy the feeling of Grantaire sucking him off and opening him up. Enjolras had started to kiss his jaw and neck, his hand running over Cameron's chest. Grantaire also noticed that Cameron's hand was wrapped around Enjolras's cock.

"Oh, fuck, 'Taire! More!" Cameron groaned. "Mmmm."

Grantaire pulled his mouth off of Cameron's cock as he pushed another finger inside of his lover. He was mesmerized by the pleasure evident on Cameron's face and the realization that he was making him feel that. Enjolras was watching Grantaire and Cameron, unable to keep the grin from his face because he still couldn't believe that this was his life. He had two beautiful loves of his life and he wouldn't trade them for anything.

"'Taire, please!" Cameron cried.

Grantaire had three fingers inside of Cameron, but when he heard the pleading in his voice, he finally decided that it was time. He pulled his fingers out and crawled over Cameron's body, he cupped his face and kissed him.

"Are you ready?" Grantaire asked, letting his thumb caress Cameron's bottom lip.

"Yes. Now, please, just fuck me." Cameron dug his hair in Grantaire's curls and brought him down to his mouth roughly.

When Grantaire pulled away, he turned to Enjolras, kissing him quickly. Then, he moved in between Cameron's legs. He slicked up his cock and lined it up with Cameron's entrance. Once he was ready, Grantaire slowly started to push himself inside of his lover. Cameron moaned loudly.

"Finally," Cameron whispered. He grabbed Enjolras' wrist to pull him to him, his other hand cupped his face and brought his head down for them to share a kiss. As he kissed Enjolras, Cameron felt Grantaire finally move. He wrapped one of his legs around Grantaire's waist to change the angle. " _Yes._ "

Grantaire thrusted inside of Cameron. His hand rested on Cameron's thigh that was wrapped around his waist; his other hand resting on his other hip, keeping it pinned to the bed. He kept his thrusts at a soft and slow speed to allow Cameron to enjoy the feeling. Cameron had fantasized about this moment for weeks when he realized that he was falling in love with Grantaire. What it would be like having Grantaire inside of him as his and Enjolras's mouths explored each other, but the reality was better than the fantasy.

"'Taire, more! Please!" Cameron whispered. He felt Grantaire speed up his thrusts. They were shallow, but deep thrusts and they were perfect. Cameron wanted Grantaire to just keep at this pace. "Just like this, but faster! Please, faster!"

Abiding by his lover's wishes, Grantaire started to move his hips faster, but kept his thrusts shallow and deep. He could feel the leg around his waist, move higher and his foot dig into his ass as he moved. Grantaire glanced at Enjolras, who was kissing Cameron under his ear and down his neck. Cameron tapped him on the shoulder and Enjolras pulled away to look at his lover. He gently grabbed Enjolras's wrist, gesturing that he wanted a kiss.

As they kissed, Cameron's hand caressed down Enjolras's side, over his hip, and down to his thigh. Enjolras pulled away from the kiss to see Cameron's smirk, he kissed him quickly before he crawled over Cameron's chest and sat down on his sternum. Grantaire leaned forward to wrap a hand around Enjolras's torso. Enjolras turned his head to kiss Grantaire. Cameron placed his hands on Enjolras's ass, pulling him closer to him. Cameron shifted, slightly, to place a pillow under his head. Enjolras pulled away from the kiss with Grantaire and wrapped an arm around Grantaire's neck as his lover started to kiss his neck and shoulders. Cameron moaned deeply as he watched the ecstasy play across Enjolras's face as Grantaire hit a sweet spot inside of him.

Cameron wrapped a hand around Enjolras's cock, starting to stroke it before he placed the cock inside his mouth. Feeling Cameron's warm mouth around him, Enjolras's hand pulled on Grantaire's hair causing their lover to groan.

"Oh, Cam," Enjolras whined.

Grantaire kept one arm wrapped around Enjolras while his other hand wrapped around Cameron's thigh, pulling it up to allow him to change his angle even more. His thrusts speeding up. Cameron was so tight that it felt wonderful. Cameron hummed around Enjolras's cock, unable to get over how wonderful it felt having Grantaire inside him.

Cameron pulled his mouth off of Enjolras, his tongue just licking at his cock, as he said, "'Taire, fuck me. I want to feel it."

Grantaire grinned, wickedly. "Ask and you shall receive."

Grantaire attached his mouth back to Enjolras's shoulder to bite down as his hips started to move as fast as he could, thrusting his cock deep inside of him. Cameron had taken Enjolras back into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and allowed his tongue to explore the leathery taste. He was shadowed by Enjolras, who was grasping the headboard, with his head thrown back, a moan on his lips that was music to his ears.

Eventually, Cameron felt Grantaire thrust deep enough inside him to reach his prostate. He whimpered around Enjolras's cock as he felt the zip of pleasure run up his spine. His hands fell on Enjolras's hips, tight enough to leave bruises. Knowing what he wanted, Enjolras started to move his hips in order to fuck Cameron's mouth. Enjolras kept his eyes closed as he moved, but he enjoyed it immensely. One of his hands fell from the headboard and gripped Cameron's hair, tightly.

"Fuck, Cam. I'll never get tired of your mouth. My god." Enjolras groaned.

Grantaire continued to thrust as deep into Cameron as he possibly could, hearing his skin slap against Cameron's. He was biting his lip to keep his moans of the pleasure he felt of being inside of Cameron from escaping, but when he felt his lover clench around him, Grantaire couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Ohh, yes, baby. You're so tight," Grantaire said. He stayed as deep inside Cameron as possible for a moment before he pulled out. Then, he drove back in as fast, hard, and deep as he could. Enjolras's cock fell from Cameron's mouth as another rush of pleasure ran up his spine.

"'Taire! More! Please! Do it again!" Cameron begged him before taking Enjolras's cock back in his mouth.

As Grantaire continued to pull out all the way, and slammed back inside Cameron over and over, Enjolras was moaning over the feeling of Cameron running his tongue over the slit as he moved. Cameron's hands had moved from his hips to squeeze his ass as he urged Enjolras to keep his hips going. But as his cock was sucked and licked, Enjolras started to feel his stomach tighten, signally his release wasn't too far off.

"Cam, I'm going to-I'm going to come," Enjolras said.

Cameron didn't react at all to what he was saying, he just continued to urge Enjolras to fuck his mouth. But after a few more sucks and licks, Enjolras's cum entered his mouth and slid down his throat. Cameron brought his mouth to the tip to make sure that he had every single drop of cum.

Once Enjolras was sated, he rolled off of Cameron, but he cupped his face and brought his mouth to Cameron's. When he pulled away, Enjolras smiled at Cameron before rolling back against the bed to allow him to enjoy the feeling of being fucked by Grantaire.

Grantaire reached for Cameron's hips and pulled him toward him, bringing Cameron's legs over his shoulders. Cameron let out a cry of his name as Grantaire continued his deep and fast movements. As Cameron started to desperately scratch over the sheets, it was so pleasurable.

"Yes, 'Taire. Fuck me!" Cameron groaned. "I can feel it, _please_."

Grantaire made eye contact with Enjolras, who nodded as he moved over to Cameron. He ran his hand down Cameron's chest before wrapping it around his swollen cock. Enjolras's hand started to stroke it as much in time with Grantaire's thrusts as he could and before they knew it, Cameron's cum was all over Enjolras's hand and Cameron's and Grantaire's chests. Enjolras leaned over and kissed Cameron as they brought him to completion.

Grantaire allowed Cameron's legs to fall from his shoulders as he started to slowly continue thrusting inside him to be brought to his own release. When Enjolras and Cameron finished their kiss, Grantaire leaned forward and brought his mouth down to Cameron's and kissed him for what felt like hours. Then, when they pulled apart, Grantaire turned to Enjolras and did the same thing. Until finally, he came with a groan that was swallowed by Enjolras and his cum entered into Cameron.

Cameron let out a sigh as he felt Grantaire's cum release inside of him. Grantaire moved slightly inside him until he was sure all of his cum was inside Cameron, and then he pulled out, lying down on the other side of Cameron.

"Oh, god, that was wonderful," Cameron whispered. His two lovers agreed. "I love sex with both of you so fucking much."

Once the three of them had caught their breath, Cameron turned to Grantaire, pulling him for a deep, sensual kiss. Their hands explored each other's bodies as the cum and sweat continued to dry on them. Enjolras started to kiss Cameron's neck as one hand reached over to pull Grantaire flush against Cameron and in turn, Cameron flush against him. Then, when Grantaire wanted a turn at kissing down Cameron's neck and chest, Cameron reached behind him, pulling Enjolras's head closer and slotting their mouths together. Until it was Enjolras and Grantaire's turn, giving Cameron the chance to go back and forth on who's neck he was kissing, sucking, and marking up.

By the time, their make out session finished and they had all cuddled back under the covers with their arms wrapped around each other to try and sleep some more, all three of them had enough love bites on their necks, chests, and backs that they couldn't even remember which one of their lovers left which mark.

***

The next morning, Grantaire was the first to wake up. The sun was shining in his face and he smiled. He turned to see his two lovers still fast asleep. Enjolras was cuddled up against his back with Cameron laying on his stomach on the other side of Enjolras. Grantaire felt the need to relieve himself, so he got up to use the bathroom. When he came back, he saw that Cameron was awake and he beckoned Grantaire to him.

Grantaire climbed over Cameron, who wrapped his arms around his waist. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning." Cameron greeted him with a good morning kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby after that last round. Plus, it doesn't hurt being surrounded by the two people I love." Grantaire brought his forehead down to Cameron's.

Cameron cupped his face. "You know Enjolras can sleep like the dead."

"Yes, I'm aware. What do you have in mind?" Grantaire kissed his forehead.

Cameron glanced at Enjolras. "How about breakfast in bed?"

"I think that can be arranged." Grantaire kissed Cameron lightly before crawling off of him to grab their swim shorts - they've mostly been living in just swim shorts since they arrived at the lake house - before they snuck downstairs, hoping their breakfast would be ready before Enjolras woke up.

Cameron took care of cooking the bacon and eggs, while Grantaire handled the French toast, coffee, and orange juice. As they cooked, Cameron wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist before kissing his neck. Grantaire smiled as he turned in his arms, wrapping his arms around Cameron's neck. They shared a kiss before turning back to their cooking duties.

They divided the food up, placing it on the three plates. The plates then went on a tray with the coffee and orange juice. Once their breakfast was ready, they went back upstairs, placing the tray on the bedside table and crawling back on the bed. The shift in the bed startled Enjolras awake until he realized that it was just his lovers. He gave them good morning kisses.

After pulling on his own shorts, Enjolras asked. "Where did you go?"

Cameron grabbed the try, pushing the covers to the end of the bed to place the tray on top. "Answer your question."

They ate their breakfast before going back downstairs with an air of impenetrable happiness surrounding them.

***

For the next few weeks, their romance continued to blossom. Grantaire brought his stuff up to the master bedroom because he was officially sharing their bed. There was swimming and relaxing on the beach together. Grantaire and Cameron would cook together while Enjolras watched fondly from the island - cooking was not something he excelled at unless it was chopping vegetables and besides, he would rather watch his lovers cook. They would cuddle together and watch movies with the lights off, fireplace going, drinking hot chocolate, to create a romantic night. Other nights were spent on the patio with a campfire going, roasting marshmallows for s'mores with Grantaire playing his guitar. Some nights were filled with wonderful, hot, passionate sex.

They were in their own perfect bubble of love and it was everything the three of them had ever wanted. But the reality of the situation set back in when they received a video conference call from Éponine, Bossuet, Joly, Feuilly, Bahorel, and Javert to give them an update of the investigation into the mole and plot. In order to keep their relationship secret, Cameron sat next to Enjolras, while Grantaire stood a few feet away.

"So, what's up? How is the investigation coming?" Grantaire asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, about that," Feuilly said.

"What? What did you find?" Grantaire quickly glanced at Cameron and Enjolras. The six on the other side of the call all exchanged glances before Javert decided to be the one to tell them.

"We found the mole. We tracked every email being sent to and from the White House email server from any computer inside of that building. On Wednesday night, we were watching the server when an anonymous email went through from the conference room in the West Wing. It was Jordan," Javert said.

"Jordan as in Enjolras's bodyguard Jordan?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"That Jordan exactly," Bahorel said. "We've arrested and interrogated him for the identity of the sniper or whoever is behind this plot, but he's refusing to talk."

Cameron ran a hand down Enjolras's back knowing that it had to be a shock for him to learn that someone who would spend a few hours every day with him was the one leaking information to the would-be assassin.

"This is devastating, we know, but that's not all," Joly said. "Enjolras received this note a few days ago, too." He held up an evidence bag before reading the message. " _'You broke your end of the deal, we broke ours. Cameron was a warning, Grantaire won't be so lucky next time.'_ Enjolras, what are they talking about?"

The three of them in the lake house froze as the message sank in. Grantaire walked to Enjolras, but before he or Cameron could say anything, he stood up and walked out of the room, making a quick getaway through the sliding door. Grantaire and Cameron watched him stop and fall to his knees, being able to hear the sobbing of their partner from the inside of the house. Cameron nodded to Grantaire, telling him to go.

Cameron watched Grantaire leave the house and walk to Enjolras, who wrapped his arms tightly around Grantaire as he cried. Cameron turned back to the screen to the others, who all looked confused.

"What's that about?" Feuilly asked.

Cameron took a deep breath. "How much do you know about their break up?"

"He told us it was a mutual decision, but we always suspected there was something more to it. It just seemed strange. They were together nine years, living together seven years, all while being desperately in love. It never made sense why all of sudden they were broken up," Joly explained.

"That's because there was more. A few weeks before they broke up and after Enjolras announced his Senate campaign, Enjolras received a letter that threatened Grantaire's life. He had to pay the people that sent it a certain amount of money and keep Grantaire out of his life or else they'd kill him. Enjolras couldn't imagine losing Grantaire to death, so he broke up with him. Not being able to be with him was incredibly painful for him, but knowing that he was alive and well was worth it and he felt like he had no choice. It was part of what caused him to backslide in his eating disorder in the months after that and why it took us four months to move past being friends with benefits to something more," Cameron explained. "When Grantaire became part of his security detail, I'm assuming Jordan emailed whoever is behind this, telling them that Grantaire was back in Enjolras's life and well...to get back at him, they shot me."

"Why didn't Enjolras ever say anything to any of us?" Éponine asked.

"Because he felt like he couldn't. He felt like he had to brave this alone. He kept it a secret until a year ago when he told me and a few weeks after we arrived here, he told Grantaire. The three of us decided that only we would ever know the truth, which would have worked out nicely if not for that letter, that confirmed what we already suspected and that's why he ran out of here."

No more words on the subject were said, instead they moved on to the bullets that shot Cameron and Combeferre.

"The letters etched in were 'W' and 'I'. We've determined that the message is 'Enjolras will die'," Bahorel told him.

Cameron let out a shaky breath. "Okay. Is that all?"

"For now. We'll call with another update soon," Joly said.

Cameron nodded before ending the call. He took a deep breath before standing up and going to search for his partners. He found them sitting down on the beach, Enjolras wrapped in Grantaire's arms as he continued to cry into his neck.

Cameron came to sit next to Grantaire, who turned to look at him. He mouthed, " _Is he okay?_ "

" _No, but he will be_ ," Grantaire mouthed back.

Cameron smiled sadly before wrapping his arms around them. Enjolras kept one arm wrapped around Grantaire's as he reached for one of Cameron's hands and laced their hands together.

***

Later that night, when they all went to bed with Enjolras lying in the middle, asleep. Cameron and Grantaire were still wide awake, making sure that he stayed asleep. When it seemed that he was going to wake, they calmed him down. They didn't fail to notice how Enjolras pulled them closer as he slept.

"He's torn up, Cam," Grantaire whispered as he played with Cameron's hand.

"I know, love," Cameron said, quietly. "To have it confirmed that the people who want to kill him and tried to kill me are the same people who threatened to kill you makes it feel that whoever is behind this doesn't want us to be happy."

Grantaire kissed Cameron's hand. "I know, but we'll be able to be happy."

"Not if any of us are killed. What would happen to you if you lost me or Enjolras or both of us? I know I would be inconsolable. Completely inconsolable," Cameron said.

"I would be too. Even if it was just one of you, and I know I would have the other to lean on, it would still destroy me," Grantaire said. Cameron squeezed Grantaire's hand. "When Enjolras was shot all those years ago, I watched it happen. I watched him slip away in my arms. Those hours that he was on the operating table were excruciating. He died twice on that operating table. The doctors told me it was a miracle that they were able to get his heart pumping again. I know that if he would have died that day, I wouldn't be here right now. Then, when you were shot, it brought me right back to that day. I couldn't show how much it was tearing me up in case Enjolras caught on to how I felt, not realizing he already suspected our attraction to each other. I had to comfort Enjolras when you were in surgery, it killed me watching how broken up he was over it. I think if any of us were ever confronted with just the thought of losing each other, we would be inconsolable."

"Ya think," Enjolras said, sleepily.

Cameron and Grantaire looked down to see that their lover was awake.

"Hey, we thought you were asleep." Grantaire ran his hands through Enjolras's curls.

"I've been awake, but keeping my eyes closed since you said something about all of us being able to be happy," Enjolras said. "By the way, I did know of your attraction to each other when Cam was shot. I thought I was wrong because you weren't reacting like you did when I was shot, but I've never been more happy to be wrong."

Grantaire kissed his forehead. "Love, you need to sleep. You've had an exhausting day."

"I can't sleep when my mind just keeps playing back Cameron's shooting or even my own," Enjolras replied. His fingers played with a string in the sheet. "You know I thought I was the luckiest person in the world having two people who love me with all their heart. I've spent the last few weeks since we became a throuple thinking we were kismet. Written in the stars. Soulmates. But today, I realized that while that might be true, you two are collateral damage because of me. Because I wanted this life. I wanted to be president. I've strived my whole life to make change and today I realized, none of that matters if you two are murdered because of this sick twisted game." Enjolras started to play with Cameron's ring on the chain.

"Baby…" Cameron said.

"No." Enjolras sat up. "I'm the reason that the two of you are in the crosshairs."

Grantaire ran his hand up Enjolras's arms. "Love, it's not your fault."

"Like hell it isn't!" Enjolras cried, tears rushing to his eyes, but he turned away from Cameron and Grantaire before they could see. It didn't last long though until his body became wracked with sobs and Cameron pulled him into his arms.

"'Jolras, listen to me. Listen to me. None of this is your fault. It's the fault of the person who's behind this. They're the only one to blame." Cameron comforted Enjolras by running his hand through his hair while Grantaire ran a hand down his back.

"Please, just hold me," Enjolras's voice was muffled against Cameron's chest, but they understood him.

They crawled back under the covers and held each other tight enough that they didn't know where any of them began or ended.

***

The next day, though, showed to be just as trying. Enjolras sat on the loveseat, wrapped in a blanket, staring out at the lake. Grantaire and Cameron didn't know how to help him. They would bring him food, but he would only pick at it. Enjolras stayed sitting where he was, writing in his journal with earbuds in his ear to listen to music. Cameron stood in the kitchen with his arms wrapped around Grantaire's waist.

"What do we do, Cam?" Grantaire questioned. "He's been doing so well. What if he backslides because of this?"

"Then, we will help him through that," Cameron said. "The thing is though I don't think that's what's bothering him. I think he's trying to decide something."

"Like that?" Grantaire turned his head to glance at Cameron.

Cameron shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he'll tell us when he's ready. But if I had to guess it's something regarding our safety."

"I can take care of myself," Grantaire replied.

"He knows that, but like for us where his safety is everything, ours is for him. Especially with everything that is going on."

Grantaire leaned his head against Cameron's shoulder. "I just want this over."

"Me too, love." Cameron kissed his cheek and wrapped him tighter in his arms.

***

When night came around and it was time to go to bed, they once again wrapped themselves tightly around Enjolras, who's sleep was as peaceful as it was going to get. He had already woken a few times, but now he had been asleep for at least an hour and a half. Grantaire and Cameron fell asleep right after Enjolras did, but it felt like only seconds had passed until they were woken up by whimpers.

"No. Please, no." Enjolras tossed and turned his head. "Not them. Please."

Cameron sat up, placing his hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "'Jolras, love, wake up. It's okay. It's just a dream."

"No! Please!" Enjolras cried. Tears could be seen falling behind his closed eyes.

"Jolras…" Grantaire gently shook him.

"No!" Enjolras shot up as he woke. He turned around and wrapped Cameron and Grantaire in his arms. "You're okay."

"Yes, love. It was just a dream. That's it." Grantaire comforted him. "Come on, let's lay back down."

The three of them did just that. Enjolras's grip on them was just as strong as it was the night before.

***

When morning came, Enjolras woke up, grabbed a blanket to wrap around him, and went to stand on the balcony. Grantaire woke up first after him and saw him standing out there. He smiled sadly, he stood up, and went to wrap his arms around his waist.

"What was the dream about last night?" Grantaire whispered into Enjolras's ear.

Enjolras was crying silent tears. "You...and Cameron...you were murdered before my eyes...and I couldn't save you."

"Baby…" Grantaire turned Enjolras to face him. He wiped the tears away. "We're going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Enjolras asked, sadly.

Grantaire sighed. "Because I do. We're going to find the person that is behind this, and we are going to grow old together."

Enjolras kissed him softly before wrapping him in his arms. Grantaire glanced at the lake and smiled. He pulled away from the hug, reaching for Enjolras's hand.

"Come on," Granaire said, walking back into the house. Cameron was sitting on the bed.

"Where are we going?" Enjolras asked, reaching for Cameron's hand and pulling him with them.

"We are going to do something to distract you," Grantaire said.

They walked down the stairs, out the sliding door, and down toward the water. Grantaire stood in the sand and took off his pajama pants, standing in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras asked.

"We are going to go swimming and you are going to leave all the thoughts of everything that is scaring you in the water." Grantaire started to take steps into the water. Cameron was already about waist deep in the water.

Enjolras smiled, letting the blanket fall to the sand, with his pajama pants. He stepped into the water and shivered because of how cold the water was. When he saw that his lovers were already completely doused in the water, Enjolras stopped being a chicken and completely went under. He breached the surface right where his lovers were treading water.

"So, I'm out here. What are your plans with me?"

Cameron wrapped his arms around his waist and twirled Enjolras around as much as he could in the water. Enjolras laughed with Grantaire joining in. Grantaire then took over the twirling in the water, but eventually it became a game of splashing each other. All of them overcome with laughter.

Once they were all laughed out, Enjolras wrapped his legs and arms around Grantaire with Cameron's arms around his waist.

"Thank you. I needed this." Enjolras pressed his forehead against Grantaire's.

"You're welcome," Grantaire said.

Enjolras pressed their lips together before he turned his head to kiss Cameron.

After a while, they got out of the water and laid down on the blanket that Enjolras brought out, letting the sun dry them. Their eyes were closed to enjoy the sounds of nature. Enjolras's hands were tangled in Grantaire's and Cameron's. A smile was on Enjolras's face because everything was peaceful, if just for a moment.

"I love this," Enjolras said.

"What?" Grantaire asked.

"Just lying here. The sun on my face and skin, warming me up. Hearing the water lap against the sand and the sound of the small waves in the water. The wind in the trees and grass with the birds singing. With the two people I love most in the world lying next to me," Enjolras described. "This feels like paradise, and I wish we could just stay here forever. No outside world with no plot or duty. Just us. Here."

"It is perfect, isn't it?" Cameron squeezed Enjolras's hand.

Enjolras opened his eyes to look at his lovers. Both of them still had their eyes closed. He bit his lip before saying. "Will one of you please kiss me? I don't care which one, just one of you."

Cameron was the first to move. He turned to face Enjolras before bringing his mouth to his. Enjolras turned over to enjoy the kiss that his lover was giving him. He felt Grantaire move closer to him to wrap his arms around his waist. Enjolras swiped his tongue against Cameron's bottom lip and was granted entrance as Grantaire started to kiss his neck.

Enjolras cupped Cameron's face and started to deepen the kiss even more, desperate to pull Cameron closer. His teeth bit down on Cameron's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. But it clued Cameron in that Enjolras wanted something. He placed his hand on Enjolras's to push him away, but Enjolras chased after his mouth.

"'Jolras, wait, please," Cameron said. Enjolras paused to look at Cameron, then at Grantaire. "You bit my lip. That usually means you want something."

Enjolras didn't say anything for a while before he started to speak again, "That's because I do."

"What do you want?" Grantaire asked, running a hand over Enjolras's stomach.

"I want to have sex," Enjolras said. "After everything these last two days, I want both of you to stop treating me like a china doll."

Grantaire pressed a small kiss to Enjolras's lips. "I'm sorry if we've been doing that. It's just we wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I know, but I'm not going to be okay until whoever is behind this is behind bars. I was very unresponsive yesterday, and I'm sorry about that, but it was because I was thinking about things. One of those things was how we can't just stop living, waiting for the next shoe to drop. I haven't done that the whole time through this plot, and I'm not going to start now. So, I want you to stop treating me like I'm fragile. I want to feel good, so please, can we have sex?"

Grantaire grinned widely before agreeing by kissing Enjolras passionately. Cameron followed suit by kissing Enjolras's neck.

"Let's move this up to the bedroom." Grantaire pulled away from his lovers to say.

They stood up, grabbing their clothes, and the blanket - making sure to brush the sand off. As they walked up to the house, they took each other's hands and walked up to the house. They left their clothes and the blanket on the floor next to the door before they made their way up the stairs to the bedroom.

Enjolras climbed onto the bed first before grabbing his lovers by the wrists and pulling them on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Grantaire's shoulders, pulling him in to kiss him first. Cameron caressed Enjolras's back and shoulders as he watched the other two. Then, he moved closer and started to kiss Enjolras's neck.

Enjolras pulled away to press his back against Cameron as his hand dug into his hair as Cameron's mouth moved. Grantaire started to kiss down Enjolras's chest with his fingers splayed over his skin. Enjolras's free hand tangled in Grantaire's curls. He felt Grantaire's fingers ghost over the waistband of his boxers causing him to shiver against them.

"'Taire, please."

Grantaire's hands roamed over Enjolras's thighs as he began to kiss each leg and leave marks over them. Cameron wrapped his arms around Enjolras's torso and sneaked inside of his boxers to wrap around Enjolras's cock, pumping his hand. Enjolras let out a sharp breath of air.

"Tell us what you want, lover?" Cameron moved his thumb over the slit of his cock.

"I want one of you to suck me off while the other fucks me, slowly and gently. I don't want to just have sex. I want to make love," Enjolras told his lovers.

Grantaire came back up to cup Enjolras's face and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Then he started to kiss down his jaw and the other side of Enjolras's neck. "Who do you want?"

"I don't care." Enjolras pulled Grantaire's mouth back to his own. "Just one of you."

Grantaire pulled away to look at Cameron, who was already grabbing the lube from the top of the bedside table. He handed it to Grantaire, who took it. "I'll suck him off, you can fuck him."

They guided Enjolras down to the bed, then together they pulled his boxers off. Grantaire and Cameron then leaned down and started to kiss each side of Enjolras's neck.

"Yes…" Enjolras moaned as he felt them bite down on his neck and began sucking to leave a mark.

Grantaire then pulled away to start tracing his lips down to Enjolras's collarbone before continuing down his chest until he was sitting in between Enjolras's legs. He reached for the bottle of lube, opened it, and squeezed some over his fingers. Then, he pressed them against Enjolras's entrance, teasing him, until he pushed the first finger inside. He looked up at Enjolras and Cameron, who were locked in a passionate kiss. Cameron's hand was cupping Enjolras's face as their lover was desperately pulling him closer. Grantaire moved his finger around, going deeper and hooking the finger in the muscle. Enjolras moaned as he started to wiggle to fuck himself on the finger, urging Grantaire to enter a second.

Cameron pulled his mouth away to caress his thumb over Enjolras's cheekbone. "Are you enjoying this, baby."

"Yes." Enjolras pulled Cameron back to him, but it was only seconds until he was pulling away to cry out. "'Taire, please!"

Grantaire pushed another finger alongside the other two, desperate to get his fingers as deep as he could get them. He hooked them again causing another cry to escape from Enjolras.

"Soon, my love, soon." Grantaire rested a hand on Enjolras's stomach to calm him.

Once Grantaire was sure that Enjolras was prepped and ready to go, he pulled out his fingers. He quickly removed his boxers, then he lined himself up with Enjolras's entrance, slowly pushing inside of him. Enjolras arched his neck against the pillow as he moaned in ecstasy. Grantaire wrapped his legs around his waist with his hands resting against Enjolras's hips. He stayed still to allow Enjolras a chance to adjust before he started to move, slowly and gently.

"'Taire…" Enjolras whispered.

Grantaire continued to move. "You feel so good, my love. So warm." He pulled out before pushing back in, a little deeper this time. Enjolras was shaking causing Grantaire to pause for a second.

"Love, you're trembling," Cameron observed.

"I'm okay, I promise." Enjolras met Grantaire's gaze. "'Taire, keep going."

Grantaire resumed his movements as Cameron once again started to caress his chest. Enjolras wrapped his legs tighter around Grantaire, he reached for Grantaire's hand and tangled their hands together to bring him closer so that he could kiss him. Grantaire started to pick up his pace a little bit more.

"This is perfect. Absolutely perfect. Just stay like this," Enjolras whispered against Grantaire's mouth.

Grantaire nodded before moving to allow Cameron room, but not before giving Cameron a desperate, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Cameron laid down to pull Enjolras's cock into his mouth as Grantaire continued to thrust inside him.

"Fuck! 'Taire! Cam!" Enjolras reached for the sheets, scratching against them as pleasure started to overtake him as every nerve in his body started to tingle from his fingertips down to his toes. He writhed underneath them as his back arched. Cameron held one hip down while Grantaire held down the other. "Please!"

Cameron's tongue swiped the underside of Enjolras's cock, then moved up over the tip to swipe over and play with the slit. He swallowed the cock down again until it hit the back of his throat. He hallowed out his cheeks as he continued to bob his head on his cock with his hand splaying out against Enjolras's stomach. Cameron felt one of Enjolras's hands on his head, pulling at his hair.

Enjolras's walls were beginning to clench and tighten around Grantaire's cock. He pushed his cock a little bit deeper to reach Enjolras's prostate. He knew when he hit it because he felt Enjolras's reaction as zaps of electricity kept going up his spine.

Enjolras threw his head back with a scream of his lovers' names. "Do that again, 'Taire! I'm going to - I'm going to come! I can feel it!"

Cameron started to suck a little harder while Grantaire stayed at his same pace, making sure to hit Enjolras's prostate every couple of thrusts. Within seconds, Enjolras came with another cry of his lovers' names. His back arched off the bed with the grip of the sheets, turning his knuckles white, his head was buried in the pillows as he continued to murmur their names.

Cameron kept his mouth on Enjolras's cock, swallowing everything down before pulling his mouth off. He kissed Grantaire first in order to allow him to taste Enjolras on his mouth before crawling up to the recovering Enjolras to do the same thing. Enjolras and Cameron continued to kiss as Grantaire moved slowly until he came with a soft sigh and released inside of Enjolras, who moaned against Cameron's mouth.

Once Grantaire had emptied fully inside Enjolras, he pulled out of him. Enjolras pulled away from Cameron, giving him a "come hither" look. Grantaire moved up to Enjolras's mouth. When Grantaire pulled away, they turned to look at Cameron.

"It's your turn, love," Grantaire said. He moved from Enjolras to lay across Cameron. "What do you want?"

"Suck me off," Cameron answered.

Grantaire turned his head to Enjolras, who had a sleepy look in his eyes. "Do you want to join?"

"No. This is all you since your mouth is heavenly. I'll just continue making out with our beautiful Cam," Enjolras replied with a wicked grin.

Grantaire shimmied down Cameron's body, taking his cock into his mouth at the same time Enjolras slotted his mouth over Cameron's, muffling his moan. Grantaire watched Cameron and Enjolras kiss through his lashes. He would never get over how lucky he was to have them. He smiled around Cameron and decided to tease him a little, he started to scrap his teeth across Cameron's cock.

"Shit! Fuck!" Cameron cried out. "'Taire, I swear to god!"

Grantaire pulled off his cock to smile, wickedly at him. "I love you."

Cameron rolled his eyes before pulling Enjolras back in. Grantaire went back to sucking him off. His tongue swept along the underside and hollowed out his cheeks as he began to suck harder. Cameron let go of Enjolras's face to reach for the sheets as his hips bucked forward.

"Fuck!" Cameron called. Grantaire continued to bob his mouth until Cameron was hissing and scratching at the bed. "'Taire! Your mouth! Fuck! I can feel it! I'm going to - I'm going to - Fuck!"

Grantaire had just enough time to move his mouth to the tip before he had something sweet and white come into his mouth. He swallowed it down with some dripping down his chin and once he was sure Cameron was done, he pulled away. Enjolras came to meet him first, using his thumb to wipe Cameron’s cum from his chin and licked it clean.

"God, I love your taste, Cam," Enjolras said before kissing Grantaire.

When they pulled away, Grantaire was smiling, "You must be feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you," Enjolras said.

Grantaire quickly kissed Cameron before lying down next to him. "How was that, my love?"

"Wonderful. Thank you for that," Cameron said. "Now that we've made love, I just want to cuddle both of you."

Enjolras laid down on the other side of Cameron, who pulled them as close as he could. But their cuddling didn't last long because all three of them ended up falling asleep.

When they woke up, it was two in the afternoon, but none of them seemed to be willing to move from the bed. Enjolras and Grantaire played with each other's hands while Cameron's left ran down Enjolras's back and his right combed through Grantaire's hair. His eyes kept switching from watching their hands on his chest to looking out the window over Enjolras's head. He was so transfixed by his thoughts that he didn't hear Grantaire say his name.

"Cam," Grantaire said. "Cameron!"

Cameron was startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Are you ready for food because Enjolras's stomach is growling?" Grantaire asked.

Cameron glanced at Enjolras, whose face was bright red in embarrassment. He kissed his forehead. "I can do food. But first, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What's on your mind, love?" Enjolras turned his head up in sync with Grantaire.

"Alright, so you and I, 'Jolras, have the promise ring that you gave me. You and Grantaire have the matching tattoo. Grantaire and I have nothing, but I don't think that it's necessary that we do. Anyway, what I want to talk to you about is what would you say if I got us all a promise ring when we get back to D.C.?" Cameron asked. "Now, I know that we wouldn't really be able to wear them. We'd have to put them on chains or something, but I thought it would be nice to have something that connected us together since we can't be public, yet. Remind us that we are committed to each other and only each other. But what do you two think?"

"I really like that idea. But I'd want you to take our ring back because it belongs on your finger and people are expecting to see it there. That being said, though, I definitely love the idea of the three of us having rings," Enjolras told him.

Grantaire nodded his head in agreement. "I like it, too."

Cameron smiled at them. "Awesome. So, the idea for the ring in my head is for it to be a simple gold band with the words, _"I promise…_ ", engraved on the outside and "CD + JE + NG" on the inside. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Sounds perfect," Grantaire agreed.

"Good. When we return to D.C., I'll put the order in for the three rings," Cameron said.

Neither of them said anything, instead Enjolras leaned up to kiss him, as did Grantaire. Then, Enjolras and Grantaire also shared a kiss.

They all got out of the bed and got dressed to get food, which was just simply leftovers. After they ate, Enjolras picked up Thunder with Cameron giving attention to Rain as Grantaire filled up their food and water dishes. Once the cats were fed, the throuple sat down on the couch, cuddled together to watch a movie.

***

They decided to stay at the lake house for two more weeks, making their time there most of June, and all of July and August. Grantaire had called their friends and Javert telling them that they would be returning now that Cameron was now fully healed - minus the scar.

The three of them were sure to not waste a day while still in their bubble before they were forced into secrecy for who knows how long. But the thing that Grantaire was not looking forward to when they got back was him needing to take a crack at breaking Jordan for information. He knew that he needed to do it, but he dreaded it too because he was afraid that he'd give something away regarding his relationship with Cameron and Enjolras. When they returned to D.C., he was going to have to really work at his poker face.

But they had one more thing to do before they returned to D.C., and that was to celebrate Grantaire's 38th birthday.

Enjolras and Cameron had decided that the night was going to be romantic and perfect, so Cameron created a wonderful meal for them with Grantaire's favorite food - mushroom shrimp fettuccine with garlic bread - for the entrée. A simple salad for the beginner. For dessert, Cameron made a triple chocolate meltdown cake that Enjolras was sure was going to put them all in a sugar coma. But it was going to be a perfect dinner to celebrate their partner's birthday.

One of the other things they were going to do was spend a little bit of time in the jacuzzi that they hadn't used once during their time at the lake house. Then, they would move up to the bedroom to celebrate Grantaire with birthday sex. They were determined to do everything in their power to make sure the night was as romantic as possible.

As they put the finishing touches on the dinner, it became a mission to keep Grantaire out of the kitchen. It was obvious to him that it was something special for his birthday, so he went along with it. Even though he didn't need them, too. Just having them was enough.

Finally, Enjolras came into the living room to get Grantaire. Cameron was finishing up setting the table. Under Enjolras's strict instruction, Grantaire closed his eyes as Enjolras led him to the dining room.

"Now, can I open them?" Grantaire asked.

In unison, Enjolras and Cameron said, "Yes."

Grantaire opened his eyes to see the table all set up with candles, rose petals, and their dinner. He looked at them, his eyes filled with affection. "You guys really didn't have to do this. The...um...birthday blowjobs this morning were enough."

"That may be, but what's wrong with doing a little bit more to celebrate our precious 'Taire's birthday." Cameron wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Not to mention we have something more special planned than birthday blowjobs later." Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck.

Grantaire kissed him, smiling widely. "Can't wait. Now, shall we eat before the dinner gets cold."

They sat down to eat. It was a meal of laughter filled with love. Grantaire had groaned in disgust when he watched Enjolras and Cameron do the whole share the same noodle, meet in the middle for a kiss bit.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Just a mouth full of mushroom, noodle, and shrimp as you share a kiss does not sound romantic," Grantaire explained.

Enjolras and Cameron laughed before they went back to their meal. When dinner was finished, Cameron brought out their cake with a '38' candle in the middle. They sang a quick 'Happy Birthday' before they cut their triple chocolate meltdown cake. They shared a piece of cake, but when it was gone, all of them took part in doing the dishes.

After they finished the dishes, Cameron grabbed Grantaire's hand, leading him outside to the jacuzzi. Enjolras had turned it on before he had gone to get Grantaire for their dinner. Enjolras came out behind them after blowing the candles.

"We're going in the jacuzzi?" Grantaire questioned.

"Yep. But we're skinny dipping." Cameron pulled his swim shorts off, standing naked on the patio. With Enjolras following after him, Grantaire's eyes raked over their bodies.

"Are you two trying to seduce me? Because it's not necessary, whatever birthday sex you have planned, my answer is yes." Grantaire smirked, his eyes full of mirth and heat.

Cameron walked up to Grantaire, his hand slipping under his waistband to pull his shorts down. His hand caressing over Grantaire's chest as Enjolras handled pulling the shorts the rest of the way down. Cameron's hand continued to travel south until he cupped Grantaire's cock. Grantaire bit his lip.

"Well, that's good to know because when the time comes, it will be merciless," Cameron whispered into his ear.

Grantaire pushed his chest against Cameron's before lowering his voice to the seductive octave, "Can't wait."

Grantaire turned to join Enjolras in the jacuzzi. He swam over to where Enjolras was sitting. He placed his legs on either side of Enjolras's waist, cupping his face. Enjolras placed his hands on Grantaire's hips. Grantaire leaned forward to press his lips to Enjolras's. His tongue flicking at Enjolras's tongue, desperate for more of the blond man. He felt Cameron come up behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso, his hands resting on his chest, pulling Grantaire against him. Enjolras pulled his mouth away to start kissing down Grantaire's jaw with Cameron moving over his shoulders.

"A question, my darlings." They hummed against their respective parts of Grantaire's body. "Is this foreplay because if it is, what was the point? We could have just gone right up to our bedroom."

Cameron pulled away for a second. "If you want it to be."

Grantaire shivered as he felt Cameron press himself closer against him. His cock pressed against Grantaire's ass. A moan escaped Grantaire's mouth. Enjolras's hand went under the water to wrap around his rock hard cock, his thumb stroking the slit. Another moan from Grantaire as he threw his head back against Cameron's shoulder, his eyes glancing at the stars.

"You aren't playing fair." His voice was breathless. "Can we just say screw the jacuzzi? Can we please just have sex? Please."

"It's your birthday, my sweet. It's your call." Enjolras left a mark under his jaw.

Grantaire felt Cameron run his cock over his entrance and Enjolras's thumb continued to move over his slit. He was breathing heavy. "Inside. On the couch. I won't make it into the bedroom." Cameron pressed just a little harder. " ** _Now_**."

Cameron pulled away from them and swam over to the edge to climb out of the jacuzzi. Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras to follow after him. Then, Enjolras brought up the rear. They made sure to turn it off before walking inside, drying themselves off as quickly as possible. Going into the living room, Grantaire grabbed ahold of Enjolras's wrist, pushing him toward the couch until he sat down. He returned to his spot on his lap with Cameron coming up behind him.

"Okay, birthday boy, what do you want? This is about you," Cameron said.

"I want Cameron fucking me from behind while Enjolras and I rub against each other," Grantaire demanded, reached between the cushions and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been stashed there days ago. "But I would love it if you each took part in fingering me."

He heard them let out a pleasured moan. Keeping Grantaire in his lap, Enjolras spread his legs a little bit to give Cameron space. Cameron kneeled down, reaching for the bottle of lube in Grantaire's hands. Grantaire pushed himself up against Enjolras as Cameron poured lube over his pointer finger and Enjolras's. Together, they pushed their fingers inside of Grantaire, who cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes. Fuck."

Grantaire felt his muscle clench around their fingers as they moved them around. They went deeper, hooking inside of him, and just continually moved. It didn't hurt that he was just wiggling slightly to fuck himself on their fingers. But eventually, he felt two more fingers along the other two.

He looked up at the ceiling as he moaned, "Yes. Oh. Yes. Keep going. Please."

Cameron and Enjolras smirked at each other over Grantaire's shoulder as they moved their fingers in and out, side to side, and hooking them. They could feel from the way Grantaire was moving that he was enjoying it immensely.

"Do you like this, baby? Are we pleasuring you?" Cameron whispered into Grantaire's ear. "Is it enough? Or do you want more?"

"Yes. More. I need more, _please_ ," Grantaire's voice was raspy as pleasure vibrated through him as one of their fingers brushed against his prostate. " _Oh, fuck!_ " He bit his lip.

Cameron started to move his fingers in and out like his cock would later as Enjolras just continued to scissors his. The only sound in the room were the moans and sighs from Grantaire. Cameron hadn't been wrong when he said that they were going to show him a wonderful, passionate, and merciless night. Enjolras leaned forward to take one of Grantaire's nipples into his mouth. Grantaire was gripping the cushions of the couch behind Enjolras with his whole body just tingling from the amount of satisfying pleasure. He looked down to watch Enjolras suck and play with one of his nipples, but what he was feeling wasn't enough. Grantaire needed more.

"This isn't enough. Cam, fuck me. Please, fuck me," Grantaire pleaded.

"Anything, my darling." Cameron pulled his fingers out as did Enjolras, who was preoccupied with Grantaire's nipples, but still heard what his lover said.

Cameron grabbed the bottle again to slick up his cock. He ran a calming hand down Grantaire's spine as he felt his lover shake in anticipation. He lined himself up against his entrance before slowly pushing inside. Grantaire closed his eyes and sighed loudly as he felt his muscle stretch around Cameron's cock as he slid in deeper and deeper.

"Mmm, yes," Grantaire whispered, feeling Cameron fully inside him, up to the hilt. Cameron placed a hand on his hip, tightly. He just wiggled inside of Grantaire, teasing him by trying to push his cock deeper. Grantaire hissed. "Oh, my fucking god, Cam, move. Please, just move."

Cameron pulled out gently before slamming back in. The force of the movement caused Grantaire to jolt toward Enjolras and cry out. His lover wanted to be fucked, so he was going to fuck him. No holding back, no mercy. He wanted to make it hard for Grantaire to walk the next day. He pulled out again and slammed back inside, doing that movement over and over again.

"Just like this. Fuck me," Grantaire moaned.

Grantaire was rocked forward by the power of his thrusts and it was perfect. In order to enjoy the feeling of Cameron inside of him, he avoided Enjolras's mouth. Instead, Enjolras just continued to kiss his neck and chest, his hands roaming his body. Enjolras adored the feeling of Grantaire sliding back and forth over his legs as Cameron fucked him. Watching the way ecstasy danced over their faces and sweat start to glint over their bodies made his painfully hard cock start to twitch.

Cameron's grip on his hips was tight enough to leave bruises. His other hand rested against Grantaire's spine as he continued to move as hard and rough as he could. Grantaire's moans and groans were music to his ears, but he had yet to feel his lovers start to move against each other yet. He moved his mouth close to Grantaire's ear.

"How are you liking your present, birthday boy? Is it enough or do you want more?" Cameron paused his movement, keeping his cock as deep inside Grantaire as he could.

"You feel so good, Cam, but please, keep moving. Never stop moving," Grantaire whispered.

Cameron resumed his previous movements. As Grantaire felt the man behind him start moving again, hard and rough, his eyes caught Enjolras's. He leaned forward and Enjolras caught his mouth in a warm, passionate open-mouthed kiss. Grantaire started to pull at Enjolras's golden curls, swallowing the moans from Enjolras.

When Grantaire pulled away from the kiss, he pressed his forehead against Enjolras's. He looked down to see Enjolras's cock, all red and angry with a small bead of pre-cum on the top. Grantaire reached to take it in his hand and squeezed. Enjolras threw his head back against the couch, cursing. It gave Grantaire the chance to attach his mouth to his neck and bite down. Grantaire started to gently move his hips to rub against Enjolras, which in turn helped him fuck himself on Cameron's cock as his lover continued to fuck him into a oblivion.

Being caged in by his lovers left Enjolras at a disadvantage, but he made the best of it by joining his hand with Grantaire's over their cocks. In unison, they let out a whisper of each other's names. Cameron met Enjolras's eyes over Grantaire's shoulder, so Enjolras leaned forward as much as he could to kiss him over Grantaire.

For what felt like hours, the three of them continued to pleasure each other as they let out cries, whispers, sighs, and moans of their names, with sweat dripping from their bodies. Grantaire's legs were burning and numb from the position that they were in, but he wouldn't stop what they were doing for anything. This was probably the most passionate their sex they had been so far. As Cameron continued to thrust and he and Enjolras rubbed against each other, Grantaire started to feel his stomach tighten. Cameron let out a moan as he felt Grantaire start to clench around his cock, but he was determined the three of them all hit their release at the same time.

"I'm almost there," he said.

"Me too," Grantaire replied as his thumb swiped over Enjolras's slit.

Enjolras let out a cry. "I am, too."

They all continued to thrust and move for a few more minutes until the room erupted in screams of names. Enjolras's cum mixed with Grantaire's as they stroked each other to completion as Cameron's cum started to fill Grantaire. Once their orgasms were finished, Cameron pulled out of Grantaire, who moaned loudly, and landed on the couch next to Enjolras. Grantaire slumped against Enjolras, unable to move a single muscle. Enjolras wrapped one arm around him as his free hand reached for Cameron to give him a kiss.

When they pulled away, Cameron noticed that Grantaire had a sleepy expression on his face. He ran a hand through Grantaire's curls. He kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Did I fuck the birthday boy right to sleep?" Cameron asked.

Grantaire wrapped himself tighter around Enjolras. "Mmmhmmm. You both did. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow."

"Good," Cameron said. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Happy birthday, love," Enjolras whispered.

Grantaire took what strength he had to lean up into the kiss that was waiting for him from each of them. In the air between the three of them, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," the other two said, in unison.

They stayed where they were for a little while longer. When they decided to move, Grantaire was sleeping, so together Enjolras and Cameron carried him up to their bedroom. They didn't even bother throwing covers over themselves because they were still warm from the sex.

***

The morning after, Enjolras was the first to wake up and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. They were still all tangled up together, and Enjolras could see the love bites on their skin that were fresh and the ones that were fading. It saddened him because those love bites were going to have to be covered up when they started home tomorrow.

Grantaire was the next to wake up, and he rolled over to face Enjolras. He cupped his face when he saw the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just...I'm not looking forward to going home and having to hide these," Enjolras said, pointing a finger to a mark on his chest that Cameron had left a few nights prior.

Grantaire frowned. "Baby, it'll be okay. Just because we can't flaunt them doesn't change what we feel for each other. When we return to D.C., we will all still love each other. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"Okay." Enjolras pressed his forehead against Grantaire's. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Grantaire kissed him lightly when he felt another arm wrap around his waist and a hand rest against his stomach.

"And I love you both," Cameron said.

They all smiled at each other when Grantaire held up his hand. Enjolras pressed his palm against Grantaire's before threading his fingers through Grantaire's. Then, Cameron pressed his hand against the back of Grantaire's, threading his fingers through Grantaire's too, and resting them over Enjolras's. Grantaire then closed his hand over their fingers in the form of a three-way hand hold. Enjolras kissed Grantaire, who kissed Cameron after, who then crawled over Grantaire to kiss Enjolras.

After they each shared a kiss, they laid back down with their hand hold, resting against Grantaire's hip as they basked in their love before having to hide it away from prying eyes.

***

Once they got back to D.C., they received a warm welcome from their friends and Enjolras's staff. Marius handed the job of president back over to Enjolras like planned. Enjolras spent the first few days back in all day meetings with his aides, cabinet, and foreign officials. Grantaire returned to working the investigation.

One of the first days back, Grantaire secretly accompanied Cameron to a jewelry shop, so he could put the order in for their rings. Cameron had asked Grantaire to stand back because he wanted the design he chose to be a surprise for him and Enjolras.

After Cameron was spotted at the jewelry store, the media started to suspect that he was going to be proposing to Enjolras. It annoyed the three of them, but knew that it was better to let the rumors fly instead of denying it because then questions would start about why Cameron was at the jewelry store in the first place.

One night, two weeks after their return, Cameron and Enjolras snuck over to Grantaire's apartment for a nice dinner and to watch a movie together. Then, they retired to Grantaire's bed for another spectacular passionate night.

Grantaire woke up the next morning to an insistent buzzing of his phone. He looked over at his lovers to see that Enjolras was lying on his stomach with Cameron's head against his shoulder with his arm wrapped around Enjolras's waist. The sheet barely covering the lower half of their bodies. Grantaire smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss to Enjolras's bare shoulder and Cameron's forehead before rolling to the side to grab his boxers and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Grantaire asked, sleepily. His alarm clock told him it was 5:05 A.M., and it was too damn early to be awake. He would rather be cuddling with his lovers.

"President Enjolras and the First Gentleman are missing from the White House. Do you know where they are?" Javert's voice rang in his ear.

 _Um...yes, I know where they are. They are sleeping soundly in my bed after a night of magnificent sex._ Grantaire thought. He glanced at the still sleeping blond and dark men, but there was no way in hell was he saying that. "Yes, I do. Early this morning Cameron called me. He told me that they need a few hours to just get away, so I took them on a drive. We'll be back in about two hours."

"Get away? Didn't you all just come back from being off the grid for three months?" Javert asked.

 _Damn it!_ "Enjolras was having trouble sleeping because of nightmares since the revelation that whoever blackmailed him is connected to the people behind this plot. He needed something to clear his head." Grantaire replied.

"Okay," Javert said, hesitantly. Grantaire flinched knowing that Javert didn't believe him. "Well, you better have them back in one piece in two hours. Enjolras has his first meeting of the day at 8:30."

"You got it, sir." Grantaire hung up. He pinched his brow with two fingers.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

Grantaire walked back to the bed and set his phone down on the lamp table. He climbed on the bed and kissed Cameron good morning. "I'll tell you when he's awake." He started to trail his fingers down Enjolras's bareback, lightly.

Soon after Enjolras woke up with a small sigh. He opened his eyes and turned his body.

"Good morning, baby," Grantaire smiled.

"Good morning, love." Enjolras sat up to kiss him. Then, he kissed Cameron. He laid back down, only to see the looks on Cameron's and Grantaire's faces. "What? What's wrong?"

"Javert called. Freaking out about where the two of you are. I lied to him, but I don't think he believed me," Grantaire told him. Cameron and Enjolras sighed. "We have to be more careful. I think for now it would be best if I snuck into your bedroom."

His lovers nodded in agreement. Enjolras then said, "How long did he give us? I know I have an early meeting this morning."

"Two hours before we have to be back," Grantaire answered.

"Good, that should give us enough time," Enjolras said.

Cameron looked at his lover. "For what?"

Enjolras moved to straddle Grantaire's lap. "For us to rinse and repeat last night?"

Grantaire's smile was wicked as he pulled Enjolras closer. "I love the sound of that." Leaning forward to press his lips against Enjolras's collarbone.

"Me too." Cameron moved over and started to kiss Enjolras's shoulder.

About a half hour later, Enjolras pulled off of Grantaire just as Grantaire finished sucking off Cameron.

"How was that, my darlings?" Enjolras asked, leaning forward to stroke his thumb across Grantaire's cheekbone.

"Absolutely perfect," Grantaire said.

"What he said," Cameron agreed, breathlessly.

Grantaire kissed them. Then, he pulled away to glance at the clock. "We have an hour and 20 minutes. What do you want to do?"

"Breakfast," Enjolras said.

"That sounds doable. What do you want?" Grantaire asked.

"Your delicious morning after chocolate chip pancakes. You didn't make them at all at the lake house, so...I want them now," Enjolras said.

"Morning after?" Cameron questioned.

"He would only ever make them mornings after we would have a night of fantastic sex, so morning after pancakes," Enjolras reasoned.

"Oh, I definitely want to try them." Cameron grinned.

Grantaire chuckled and kissed them again. "My morning after chocolate chip pancakes it is."

"I'll shower while you two cook," Enjolras replied.

"But shower sex," Cameron whined.

"Cam, we only have an hour and 20 minutes. Shower sex would make us late and you know it," Enjolras explained.

"You're right," Cameron agreed, but the disappointment was evident in his voice. He reached for Grantaire's hand. "We'll get busy."

Cameron and Grantaire moved to the side of the bed to grab their boxers. Then, they left the room. Enjolras stayed in the bed for two more minutes before getting up and going into the bathroom to shower. As he showered, though, he didn't hear the door open or the curtain be pulled back until he felt arms around his waist.

"We're not here for sex. We just wanted to shower with you since we need to get clean too," Grantaire said.

"Okay," Enjolras told them.

For the next ten minutes, the three of them shared the water and soap as evidence of their night shared together was washed away. They stopped every few moments to make out against the wall. Once they finished, they got out of the shower to dress. Then, they walked hand in hand to the kitchen where Grantaire made the breakfast of champions filled with chocolate chip pancakes. As he cooked, Enjolras fed Thunder and Rain. Cameron was sitting at the island.

"It's today that you plan on interrogating Jordan, right, love?" Cameron asked.

"Yep." Grantaire flipped a pancake.

"Are you nervous?" Enjolras scratched Thunder behind the ear.

Grantaire turned to look at them. "A little. I just hope I'm able to get something out of him."

"What if you can't?" Cameron inquired.

"Then, we could be dead in the water until they make their next move." Grantaire saw Enjolras flinch. He walked to him and gave him a little kiss. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

Enjolras gave him a small smile and a slight nod.

***

That afternoon, Javier and Cody brought Jordan to the interrogation room at HQ. Grantaire watched them from the one-way mirror.

"It's freaky to think that he had access to Enjolras every single day, but never once tried to murder him." Adam joined Grantaire in the room.

Grantaire had his arms crossed as he stared at Jordan through the mirror. Javier and Cody joined them too. "Jordan wasn't placed here to kill him. He was placed to gather information for whatever reason."

"That son of a bitch better fry with the rest of them when we catch 'em." Javier was glaring at Jordan through the glass.

"He will." Grantaire's eyes didn't leave Jordan. "I'm going to go in. You guys stay here."

Grantaire walked out of the room and into the box, but he didn't sit down across from him. Jordan watched him like a cat.

"So, how does it feel knowing that you could have had an answer months ago, but instead you ran around like a chicken with your head cut off." Jordan smirked.

"And yet, here you are." Grantaire stood against the wall. "How long have you been a part of the plot?"

"How long have you been in love with the president and his boyfriend?" Jordan answered.

"I'm not," Grantaire said, praying that he had kept his poker face up. "Just quit playing games and answer my question. How long have you been a part of it?"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "From the beginning."

"Now, who hired you?" Grantaire asked him, moving to stand with hands on the table.

Jordan smirked again. "You know it's quite something I could have gotten to the blond asshole at any time, and you don't know how many times I wanted to. He deserves to die for being a fag and everything that he stands for deserves to die along with him."

"Who hired you?" Grantaire asked again, putting a little bit more heat behind his voice as he tried to remain calm to not show Jordan that he was right in saying that he was in love with Enjolras.

"You won't see it coming that's for sure. Enjolras is going to go out with a bang and it's going to be so satisfying to watch you and the Latino dickhead pathetically cry over him." Jordan kept his smug look on his face. "But on the bright side, once he's gone, we'll then kill you and the dickhead so you can join him in hell, and then the three of you can fuck each other to your hearts content. Tell me, how does it feel being their dirty little secret?"

"Who hired you?" Grantaire asked for a third time. He could feel that his teeth were clenched and his hand was in a fist.

Jordan licked his lips as his eyes glittered with amusement. "Someone that you know all too well."

"Who is it?" It took everything in Grantaire not to punch the guy in his smug-ass little face.

"You know that they have purposely avoided killing Enjolras in each attempt because I can promise you the finale is going to be to die for," Jordan taunted in a whisper.

Grantaire asked a different question. "When and where is it going down?"

 _"To die for,"_ Jordan mouthed with a smile so heinous that it unnerved Grantaire.

Grantaire knew then that he was going to have as much luck as Javert did in his interrogation.

"We're done here." He started to walk toward the door.

"Good luck trying to-" Jordan was cut off by the door slamming behind Grantaire.

Grantaire walked back into the other room, telling Javier and Cody to bring Jordan back to his cell. Javier and Cody walked out of the room as Grantaire watched Jordan from behind the glass.

"He knows something," Adam said from behind Grantaire.

"But he won't break. And no one is going to make him break," Grantaire said, running his hands over his face. "I know of people from a previous undercover job who could make him talk, but we didn't end things on good terms, so they're out of the question."

There was silence as they watched Javier and Cody handcuff Jordan and lead him from the other room. Until Adam asked the question that made his heart start to beat faster.

"Is it true, Grantaire? What he said about you being in love with the president and Cameron? Are you three together?" Adam asked. Grantaire didn't say anything just kept staring forward.

Grantaire closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to look at Adam. "Yes, Adam, we are. We all love each other too. But that doesn't leave this room, got it? That goes for Cody and Javier too."

"Yes, sir." Adam made for the door before leaving.

Grantaire ran a hand through his hair before following after Adam.

20 minutes later, Grantaire found himself standing in the conference room of HQ in front of Enjolras, Cameron, Javert, Éponine, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, Feuilly, and Combeferre explaining to them what Jordan said.

"He's never going to crack. He taunted and played with me the whole time." Grantaire had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Cameron and Enjolras, who he just wanted to take into arms and hold tight. "Which you told me he would do, but I had to try."

"So, what do we do?" Feuilly asked.

"I don't know. We need to go through everything again with a fine toothed comb until we-" Something then clicked in Grantaire's brain as he remembered something that Jordan said. "He's going to go out with a bang."

"What?" Éponine asked.

Cameron could see that his lover was onto something. "'Taire, what is it?"

"'Ferre, do you have a list of Enjolras's upcoming events?" Grantaire turned to Combeferre, who nodded. He opened his folder and handed the sheet over to him. Grantaire placed it on the table and started to look through it before his eyes landed on the annual Blood Doesn't Define Family fundraiser. It was a fundraiser that Enjolras planned entirely himself.

When Enjolras was elected senator, he made it his mission to really care for the children who were either in the foster system or orphanages or the families that were less fortunate and he created his Blood Doesn't Define Family charity. The charity was his baby. It was always something that he wanted to do because he loved children and wanted to do something to help them overcome their struggles. The charity hosted fundraisers and other events multiple times throughout the year, but this was the first one that was being hosted on White House grounds.

Enjolras had done the bulk of his planning during the three months that they were at the lake house through video conference with his aides and Combeferre. Something told Grantaire that was the event that the "finale" was taking place.

"The Blood Doesn't Define Family fundraiser. That's it. That's where their "finale" is taking place." Grantaire pointed at it.

"How can you be so sure?" Joly asked.

"Because Enjolras planned it himself. That charity means everything to him. It's his baby. If they are planning on taking him out with a "bang", doesn't it make sense for it to happen there?" Grantaire replied.

"Yes, but it could also be any of these events?" Éponine took the paper to look at it.

"I know, and we will double security at every event, but my gut has never proved me wrong and it's not going to this time. That is the event that is going to be the finale. I'm sure of it," Grantaire said, glaring at everyone in the room, except Cameron and Enjolras.

The others in the room all held up their hands in surrender before agreeing. Combeferre turned to Enjolras and Cameron, telling them that they had to go because Enjolras had a meeting in 15 minutes as did Cameron.

But before Cameron and Enjolras left the room, Cameron mouthed to Grantaire, _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'll tell you later,"_ Grantaire mouthed back.

Then, in unison, making sure the others weren't watching, the three of them mouthed _"I love you"_ before Cameron and Enjolras followed Combeferre, Feuilly, Bahorel, and Javert out of the room.

***

Later that night once Grantaire was off shift, he quietly made his way to the master bedroom. Enjolras made sure to dismiss the security outside his door. When he arrived at the bedroom door, he did their agreed upon special knock and waited for one of his partners to open the door. It was Cameron who opened it and they checked the hallway for people before Grantaire stepped inside. They greeted each other with a kiss once the door was closed.

"Enjolras is taking a shower. He should be out soon," Cameron said, moving to the couch. He had already gotten ready for bed.

Grantaire quickly grabbed the suitcase that was stashed under the bed for his own pajamas. Having the suitcase there allowed Grantaire to keep extra clothes, but it stayed under the bed since no one would go looking for it there. He quickly changed into his pajama pants and a faded t-shirt before joining Cameron on the couch resting his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist. Cameron wrapped an arm around Grantaire, kissing the top of his hair.

"So, what happened to put you in a cuddly mood?" Cameron questioned with a smile on his face.

"I'm always in a cuddly mood. I'm like a big teddy bear," Grantaire said.

"Right," Cameron said. "But something did happen today?"

"Yes. But I'd rather only have to tell it once, so can we wait for Enjolras?" Grantaire questioned.

"Of course," Cameron said.

About five minutes later, the bathroom door was opening, and Enjolras stepped out with a towel around his waist. It caught Cameron's and Grantaire's attention as he walked to his closet. Their eyes raking down his body.

"Take a picture, guys, it will last longer," Enjolras said as he pulled his boxers on before pulling the towel from his waist.

"Oh, I have. Many times." Cameron smirked.

"As have I. Of course, mine are in the form of drawings, but those pictures pale in comparison to the real things," Grantaire commented.

Enjolras turned to face them with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? You still have those drawings?"

Grantaire scoffed. "Um...yes."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, fondly. He finished getting dressed before joining them on the couch, placing his feet over Cameron's legs and into Grantaire's lap. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We'll get to that, but first, can I see those drawings?" Cameron asked Grantaire. Enjolras sighed in annoyance.

"Most definitely." Grantaire smirked. "And I would like to draw more someday of both of you doing the most unspeakable things."

Cameron shuttered at the thought, then said, "I'm game."

"Good." Grantaire kissed Cameron quickly.

"Okay. If you two could get your heads out of the gutter for five minutes, can we move on?" The other two nodded, smirking and chuckling. "What were you two talking about?" Enjolras asked.

"What happened to put Grantaire in a cuddly mood," Cameron replied.

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire. "So, what happened?"

Grantaire reached for Cameron's and Enjolras's hands and started to play with them. "During my interrogation of Jordan, he taunted me with my feelings for the two of you. What he didn't know was that Cody, Javier, and Adam were behind the glass." Cameron and Enjolras sighed and swore. "Once I ordered Javier and Cody to bring him back to his cell, Adam asked me about it, and I told him the truth, but I made sure to tell him that the truth didn't leave the room. Which went for Cody and Javier, too. It just put me in a bad mood because if Jordan could tell, how many other can? Combeferre? Bahorel? Feuilly? Cosette? If Javert finds out, I'm off this case and I can't protect either of you."

"Well, maybe you should be," Enjolras muttered. Grantaire and Cameron looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Babe, you can't mean that," Cameron said.

"But I do. If he's off the case, then he's safe. They can't touch him," Enjolras said.

"But then, you are not," Grantaire pointed out.

Enjolras sighed. "Bahorel and Feuilly can protect me."

"'Jolras, I'm not leaving this investigation," Grantaire said. He saw the way Enjolras's eyes started to fill with tears. Cameron pulled Enjolras into his lap. Grantaire cupped his face. "I know that you're terrified for Cam and I, but I need to do this. I promised I would protect you, and I can't go back on that promise."

"'Taire, please," Enjolras said, a tear slipping from his eye that Grantaire wiped away.

"I can't." Enjolras's face broke and he started to sob. Cameron tightened his grip on him as he cried into his chest. Grantaire wrapped an arm tightly around them. They were silent for a few minutes until Grantaire asked, "Do you trust me?" Enjolras glanced at him with watery eyes. "Then, trust that nothing is going to happen to me or to Cam."

"Okay," Enjolras's voice was muffled.

Grantaire glanced at Cameron, who's smile was sad. Together, they calmed their partner down until Cameron remembered what was hiding in one of his drawers. He handed Enjolras over to Grantaire to stand up. Grantaire watched his movements. Cameron came back with packages in his hand.

"What's that?" Enjolras asked from his spot on Grantaire's lap.

"It's our rings," Cameron said. He opened one of the boxes and showed his lovers one of them. They got a good look at it before Grantaire handed it back to Cameron. "Well, how do you like them?"

"They're perfect, love," Enjolras replied.

"Good." Cameron reached around Enjolras's neck to grab the hook of the chain around his neck. "Before I put it on the necklace, do you want to try it on?"

Enjolras put the ring on his ring finger and it fit perfectly. Cameron slipped his promise ring from Enjolras off, putting it back on his finger before slipping the new one on the chain. Then, he put it back around Enjolras's neck. He reached for Grantaire's next and had Grantaire try it on before putting it on the chain. He placed it around Grantaire's neck. Cameron put his own ring on the chain before putting it on.

Cameron moved to cuddle his lovers. "Now, we'll always be together."

Grantaire and Enjolras smiled at him before they reached for his hands and tangled their fingers together before reaching for each other's hands too. Enjolras moved his legs over Cameron's legs before kissing them. Then, in what seemed to be the norm for them since they got back from the lake house, they said "I love you" at the same time before sitting on the couch in silence just enjoying being near each other.

***

Two days later, Grantaire was back at HQ, strategizing for more security at every event leading up to the fundraiser.

"What if your gut is wrong, R? What if it isn't the fundraiser?" Éponine asked.

"It will be," Grantaire said. "Because as I said two days ago, Enjolras planned it. They won't pass that opportunity up."

"So, what do you want to do?" Joly asked.

Grantaire looked at his friend. "What I want is to find whoever is behind this and put a bullet in his brain, but I can't do that. So, until we do find him, we need to make sure that security is doubled for every event, but especially the fundraiser. I want someone with eyes on every angle at all times. Someone seems suspicious, people say something. I want this over. Enjolras wants it over. Cameron wants it over. Neither one should have to live with the terror that they could lose each other." _Or me._ Grantaire added in his head. His hand desperately wanted to reach for the ring under his shirt as he felt it burn against his chest, but he couldn't.

"R, we know how hard it is, but we also have to think practical," Bossuet said.

"You have no idea how hard it is. You weren't the ones that had to deal with Enjolras's nightmares the first time around. Being woken up by the screams and shrieks that were so horrific, I had no idea how to help him. He didn't leave the apartment for two weeks because of how terrified he was. Yes, you were there at the hospital, but you didn't deal with the trauma in the aftermath, I did," Grantaire said. Enjolras's face two nights before as he cried in Cameron's arms came to the forefront of his brain. "I want whoever is behind this to die a slow and painful death where he feels every second of it, just to get back at him for all the pain that he's caused."

"R, we want him just as much as you do," Éponine said.

"Nobody wants him as bad as Cameron, Enjolras and I do. Nobody!" Grantaire exclaimed, watching the shock come on his friends faces at the level his voice was raised to. "Can we just get back to planning, please?"

They got back to work with Grantaire turning to look at the board behind him, letting his hand finally reach for the ring around his neck. He closed his eyes to try and calm himself down. His mind brought Cameron's and Enjolras's smiling faces to the forefront of his brain. Grantaire smiled before opening his eyes again.

***

More weeks passed, and the decorating of the White House lawn for the fundraiser had begun with Enjolras insistent that he help with it. It wasn't just members of the White House or Enjolras's staff that were helping prepare, some children from the surrounding elementary schools and their parents and teachers had come to help, too. Enjolras had wanted it to be a celebrated event because his charity was the one thing from his political career that he was most proud of.

Enjolras laughed as he watched children help their parents create the floats that were to be used in the parade that would start at the Capitol, then follow a route to the White House. As he walked around the lawn, admiring the work that was being done, he was approached by a little girl no more than the age of seven, holding a red rose. Javier and Adam tried to stop the girl, but he was adamant about her being let through. What could be dangerous about a flower? Hell, it was probably either Grantaire or Cameron who sent it.

"Mr. President, I have something for you," the girl said, holding up the rose.

Enjolras could now see a ribbon was wrapped around it with a note. He bent down to see the girl. "Hello. Thank you for the flower. Might I ask your name?"

"Carolina," the girl said.

"Carolina. That's so pretty," Enjolras said. "As is this beautiful flower."

"Thank you. I have a secret, but I need to whisper it in your ear." Enjolras leaned in closer to hear the secret. She brought her mouth to ear, cupping her hand around her mouth to whisper, "I'm supposed to tell you that it's from the curly haired man near the arts and crafts. He told me to tell you that he loves you."

Enjolras darted his eyes to where he knew the arts and crafts were. Grantaire was over there with a smile on his face. Enjolras blushed.

"Can I have you do something for me?" Carolina nodded and smiled. Enjolras leaned forward to whisper in the girl's ear. "Do you want to tell the same man that I love him with all my heart, too?"

Carolina pulled away and nodded before running off to tell Grantaire the secret. Enjolras watched her run away. He looked down at the rose in his hand and opened the note.

_My Dear Enjolras,_

_I know that I shouldn't be writing this with so many people around, but as I watched you and Cameron interact with so many families and children, it just made my heart burst. I had forgotten how much you love people._

_I've been thinking. I want a date with you two, but I know it can't be a real date. But I was thinking that I could discreetly set up something in your room for this evening. If you agree, look up and smile. If you disagree, look up and shake your head._

Enjolras looked up at him again, but Grantaire was currently looking over at Cameron for his answer. Enjolras saw Cameron nod and smile. After receiving his answer, Grantaire looked over at him and Enjolras smiled. He could see the victory in Grantaire's eyes. Then, he glanced at Cameron, who was blushing bright red, but smiling. He wondered if Grantaire had written the same thing as his in Cameron's note or if it was something else. Enjolras looked back down at the note to read the rest.

_Alright, well, that's all._

_I love you, 'Jolras._

_Grantaire_

Enjolras tucked the rose and it's attached note away inside of his suit jacket pocket to avoid anyone seeing it. He continued walking around and working the set up, but he could feel that his stomach was in knots thinking about that night.

***

Later that night, Enjolras was in the Oval Office. Bahorel was standing guard outside. Enjolras was working on his speech for tomorrow's festivities, when Cameron stepped inside.

Cameron walked to him. "Grantaire has everything set up, my love. He's waiting for us in our bedroom."

Enjolras looked up at him with a smile. He set the speech down, locking it in a drawer. He stood up.

Cameron kissed him in greeting. "Are you ready for this?"

"I sure am," Enjolras told him.

"Then, let's go."

Cameron laced their hands together as they walked out of the room and in the direction of the bedroom. When they entered the room, both were greeted by a kiss from Grantaire.

Enjolras was taken aback to see that the only light on in the room were the dozens of candles spread out around the room. He turned to Cameron and Grantaire, affection in his eyes.

"Thank you for this, but I do have a question, how did you even get dinner up here without any issues?" Enjolras asked.

"Stealth," Grantaire replied as if it answered all of his questions, and in a way, it did. "I do have a question, my loves, do either of you have any request before the night starts?" Neither one of them said anything, so they walked over to the table in the room. "I made your favorite, 'Jolras. Chicken carbonara."

Enjolras smiled. "Thank you."

They ate their dinner of chicken carbonara and breadsticks with dessert being chocolate covered strawberries mostly in silence until Enjolras broke it.

"Can we not talk about anything regarding tomorrow. Tonight is about us." His two lovers glanced at him and nodded.

They finished eating, and went to sit on the couch. Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras's forehead, then Cameron's. He grabbed his laptop, opening up Amazon Prime to scroll his move list before choosing _Rocketman_. Grantaire moved back to cuddle with them. When Cameron saw what the choice of movie was, he looked at Grantaire with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Grantaire shrugged. All Cameron did was shake his head before leaning over Enjolras to kiss him.

They all settled in to watch the movie. Cameron, of course, was having the time of his life, mouthing more than half the dialogue and singing along to all the songs. Enjolras and Grantaire were watching their lover, more so than they were watching the movie.

"He really loves this movie, doesn't he?" Enjolras whispered in Grantaire's ear.

Grantaire just nodded before kissing Enjolras's cheek, cuddling closer into him. Cameron smiled at them before he joined them in their cuddle pile, stopping his quoting and singing along to enjoy the rest.

When the movie was finished, they all got ready for bed and crawled underneath the covers. Enjolras was once again in the middle with Cameron on his left and Grantaire on his right. Both had an arm around his waist, their grip getting slightly tighter with every minute that passed. He felt one of them run a hand over his stomach, but he wasn't sure which. He was glad to know that they were just as wide awake as he was.

"'Taire?" Enjolras asked.

"Hmmm."

"How sure are you that it will be tomorrow?"

Grantaire sighed. "As sure as I am that my name is Nicolas Grantaire, and that the loves of my life are Julien Enjolras and Cameron Díaz."

"Then, please, don't be there tomorrow. Both of you. Let Bahorel be the head of my securite for the day."

"'Jolras, you know that I can't do that. You're my charge, and I have to finish it out," Grantaire said.

"And I'm your First Gentleman. If I'm not there, it will look suspicious," Cameron pointed out.

"But I can't lose you. Either of you. 'Taire, I know you. You would give your life for me in a heartbeat, but I can't let you. Not at the cost of losing you when I just got you back. And Cam, I almost did lose you, I'm not taking the chance that this time I will succeed in losing you," Enjolras told them, tears pooling in his eyes.

Seeing the tears made Grantaire's heart ache, but he had to do it. He couldn't abandon Enjolras when he needed him the most.

"I know, baby, but that goes for me, too. I can't lose you, or Cam. either. I've said it before, I'll say it again. If I ever lost you, I wouldn't want to live," Grantaire said. "Living in a world where you two aren't here is inconceivable to me."

"And that goes for me, too," Cameron replied.

"But is putting your lives on the line really the answer. Please don't do this."

"Baby, I can't. I have to do this. I have to protect you. But I promise-"

"Don't. Don't promise us something that you can't guarantee."

"Okay. But I will return to both of you. Put your faith in that."

Enjolras nodded as his head before kissing Grantaire. He turned to Cameron, who looked just as worried as he did.

"It's going to be okay, love," Cameron said, squeezing Enjolras's hand.

Grantaire placed his hand over theirs. They changed their hands into their three-way hand hold with Enjolras's free hand, grabbing hold of the ring around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Enjolras closed his eyes to try and sleep.

***

The morning came all too early for the three of them, and they soon found themselves near the cars for the parade. Grantaire was in his usual Secret Service black suit. Enjolras looked like an angel in his all-white suit. Cameron had decided on a navy colored suit. Cameron kissed Enjolras's cheek before they got into the car. Grantaire wanted so badly to do something to reassure them, but he didn't dare with how many people were around.

Grantaire suspected that whoever was behind it wouldn't try anything until Enjolras gave his speech right before the dinner, so the parade went off without a hitch as had the games on the lawn. Grantaire was never too far away from Enjolras and Grantaire throughout the whole day. All was well until Cody came up to Grantaire.

"You're supposed to be watching the crowd for anything suspicious," Grantaire hissed.

"I know, but I needed to tell you that me and Adam overheard someone on the phone. It seemed too risky to send over communication," Cody said.

"Okay," Grantaire said. He glanced at Enjolras and Cameron, who had looks of concern on their faces, but Grantaire shook his head. Cody and Grantaire walked over to an area where they would have some privacy. Feuilly, Grantaire noticed, had taken his place at Enjolras's side.

"What did you hear?" Grantaire asked.

"It came from a man dressed in a black hat and dark sunglasses, so what he looks like was obstructed, but he said he was changing up the MO. He's apparently not going to be using a sniper rifle this time. He said something about doing what he did last time by using a regular handgun. Allow Enjolras to relive his first shooting. Do you know what that means?" Cody explained.

"Yes, I do," Grantaire said, nodding. "Did he say anything about when it's going down?"

"When Enjolras is giving his speech," Cody said. They had 10 minutes until Enjolras gave his speech.

"I got the president, you and Adam keep tailing the guy," Grantaire instructed.

"Do you want us to move in when we see him draw out the gun?" Cody asked.

"No," Grantaire shook his head. "Wait for my signal."

Cody nodded and left to rejoin Adam. Grantaire took a deep breath and went back to Enjolras and Cameron to explain what Cody had just told him. When he saw the looks on their faces, Grantaire grabbed their hands and pulled them away from the crowd for a second.

"I know who it is," Grantaire said. He glanced at Enjolras, who looked at him, confused. He reached for Enjolras's hands. "He's recreating a shooting. Enjolras, he's recreating _your_ shooting from all those years ago. It's Garrett, love."

Enjolras started to tremble with fear. "But-but how is that possible? We were at his trial. He was sentenced to 50 years. How did he get out?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he's finishing what he started," Grantaire told them. "It's going down when you start your speech."

Enjolras let out a whimper with tears forming in his eyes. One of Grantaire's hands cupped his face.

"Baby, it's going to be okay. Just trust me."

A tear dropped when Enjolras nodded his head. Grantaire leaned forward to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss. Then, he gave one to Cameron, too, who was just as tense with worry and fear as Enjolras. After that, they went back to join the crowd.

10 minutes later, Enjolras was standing at the podium about to give his speech before the dinner was supposed to begin. Cameron was standing next to Enjolras. He saw the hitch in Enjolras's breath as he stepped up to it to begin his speech. He took Enjolras's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Grantaire and Bahorel were at the side of the stage. Feuilly was walking the perimeter of the stage.

The three bodyguards watched the crowd for any glint of a weapon, but by the time they noticed one, it was too late to get Enjolras off the stage and everything that happened after seemed to be moving in slow motion and too fast at the same time. Grantaire signaled for Cody and Adam to move in, but as they moved, Garrett pointed the weapon and fired.

Grantaire had enough time to run to Enjolras and Cameron to knock them to the ground before he felt a sharp pain rip through his stomach. Cody and Adam restrained Garrett and arrested him again.

Cameron was the first to recover from the knockdown. He saw Grantaire lying there, not moving. He crawled to him and saw the dark red blood already seeping through his shirt. Cameron took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound.

"'Taire, love, stay with me," Cameron's voice was shaky. Grantaire opened his eyes enough to see Cameron's face. He reached two fingers up to touch Cameron's face.

Enjolras moved to his other side, seeing the blood on the floor and Cameron's jacket and hands. Grantaire's breathing was shallow. It was his worst nightmare coming true for the second time in only a matter of months.

"'Taire. 'Taire," Enjolras said. Blood already seeping onto his all-white suit.

Grantaire turned his head to Enjolras. "'Jolras…"

"Oh, my God. The president's been shot!" Enjolras heard someone shout.

"It's not me! It's not me! It's him! Someone please get help!" Enjolras shouted. Tears were already pouring down his cheeks. He cupped Grantaire's face. "'Taire, darling, stay with us. Please, keep your eyes open."

Grantaire tried to keep his eyes open to look at them. "'Jolras, Cam, you have to get out of here. It's still dangerous."

Cameron reached for Grantaire's hand, his voice breaking. "No. We're not leaving you. And you're not leaving us. You promised us that we'd grow old together."

Bahorel and Feuilly came to try and pull them away, but they refused.

"My loves, you have to go." Grantaire's voice was growing weaker.

"No!" Enjolras said firmly. "We're staying with you." He felt Grantaire cup his face. They were blind to the camera that surrounded them.

"I love you, Enjolras, and I love you, Cameron," Grantaire said.

"Don't you dare. You promised us that we wouldn't lose you," Cameron cried.

"I know, but please, just say it. Both of you."

Cameron could feel tears rushing from his eyes as he said, "I love you, Grantaire."

"I love you, too," Enjolras could barely get it out because his throat was closing up due to his tears.

With what strength he had, Grantaire reached up to press his lips to Enjolras's in a passionate kiss that conveyed every ounce of love he had for him. Then, he did the same with Cameron. Cameron returned their kiss the same amount of passion, but as they continued to kiss, Grantaire's hand fell limp in his.

"No! 'Taire!" Cameron cried. Enjolras laid his head down on Grantaire's chest as he cried. But to Enjolras's relief, he could hear Grantaire's heart pumping. Faintly, but it was pumping.

"Enjolras, Cameron, we have to go. The ambulance is on its way, but we need to get you two out of here," Feuilly told them. They reluctantly allowed themselves to be pulled away from Grantaire. "We'll take you to the hospital the moment the ambulance takes him."

Enjolras and Cameron didn't do anything, but nod. All they could think about was Grantaire.

***

Enjolras didn't even change from his blood covered white suit when he ran into the hospital. His hand tangled in Cameron's, who hadn't changed either. Their bodyguards and the media chasing after them.

"Please tell me that he's alright." Enjolras asked the nurse working the receptionist's desk.

"Mr. President, may I ask who?" The nurse questioned.

"My bodyguard, Nicolas Grantaire. He was brought in with a gunshot wound," Enjolras told the nurse, urgency in his voice.

"They're preparing him for surgery. It could be awhile," The nurse said. "Please, take a seat in the waiting room."

Enjolras and Cameron walked into the waiting room, bodyguards and the media following them.

"The president will not be taking any questions, so please leave," Feuilly told the group of reporters.

"But who was that man? We thought that the president was dating Cameron Díaz," a reporter questioned.

Feuilly moved to take care of them again, but Javert appeared from behind him, pulling him back. "I'll take care of them. You watch them."

Javert moved to take care of the media while Feuilly and Bahorel turned to look at Enjolras and Cameron. Enjolras rolled his eyes, took hold of Cameron's hand, and they walked down a hallway. The media did their best to follow, but Feuilly, Bahorel, and Javert stopped them.

Enjolras led Cameron down the hallway until they reached a secluded area. He turned to wrap himself around Cameron burying his face in his neck. His body shook with sobs. He could feel that Cameron wasn't fairing much better.

"I could use something reassuring right now," Enjolras's voice was muffled against Cameron's neck.

"I wish I had it, love," Cameron said into his hair.

They stayed in that secluded area for what felt like hours. Cameron moved them so that they were sitting against the wall. Enjolras in Cameron's arms. They didn't say anything to each other, just being with each other was enough, but they felt incomplete without their Grantaire. Eventually, footsteps caught their attention. They looked up to see that it was Cosette.

"When did you get here?" Enjolras asked, sniffling.

"Right after Javert got the reporters out. Everyone's here," Cosette said.

"Is there an update?" Cameron asked her.

"No," Cosette said, sadly. "He's still in surgery.

They nodded, then Enjolras said, "I'm sure you are all wondering why we didn't tell you about us." Referring to him, Grantaire, and Cameron.

"No, we all knew," Cosette told them. They glanced at her, confused. She smiled at them. "You three aren't as secretive as you think you are. We suspected something had changed during the video conference call when Cameron explained the true reason why you broke up with Grantaire, but it wasn't until you three got back that we knew for sure. We just didn't feel like it was our place to say anything. We thought that you should tell us in your own time. But I will say that we are happy for the three of you."

"Thanks, 'Sette," Enjolras said. "Any news on Garrett?"

"Cody and Adam arrested him the moment he shot the gun," Cosette explained.

Enjolras didn't say anything, just curled deeper into Cameron and cried. He was able to make out Cosette say that she brought clothes for the two of them, so they stopped scaring the nurses with the blood on their suits. She left the backpack of clothes next to Cameron, who thanked her before she left to go back to the waiting room.

Enjolras stopped crying again. Cameron looked down at him, wiping Enjolras's tears away. "We should get changed, love."

With wobbly feet, they stood up and walked hand in hand to the nearest bathroom to change their clothes and scrub their hands free of Grantaire's blood. Once they were cleaned up, they went to sit in the waiting room, but thankfully, none of their friends said anything as they cuddled together.

It wasn't until 8 in the evening that the doctor came out with news. He told them that they expect Grantaire to make a full recovery from his injury. It would be slow going though. The doctor also explained that he lost a lot of blood, but they were replenishing the blood now.

"Can we see him?" Cameron asked.

The doctor looked at them with a slight look of confusion, but it was gone in a flash. "Yes, he's asleep, but you can see him. I'll show you to his room."

Enjolras and Cameron walked to sit next to him, taking his hands. Cameron reached for Enjolras's hand too before bringing Grantaire's hand to his mouth to kiss it. "We're here, 'Taire. We love you."

***

In the early morning hours, Grantaire woke up. The doctor had come to give him an update and how they expected him to make a full recovery, but they were going to keep him in the hospital for a few days for observation. The doctor left the room and Grantaire turned his attention to his lovers. Cameron was on his left side and Enjolras was on his right side.

"Have you two been here all night?"

"Yes," Cameron said. "We just couldn't bring ourselves to leave." Enjolras hadn't said a word since they came into Grantaire's room the night before.

Grantaire smiled, bringing Cameron's hand to his mouth. "You need to get some sleep." Cameron hesitated by looking at the tiny bed that the nurses put out for him and Enjolras that was on the other side of the room. "I'm going to be okay, Cam, but you need to rest too." Cameron nodded before glancing at Enjolras. Grantaire followed his eyes. He then mouthed, _"I got him. You sleep."_

Cameron nodded again before standing up and walking to the bed. Cameron pulled the covers back and got in the bed. He moved as far to the side as he could. Grantaire chuckled when his feet hung off the end causing Cameron to glare at him.

Grantaire turned his attention to Enjolras. "Love, you need to sleep, too."

Enjolras shook his head. "No. I'm staying right here."

"'Jolras, this wasn't your fault," Grantaire told him.

A tear fell from his eyes, Enjolras said, "I know, but I'm scared that if I close my eyes something is going to happen. I was scared of the same thing when Cam was sitting where you are.

"I'm going to be fine, but you need to sleep," Grantaire said. Enjolras stayed where he was sitting. "For me."

"Fine." Enjolras gave in. He stood up and gave Grantaire a kiss before going to join Cameron in the bed.

Cameron opened his eyes and kissed the back of his neck, wrapping his arms around Enjolras's waist. Enjolras placed his arm over Cameron's, tangling their fingers together.

"I love you." Grantaire laid down, facing them. They smiled at him before mouthing it back at the same time.

"It's weird not having you in the same bed with us, love," Cameron replied.

Grantaire smiled. "I know, but in a few days, I'll be back there."

Enjolras's smile was sleepy. He kissed Cameron's hand before he snuggled closer to him before glancing at Grantaire. He closed his eyes to sleep.

***

The next day, though, everything went to hell in a handbag when Grantaire turned the TV on and the first thing that he saw were replays of the aftermath of the shooting, specifically Cameron and Enjolras next to him and them saying "I love you" to each other and the kisses. There were also comments about how Enjolras and Cameron were cheating on each other with the same man and neither of them didn't find out until Grantaire laid dying in front of them. And more ignorant comments about them are said for the lack of understanding of what polyamory is.

Cameron woke up first and unwrapped himself from Enjolras. He walked over to Grantaire, oblivious to the TV screen. He kissed Grantaire's cheek, which pulled his attention from the TV screen.

"Hello, darling," Grantaire said, kissing Cameron before turning his attention to the screen again.

Cameron followed his eyes and his heart stopped, seeing the clip playing again. "How long has this been playing?"

"Since I turned on the TV," Grantaire replied. "And that's not all, apparently, you've been cheating on Enjolras with me, and he's been doing the same. But neither of you knew until I laid there dying. Oh, but my absolute favorite is that I'm a homewrecker despite you two never being married!"

"Okay. Enough of that." Cameron pulled the remote from Grantaire's hand and turned the TV off. "Love, we know the truth. That's what matters."

"But this is exactly what we were afraid of. Enjolras…" Grantaire started.

"...will be fine," Enjolras said from behind them as he woke up. "If I have to do a press conference over this to set the record straight, I will, but like Cam said, we know the truth. Us knowing the truth is what matters." Enjolras stood up from the makeshift bed and walked up to the other side of the bed, taking Grantaire's and Cameron's hands. "Remember how you told us to trust you. Well, now I need you to put your trust in me that I will make this better."

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire, then Cameron, then back to Grantaire. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"In the meantime," Cameron started, "where do we go from here? The threat against your life is over, so what does that mean for us?"

Enjolras and Grantaire glanced at each other before Grantaire spoke, "Well, I think that the only thing that changes is that we are public with our relationship."

"And...um...you two becoming my co-First Gentlemen," Enjolras said, hesitantly. "If that's something that you are interested in doing?"

Cameron looked at Grantaire. "Well, if it's not, you might need to find yourself a new First Gentleman because I'm not doing it without Grantaire by my side."

"Well," Grantaire paused. "It's a scary thought to think about being in the public eye like that." He saw Cameron and Enjolras open their mouths at the same time, but he held up a hand to stop them. "But that being said, I'm willing to do it as long as I have both of you by my side."

Cameron went in for a kiss first, but they were smiling so much that the kiss was basically pointless. Enjolras also couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

When he and Cameron pulled away, Grantaire looked at Enjolras and said, "I want to give a voice to the people of this country and across the world who are in poly relationships. Show them that even the president of the United States can be just like them."

Enjolras brought Grantaire's hand to his mouth to kiss it, giving him a watery smile. "I love you."

"I know." Grantaire smiled back.

***

A little while later, Combeferre came in to pull Enjolras away from his lovers in order to do damage control. Cameron had decided to stay with Grantaire since he couldn't leave his hospital bed and Enjolras's announcement was going to come from the waiting room of the hospital. Grantaire cuddled up into Cameron, his head lying on his chest with Cameron's arms wrapped around him as they watched their lover do what he did best.

 _"Good afternoon,"_ Enjolras started. Even through the screen, Grantaire and Cameron could tell that he was nervous and his fingers were shaking. _"First, on my list of things to discuss today is that the threat to my life is over. At the_ Blood Doesn't Define Family _fundraiser, the Secret Service and those who protect me put their lives on the line in order to catch the person behind the plot against my life. I couldn't be more grateful to them for their time and effort in making sure that everything possible was done. I also want to apologize to those who were in attendance at the fundraiser. We wanted the event to be as safe as possible, but sadly that didn't happen. I plan on holding another fundraiser in the spring for the families that were affected by the events that transpired on Saturday afternoon. Now, for the second item of business."_ Enjolras reached up to his neck and placed his hand over the ring that connected his heart to Grantaire's and Cameron's.

His lovers could tell that he was hesitating. Grantaire turned to Cameron. "Go. He needs you."

"But what about you?" Cameron asked.

"I'll be fine," Grantaire pointed out.

"Okay," Cameron agreed. "We'll be back as soon as possible." He kissed his forehead before leaving the hospital room.

Grantaire turned back up to the screen where Enjolras was struggling to find the right words to say next. A few moments later, he saw Cameron coming down the hallway from the elevator. Cameron walked to Enjolras's side and off-camera he reached for his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze and smile.

 _"And now for the topic that has been front page news since the fundraiser. I did_ not _have an affair with my bodyguard, Nicolas Grantaire, and neither did our First Gentleman. The truth is that the three of us are all in a relationship together. All of us love each other equally. I had had a previous relationship with Grantaire many years ago, prior to meeting Cameron. Once, Cameron and I met, we fell in love and were incredibly happy for three wonderful years. Then, a few months ago, Grantaire was hired to be the head of my security and during this time, I realized that while I wanted to be with Cameron, I still loved and wanted to be with Grantaire, too. This realization occurred simultaneously as an attraction and love started to blossom between Cameron and Grantaire._

 _"Finally during my leave of absence, the three of us realized that we all loved each other and wanted to be together, and we have been together ever since. And now, I know that there will be people who will never accept that this is the way that I've chosen to live my life, but it is what it is. I am complete being with both of them. The three of us share one heart and_ that _will never change._

 _"And finally, my private life is something that has never been up for discussion and that will continue now with my polyamorous relationship with Grantaire and Cameron. Thank you."_ Enjolras finished.

Enjolras continued to smile at the camera until the news report ended and went back to the people in the CNN news studio to discuss what Enjolras had just reported. Grantaire turned the TV off after that. He closed his eyes to try and rest as he waited for his partners to come back. A few minutes later, he felt one of his lovers crawl up on the bed next to him, while the other sat down on the other side.

"How did the speech sound?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire opened his eyes and saw that Enjolras was the one sitting next to him and Cameron had crawled to lay next to him. "It sounded wonderful, love."

"I want some Grantaire cuddles too." Enjolras pouted.

Grantaire opened his free arm. "Come here, then. Just remember that I have stitches on that side.

Enjolras laid down next to him being careful of his stitches and the three of them just laid together for a moment of peace.

***

A few days later, Grantaire was released from the hospital. Jehan had been there when he was discharged because Enjolras and Cameron had to return to the White House. Jehan had first brought Grantaire to drop his resignation letter off with Valjean. Grantaire cited his reasoning for his resignation as he couldn't really be a bodyguard and be a First Gentleman at the same time. Valjean had hugged him and took the letter with grace. Then, sent him on his way wishing him luck on his future endeavors

From there, Jehan brought him home. Grantaire asked him to stay for tea.

"Don't you have to get back to your partners?" Jehan asked.

Grantaire started the water for the tea. "I probably should. Cameron already stopped by to get Thunder and Rain and more clothes for me. I'm just here to grab my sketchbook."

"Are you going to be moving into the White House?" Jehan asked as he sat down at the island.

Grantaire shook his head. "Not right now. We decided that with one year left of his first term, there wasn't really any point. If he gets re-elected, then I will."

"So, I take it that you're keeping your apartment."

Grantaire held up two different types of tea - English breakfast or green tea - for Jehan to decide which one he wanted. Jehan pointed to the English breakfast. As he got the packets out, he said, "Kind of. Éponine wanted to get away from her shitty landlord, so I'm allowing her to sublet this one."

Jehan didn't say anything as he waited for his tea. Then, he glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's time for you to take your painkiller."

"What are you my babysitter?" Grantaire asked.

"No." Jehan shook his head, smiling. "But I promised your boyfriends I would make sure you were doing what the doctor said until you're ready to go back to the White House."

Grantaire rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile on his face. "And yet, neither Enjolras nor I worried about Cameron this much after he was shot."

"Enjolras wasn't blackmailed to save Cameron's life like he was yours. I think it makes sense that they are a little bit more protective of you," Jehan replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Grantaire answered.

***

A few hours later, Grantaire arrived back at the White House with his bag of art supplies. Cameron was waiting for him near the steps leading up to the Residence.

"Hey, love," Cameron said, greeting him with a kiss. He saw the bag in Grantaire's hands. "What's that?"

"It's my art supplies," Grantaire told him.

Cameron smirked. "Does that mean the drawings of Enjolras are in there?"

Grantaire blushed bright red. "Yes. You can look at them later. Although, seeing nude drawings of him definitely doesn't compare to the real thing."

"Of course not," Cameron replied before taking the bag from Grantaire.

"I can handle carrying that bag, you know?" Grantaire crossed his arms.

"Yes, but too bad." Cameron gave him a quick peck on the cheek before they walked up the steps to their bedroom. He set Grantaire's bag on the bed and turned to him, pulling Grantaire in his arms. "I sadly have to leave you because I have a meeting unless you want to come?"

Grantaire pulled out of his arms. He opened his bag to grab his sketchbook and box of pencils. "To a meeting full of men and women, who according to you and Enjolras, have made their opinions quite clear about the president having a lover who he shares with the First Gentleman, no thank you."

"'Taire, we don't share you. You make it sound like you're a toy." Cameron's eyes were filled with hurt.

Grantaire sighed. "It's not me who is making it sound like that. It's everyone around us." Cameron ran a hand through his hair, opening his mouth to say something before Grantaire continued, "I'm sorry. I'm trying not to let it get to me, but it's hard." Cameron was nodding his head, looking down at the floor before meeting Grantaire's eyes again. "Love is infinite. You can love more than one person at a time. Why don't people understand that?"

"Because they have their heads up their asses," Cameron said. He cupped Grantaire's face. "Hey, we're going to be okay." He placed his hand over Grantaire's heart and placed Grantaire's over his. "The three of us share one heart, remember? They're going to have to try a lot harder than a few insensitive and uneducated remarks to break us up."

"I know." Grantaire smiled before lightly kissing Cameron. "I would come to the meeting just to stick it to them, but I think I need to stay and rest. I've been on my feet a lot today."

"Okay." Cameron kissed his forehead. "You rest, then. I'll be back to check on you after the meeting, hopefully with our other lover. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Cameron left the room, leaving Grantaire to his own devices.

***

Cameron returned with Enjolras, a few hours later. They were talking as they walked inside the bedroom, but Cameron stopped when he spotted Grantaire sleeping on the couch, his sketchbook open in his lap. He and Enjolras shared a soft, loving look as they walked toward him. Cameron took the sketchbook from his arms and set it down on the coffee table, sitting down at his feet while Enjolras gently shook him awake. Grantaire's eyelids fluttered before opening. When he saw Enjolras, he smiled. Enjolras leaned down to give him a kiss. Grantaire sat up to allow Enjolras to sit down.

"How are you feeling?" Enjolras wrapped an arm around him as Cameron cuddled into his other side.

"Better now that both of you are here." Grantaire wrapped his arm around Enjolras, resting his hand on Cameron's forearm.

Enjolras kissed his forehead. "Cam told me about your reaction to the whole sharing you thing."

Grantaire buried his head in Enjolras's chest. "It doesn't matter."

"If what people are saying about our relationship bothers you, then it does matter," Enjolras said.

"I know. But I'm fine now. I was just having a moment of insecurity," Grantaire said. "When Cam reminded me that we share one heart, it pulled me out of it."

"I also said that we're going to be okay. This love is a lot stronger than what people think it is." Cameron trailed his fingers down Grantaire's arm.

Enjolras shared a kiss with each of them. Cameron and Grantaire snuggled closer to him, oblivious to the look of worry on Enjolras's face.

***

In the days that followed, Grantaire started his home physical therapy and ended up attending meetings with Cameron, ignoring the whispered comments they would hear during said meetings or even in the hallways. But just as they were beginning to get comfortable with their relationship being public, Enjolras started to pull away from them with no explanation.

Neither of them knew why or what could have happened to make him pull away, but it worried them. Everything was going well, even with a few snide comments. There was no front page gossip about them or any of that sort of thing. It just didn't make sense. It concerned them because when Enjolras pulled away from them at the lake house, it had only lasted about two days. This time it had already been about a week and Enjolras wasn't telling them anything.

It started when Cameron and Grantaire were going to watch a movie on the movie theatre screen, and they were sure that Enjolras would agree until he said that he had work to do. Then, it just continued with them doing things together, but Enjolras never joined in with them. He was very closed off and quiet whenever he was around them. His affection, even in the privacy of their bedroom, had also dwindled.

The only thing that hadn't changed was him still going to bed when Cameron and Grantaire did, and he still made sure to kiss them good morning and goodnight. Those two things gave them hope that he would tell them what was going on, but the longer that it went on, they still found themselves concerned for their partner.

Until one late November night, Grantaire and Cameron were asleep beside Enjolras, but he couldn't turn his mind off to fall asleep. He didn't realize that Cameron had woken up until he felt his arm wrap around his waist with a kiss pressed below his ear before Cameron spoke, his voice filled with sleep.

"Baby, what's going on? Me and Grantaire are right here, if you want to talk."

"Grantaire's asleep." Enjolras leaned his head up to glance at the sleeping figure on the other side of Cameron.

"No, he's not," Cameron said. "He's been feigning it as long as I have."

Grantaire sat up and turned to face his lovers. "He's right." He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed to be near Enjolras. "What's bothering you, love? You've been pulling away from us for over a week now, so don't say that nothing is wrong. We know something is."

Enjolras rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He took a deep breath and just said it, "I've been thinking of not running for re-election."

In unison, Cameron and Grantaire said, "What?" in voices of disbelief.

Enjolras sat up against the headboard. "It's something that I've been thinking about doing for a while."

"Why?" Cameron asked, reaching for Enjolras's hand.

"Because I can't stand seeing the picture that the public has painted the two of you as," Enjolras said.

"But there hasn't been anything said about us for about two weeks now," Grantaire commented, but then he saw the way Enjolras bit his lip and his eyes grew sad. "Or am I wrong in thinking that?"

Enjolras slightly nodded his head. "I've been hiding what the press and tabloids have been saying about us, in order for you to focus on the things that you need to do and not worry about what's being said. What you hear from your staff and other staff members is only a fraction of what's been said."

"'Jolras," Grantaire started, "you don't have to protect us from the ignorance of people who can't, or won't, do a quick Google search in order to understand what polyamory is."

"It's not just that," Enjolras said.

"Then, what else is it?" Cameron questioned.

Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand in order for them to do their signature three-way handhold. "It's the fact that all of us have scars now from someone who hates me. And now that the world knows that I have two people that I love, I'm worried about what that would mean with the election coming up. Would someone else decide to finish what Garret started, but this time I wouldn't be the only one whose the target? Would someone try to hurt you because they feel like the world would be better off without one of us in it? I know that this is me going for the worst-case scenarios, but I love you both and wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you."

"Baby, you love this country," Grantaire said.

"But I love you and Cam more," Enjolras said. "You mean everything to me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. This last year and a half has been hell, and it's made me realize what's really important to me, and that's you two." Cameron and Grantaire looked at each other, neither of them said anything. "One of you please say something."

"You seem to have made up your mind, 'Jolras, so what can we say?" Cameron asked. "But that being said, I can't help but feel like you're making a decision that you're going to regret."

"Cam-" Enjolras started.

"No!" Cameron cut him off, standing up. "I was there the night of the election. I watched you break down in tears, but still have the most blinding smile that I have ever seen when you realized that you had won. You are the first president since George fucking Washington to be an independent! Not to mention the first president to be a member of the LGBT community! And you have done your best to make real change these last three years, and now because you're scared, you're going to throw that away."

Grantaire reached to try and calm Cameron down, but he gave Grantaire a stern look and he backed away.

Enjolras moved out from underneath the covers to stand up. "I have every reason to be scared! In a matter of five months, both of my lovers have ended up in the hospital!"

"And we've recovered! We're going to be fine!" Cameron screamed. Enjolras and Grantaire could see the fire in Cameron's eyes. It made them fall in love with Cameron just a little bit more. "You're scared for Grantaire and I, I get that, but you can't protect us from everything. Not unless you want to wrap us up in bubble wrap and hide us in a cave or on a deserted island. The three of us will always be in danger, whether you are re-elected or not! There will always be people who don't accept that the three of us are in a healthy, consensual, passionate, committed relationship, but that's their problem! Not ours!" Tears were welling in Cameron's eyes.

Grantaire stood up, walked behind Cameron and wrapped his arms around his waist. Surprisingly, Cameron didn't push him away.

Cameron brought his hands together bringing his fingers to rest against his mouth. Then, he started to speak again,"I have supported you, 'Jolras, in every decision you have made and I will continue to after this. But this. This I cannot support you in. I just can't." Cameron's voice broke as the first tear fell from his eyes. "Not when I know that doing this would let people down. It would send a message to the people who oppose you and us that they've won because you backed down. And especially not when I know, deep inside my heart, that we can win this. Together."

Enjolras didn't say anything. His eyes flicked from Cameron's tear-filled brown ones to find Grantaire's proud and loving green ones. "And you, 'Taire?"

Cameron turned his head to look at Grantaire as much as he could to see him as he gave his answer.

Grantaire's chin was hooked over Cameron's shoulder when he started speaking, "I have always played devil's advocate, Enjolras, from the moment I met you. I have tore apart speech after speech. Belief after belief. But one thing through it all that has remained is how much I believe in you." Enjolras grinned widely at him. "They're going to try and break us. Tears us down. Smear our names over tabloids. Call us hideous things. And I'm going to be honest, that does absolutely terrify me. But as I have been reminded of plenty of times these last few weeks, by you and by Cam, the three of us share one heart. That's something they can't take away. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I agree with Cam. If you don't run for re-election, you're making a mistake. All you've ever wanted was to make change and leave a legacy, but I would never forgive myself for being the reason you walk away from doing that."

Cameron rested his hands over Grantaire's. "And neither would I."

"Make your mark in the history books. Be the first president, who has not one, but two loving partners at his side. Show them that you are not ashamed of it. Own it. Embrace it. Stand up and tell the world that we're your choice. We're the ones you will be remembered with."

Enjolras was crying too at this point. He smiled at them before walking to them and pulling them into a tight embrace. "A love that became historic."

"Yes," Grantaire said.

"Okay," Enjolras said. "I'll run for re-election. And we'll get four more years to make change. Four more years of proving that we're a force to be reckoned with."

Cameron and Grantaire grinned at their lover and pulled him back in for an embrace. They stayed in that embrace for what felt like hours until Grantaire pulled away.

"Now that that's settled, I have something for you. Both of you."

Enjolras turned suspicious eyes on him, as did Cameron. "What?"

"Just sit down," Grantaire said.

Once his partners were sitting down, Grantaire walked to the dresser and reached behind it. He grabbed the cardboard box that was hidden there before turning back to the bed. Grantaire placed the cardboard box in their laps. Cameron and Enjolras say "To Enjolras and Cameron" written in Sharpie on the box.

"What is it?" Cameron looked up at Grantaire with love in his eyes.

"Open it and find out," Grantaire replied.

Cameron stood up from the bed to get the pocket knife that he kept hidden in one of his drawers. He handed it to Enjolras for him to open the package.

When the box was open, Enjolras reached in and pulled out what was inside. Cameron set the box down on the floor once the package was out of the box. The contents of the box was still wrapped in sponge wrap. Enjolras took the pocket knife in hand again to cut the tape before he took the contents out of the wrap. The moment Enjolras and Cameron laid their eyes on what it was, they each let out a gasp. Grantaire couldn't help the grin that played on his lips as he watched his lovers run their fingers over the canvas.

On the canvas was a painting with the three of them floating in the air, arms wrapped around each other with their eyes closed, but their faces were content and filled with love. A large red sheet wrapped around their nude bodies, but still left very little to the imagination. Large white angel wings wrapped around them like a hug.The background were clouds with the subtle design of famous Washington D.C. landmarks such as: The Washington Monument, the Capitol, the Lincoln Memorial, the Jefferson Memorial, and the White House.

It was beautiful. Neither of them had seen anything so beautiful. The colors were vibrant. It was clear that Grantaire had painted this to capture the deep love between the three of them and he had succeeded.

Cameron looked up at Grantaire. "When did you do this?"

Grantaire turned his eyes down, shyly, as he ran a hand through his curls. "Months ago. When I realized that I had feelings for you, too. Not just Enjolras. That's kind of why your nude body kind of resembles Enjolras. I hadn't seen you naked, yet, so I had to make due with what I imagined it to look like. Little did I know at the time, I wasn't far off."

Cameron blushed bright red. He stood up again to press his lips to Grantaire's. "I love it." They kissed again.

When they pulled away, they realized that Enjolras still hadn't said anything.

"'Jolras?" Grantaire asked. But Enjolras's attention was still fully on the painting. "Enjolras?" Grantaire tried again, a little louder, which finally got Enjolras's attention.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"What do you think?" Grantaire gestured to the painting.

Enjolras looked down at it before turning his eyes back up at Grantaire. "It's breathtaking. I was just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you painted this before we were together and yet, you still managed to capture the love we share." He set the painting down on the bed before standing up. He cupped Grantaire's face and kissed him. "Have I mentioned how I am in awe of you?"

"That goes for me, too," Cameron said.

Grantaire blushed bright red. "You both are ridiculous."

"But it's true," Enjolras said. "Like honestly, 'Taire, this is marvelous." He walked to pick up the painting again. "I've always known that you were exceptionally gifted when it came to art, but this is really something else."

"It is," Cameron agreed.

Enjolras walked to the mantle above the fireplace. He removed a few things from it before placing the painting on top. "There." He turned back to them. "Now, we will see it every morning and remember that we will always be together." He walked back to his lovers and took their hands. "It deserves to be seen, Grantaire."

Grantaire kissed them. "I love you. So much."

Cameron cupped his face to kiss him again. He turned to Enjolras. "'Jolras, my love, do you think we should show Grantaire just how grateful we are for that painting?"

Understand what Cameron was implying, Enjolras replied, "You know what, Cam, I think we should."

"I agree," Cameron said, playfully. "You know what that means."

Enjolras nodded his head. "I sure do."

They reached for one of Grantaire's hands and together they walked to the bed and climbed on. Cameron reached for Grantaire, cupping his face and pressing their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's torso as he started to kiss down his neck with his hand roaming underneath his shirt. Enjolras lifted the shirt up and Cameron and Grantaire separated to allow him to pull it off before their mouths found each other again.

Their desperate and passionate kiss continued, their fingers exploring the skin that they already knew by heart. Grantaire eventually pulled away. He felt Enjolras lean up against his back, pulling Cameron close until he was pressed against his chest. Enjolras brought Cameron's lips to his, allowing Grantaire to start kissing at Cameron's neck. His fingers searching for the hem of his t-shirt and started to pull it up, Cameron pulled away from Enjolras briefly, and his shirt was thrown to the floor. Cameron attached his lips to Enjolras once again with Grantaire wrapping his arms around Cameron, pressing kisses over Cameron's collarbone.

He felt the moment that Cameron pulled away from his kisses with Enjolras, and in turn, Grantaire brought Enjolras's mouth down to his. Cameron reached around to have his hands on Enjolras as he started to leave marks on Grantaire. Enjolras let go of them to pull his shirt off his body. Then, they returned to sharing and exchanging kisses. Grantaire was the first one to pull away, out of breath and his lips swollen and red, but he stayed part of the unit.

"How are we doing this this time around?" Grantaire whispered against Enjolras's skin.

Enjolras sighed as he felt Grantaire's breath over his skin. He pulled away from his kiss with Cameron. "I don't care. Cam, my love, do you have any ideas?"

Cameron bit his lip. "How about this?" He reached for Grantaire's wrist and pulled him toward him. A quick kiss was given before he started to move his mouth toward his ear to whisper, "How would you feel about riding me, _mi corazón_?" _(My heart)_

"I thought you would never ask," Grantaire whispered to me. They quickly told Enjolras what they would be doing. "But I would like to ride Enjolras to completion first, and then you, my love, if that's okay?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Cameron said, then they turned to Enjolras, who agreed without hesitation.

They laid down on the bed, removing their pajama pants and boxers as they went. Grantaire straddled Enjolras, then he leaned forward and started to press kisses over his chest. Enjolras sighed when Grantaire took one nipple into his mouth and Cameron took the other. They started to nip and tug at his nipples until they were red and taut.

Cameron pulled away to grab the lube, handing it to Enjolras, whose mouth was connected to Grantaire's. Grantaire could feel Enjolras's interest against his thigh and sighed. Enjolras smirked, reaching behind Grantaire and pushed a finger inside of him. Enjolras pulled his fingers out, then pushed them back in, wanting to tease Grantaire. Grantaire reached for Cameron, pulling him in for a deep kiss, moaning against his mouth as Enjolras pushed a second finger inside of him.

They continued making out until Enjolras had three fingers in him and Grantaire whimpers were desperate. Once Grantaire was ready, Enjolras removed his fingers and slicked himself up. Grantaire gave Cameron one more kiss, then he lined himself up with Enjolras, sliding down. Sighing loudly, fingers scratching against Enjolras's as his cock slid deep inside Grantaire, who slowly started to move. Enjolras placed his hands on his thighs to feel the way the muscles moved under the skin.

Cameron laid down on the bed, his cock growing painfully hard as he watched Grantaire ride Enjolras. He had to stop himself from reaching for his cock to stroke it as he enjoyed the show. Enjolras beckoned him closer, another kiss awaiting him.

"Fuck. This feels so good," Grantaire whispered, his fingernails making small moons on Enjolras's chest. He continued moving, gazing intensely at his lovers as their kiss continued. Cameron felt Grantaire's gaze on them and smiled.

"Can he move yet, baby?" Cameron questioned.

Grantaire moved his hips at a perfect pace, his hands moving further up Enjolras's chest. Then, he said, "He can move. Come on, 'Jolras, fuck me." He pulled off, but as he slid back down, Enjolras thrusted his cock deep inside him. Grantaire screamed Enjolras's name. "Just like that, love."

Enjolras finished his kiss with Cameron to put all his attention on meeting Grantaire when he came back down. His hands now resting on his hips. Together, they moved as one, frantic to be as close to the other as possible. Enjolras sat up to change the angle of his cock inside Grantaire because even though he wanted it to be Cameron who brought him to his release, he wanted to pleasure Grantaire as much as he could. Grantaire cupped the back of his head, pressing their foreheads together; Enjolras's arms wrapped around his waist, both of them continuing the thrusting of their hips. Even with sweat glistening over their bodies, they were able to keep their grip on each other.

"Are you almost there, my love?" Grantaire whispered.

Enjolras nodded his head, giving Grantaire a small, chaste kiss. "Do you want me to come inside you? Mix Cameron's cum with mine."

"Yes," Grantaire was breathing heavily, then whispering like a secret. "I love you, sweetheart."

Enjolras moved his hips as fast as he could, thrusting his cock as deep inside Grantaire as he possibly could. His lover had rested his head against his shoulder, moaning, sighing, and whispering his name in his ear, urging him toward his release. Enjolras was pressing kisses against his neck as he moved. He soon felt his stomach tighten and he started to breath heavily, his release was starting to roll off the cliff.

"I'm going to-I'm going to-Fuck, 'Taire!" Enjolras cried as his cum entered Grantaire. He continued to slowly move inside him until he was sure every drop was inside him.

He stayed inside Grantaire for a second to give him a quick, but passionate kiss. When Grantaire pulled off his cock, Enjolras let out a small whimper. Grantaire gave him another kiss before he crawled over to straddle Cameron, whose cock was hard and leaking pre-cum. Grantaire realized that he had already slicked it up, and he had to press a hand against his cock to keep from coming at that moment.

"Listen, darling. 'Jolras, over there," Grantaire gestured to Enjolras, who was breathing heavily as he stared at them, "almost made me hit my release, so I'm not sure how much longer I have. So, if you're want to do this, you are going to have fuck me hard and fuck me fast." Grantaire reached for Cameron's hands. Cameron didn't say anything, only agreed.

Grantaire grasped Cameron's cock to line it up with his entrance that had Enjolras's cum leaking from it. He slid down with a loud groan that came at the same time as Cameron's. They smiled at each other. Grantaire slowly started to rock forward on Cameron's cock, then he started to move up and down. Letting himself get back in the rhythm, with Cameron's hands on his hips as he moved. Grantaire's hands were planted on Cameron's chest.

Grantaire could feel the numbness and the burn in his thighs, but he couldn't care. Riding Enjolras, and then riding Cameron was one of the most erotic things he had ever done and he wasn't ready for it to be over yet. He started to move faster on Cameron's cock. Cameron couldn't get a word out because it just felt so good to have Grantaire riding him. But he could see that Grantaire was growing tired, so he took hold of Grantaire's wrists and flipped them.

Cameron took hold of Grantaire's legs, wrapping them high on his waist. He tangled his hands with Grantaire's, pinning them to the pillows above his head. Grantaire was let out moan after moan, sigh after sigh, scream after scream as Cameron moved inside him. Enjolras, in the meantime, crawled over to Grantaire and started to caress his sides and over his chest, pressed light kisses and licked the sweat from his body.

"Oh, my God! You two are going to be the death of me!" Grantaire gritted out as Cameron hit the sweet spot inside him. "Oh, oh, oh. _Oh, fuck!_ "

"Does this feel good, darling?" Cameron thrusted deeper inside him, hitting the same sweet spot every couple of thrusts.

"Cam! Yes! More! I can feel it! I'm almost there! More!" Grantaire kept calling for more. More of Cameron's thrusting. More of Enjolras trailing his mouth and fingers over his body. Just more of both of them.

Cameron knew the moment Grantaire was quickly reaching his tumble over the cliff. His walls were tightening around his cock, so Cameron thought that he would be a good lover and start stroking his cock. Grantaire quickly batted his hand away, though, demanding that he come on just Cameron's cock and the thought of having his lovers' cum inside him.

And within seconds of Grantaire shooing his hand away, cum was dripping all over their chests and bodies. Cameron continued to thrust gently inside of Grantaire to work him through his orgasm. But once he was sure that Grantaire's was complete, he pulled out because he didn't want to over stimulate him. Instead, Enjolras did the honors of stroking Cameron to completion, letting more cum fall over their chests and bodies.

For a little while after, the three of them just laid there. Not moving, just letting the sweat and cum dry on their bodies. They didn't even touch each other.

Since Enjolras had a little bit more time to recover from his earth shattering orgasm, he did the honors of getting off the bed to grab a washcloth from the bathroom, so they could clean themselves up. When he came back, Cameron seemed to be moving a little, but Grantaire was still as limp as a noodle. Knowing that Grantaire wasn't about to move, he and Cameron took turns cleaning him up.

"I think you two have officially broken me. I thought my birthday sex was amazing, but this just blew that out of the water. Have I mentioned how much I love our sex?" Grantaire was mindlessly pawing at them.

Cameron chuckled, making a quick glance at Enjolras, who said, "You have. But I think that's unanimous for all of us because quite frankly, it is some of the most explosive, mind-blowing, hot as hell sex that I've ever had."

After that comment, they each shared a quick kiss before Cameron threw the washcloth in the general vicinity of the bathroom. Then, he and Enjolras laid down on either side of Grantaire, who was lying in the middle of the bed. Their head lying on his chest. His fingers ran through their sweaty hair as Enjolras's fingers roamed over his stomach and Cameron drew random patterns over Enjolras's arms.

In this moment of complete contentment and darkness, surrounded in the afterglow and their love, with the city lights coming in through the cracks in the window shade, casting a shadow across the room, Grantaire had never been more in love as he felt his lovers' hearts sync up with his. He smiled and kissed their foreheads. Then, thinking they were asleep, Grantaire opened his mouth, but when the words came out, it was in unison with the other two.

**_"I love you."_ **

And with that, they knew that no matter what the future brought, what they shared was enough to get them through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️
> 
> Again, this story was so far out of my comfort zone, but I'm really, really, really, _really_ proud of it. This is definitely high on the list of my favorite stories that I've ever written because of that and I also just really love this one, in general.
> 
> Was I referencing _Red, White & Royal Blue_ by Casey McQuiston at the end with the whole "we're your choice" thing? Yes. Yes, I was. (Seriously, though, PLEASE read that book, if you haven't. I beg you.)
> 
> If you're wondering what Grantaire's codename is after their relationship goes public, it's Peridot. So, the codenames are: Enjolras=Phoenix, Cameron=Pistachio, Grantaire=Peridot.
> 
> Another fun fact! The undercover job that Grantaire mentions where he didn't leave things on good terms somehow involved Montparnasse and the Patron-Minette. How it involved them, though, I have no idea. You can decide for yourself what happened.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome! ☺️
> 
> Blog: [The Chief and His Cynic](https://thechiefandhiscynic.blogspot.com/)  
> Tumblr: [ilovemybarricadebabies](https://ilovemybarricadebabies.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram: [the_chief_and_his_cynic](https://www.instagram.com/the_chief_and_his_cynic/)


End file.
